El Intercambio
by Jacken
Summary: Después de derrotar a Cronos Annabeth y Percy solo querian pasar un verano como cualquier pareja que esta empezando a salir, pero al parecer ciertas Diosas no compartían sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

Uno podría llegar a pensar que después de haber derrotado a Cronos este verano las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, y que podría disfrutar del resto del verano con mi ahora nuevo novio Percy Jackson, pero no, al parecer los dioses tenían planes diferentes, o al menos ciertas Diosas.

Todo empezó el miércoles en la tarde, cuando estaba con Percy en el lago, platicando de cómo estaba quedando el Olimpo ahora con la construcción, las remodelaciones y las sugerencias que me daba de cómo podría decorar el templo de Poseidón.

-Percy, deberíamos ir con Quirón, prometimos ayudarle con las clases de espada y griego antiguo.

-Annabeth, solo un momento y ya, solo cinco minutos más.- decía, poniendo su carita suplicante, haciendo que me perdiera en sus hermosos ojos verde mar.

-Está bien sesos de alga, solo cinco minutos más. –accedí, como una tonta enamorada, y eso era justamente lo que era, una tonta enamorada, y del chico mas lento de todo el campamento, pero no me importaba, porque cuando lo tenia a mi lado, podía sentir mi cuerpo mas cálido y mi corazón acelerado, acompañado de esas molestas pero gloriosas mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

-¿Sabes listilla?, se me ocurre una buena forma de pasar esos cinco minutos.

-Así, y ¿Cuál es?, si se puede saber claro está- dije, consciente de la forma en la que miraba mis labios mientras hablaba.

-Así- y sin más, extinguió la tormentosa distancia que existía entre nuestros labios, besándome de la forma en la que hacía que perdiera la cordura, y el racionalismo, algo que es difícil siendo hija de Atenea, pero que solo él lograba en mi.

El beso era dulce, y podía probar la esencia marina de sus labios, esa esencia de los mares más puros que podían existir, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje mas a mí, hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno nos obligo a terminar el beso, pero no a separarnos.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar listilla.

-Cállate Percy- y lo volví a besar.

-Creo que deberíamos volver ahora.- Puso su cara triste pero esta vez accedió.

-Está bien, pero aun me debes un paseo por los campos de fresas.

-Yo no soy la que llego tarde en la mañana.

-No, fui yo, pero yo fui el que tuvo que ir a recuperar tu cuchillo porque viste arañas en el bosque mientras leías.

-¡Eran enormes Percy!, debiste verlas, eran asquerosas.

-Sí, si lo que digas amor- dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, estábamos a unos metros de las canchas de voleibol, cuando siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, escucho la voz de Percy hablándome a lo lejos y empiezo a ver todo negro.

Desperté algo desorientada en la cabaña de Atenea, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ahí donde me había golpeado la pelota, obviamente no se sentía como si me hubiera golpeado con eso, sino que tenía una jaqueca horrible, la cabeza me palpitaba y me daba vueltas. Podía deducir que aun era temprano porque todos tenían la pijama puesta aun, que raro, tal vez el golpe había sido tan fuerte (como me lo sugería el dolor) que había dormido toda el día y la noche al parecer, pero lo que era más extraño es que no me hayan llevado a la enfermería.

-Buenos días Malcom.- Salude a mi hermano que iba pasando con algunos planos.

-Annie- dijo con desdén y con la mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¿no había espacio en la enfermería?

Me miro como si estuviera loca y solo me contesto con la voz más seca que le había oído usar, y más conmigo, que éramos como hermanos, y no solo por nuestra madre.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, ahora si me disculpas, yo si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con una niña hueca como tú.

¿Desde cuando Malcom estaba enojado conmigo?, pero sobre todo ¿desde cuándo me consideraba una niña hueca?

-¿Disculpa?, ¿hueca yo?

-¿Qué, a tu cerebro le cuesta procesar esa información?, valla, si que te atrofias cada vez más, ¿Qué diría nuestra madre?, has de ser su mayor decepción.

Eso sí que me hico enojar, una cosa es que este enojado conmigo por no sé qué motivo, y uno muy distinto llamarme decepción. Estaba a punto de soltarle una maldición cuando llego Elisa.

-Annie, te busca tu novio.- bueno, al parecer el día de hoy era "odien a Annabeth Chase", porque la pequeña Elisa me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y aversión. Genial, solo espero que Percy me pueda explicar lo que está pasando el día de hoy, no estaba mejorando precisamente con el dolor de cabeza.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible, poniéndome unos shorts y la camiseta naranja del campamento, soltándome al cabello, como a mi Sesos de alga le gusta, iba saliendo, cuando sentí las miradas de todos.

Salí buscando a Percy con la mirada, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock. Era Luke… ¡era Luke!, de pie, ahí en el umbral de nuestra cabaña, se volteo a verme y una enorme sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

-Amor, buenos días- dijo y me beso, ¡me beso!, ¡Luke me beso!, fue solo un beso de piquito, pero era Luke, no había duda, solo que ya no tenía esa cicatriz tan característica de él. No me recuperaba aun del shock de verlo ahí, vivo, y diciéndome ¿amor?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué me ves así?

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- no podía salir de mi asombro.

-Annie, ¿te sientes bien?, te ves rara.

¿Qué me miraba rara?, claro que me miraba rara, podía imaginar mi cara de asombro petrificada en mi rostro y ¿desde cuando todos habían empezado a llamarme Annie?, saben cuánto odio ese diminutivo.

-Vine por ti para ir desayunar, como todos los días amor. Anda vamos que se nos hace tarde.- Tomo mi mano y me arrastro con él a el comedor, donde estaba buscando a Percy con la mirada para que me explicara que es lo que estaba pasando de una vez por todas, y juro por el Rio Estigio que si es una broma de mal gusto, conocerán mi furia.

Cuando lo vi, estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera triste por algo, en la mesa de Hermes, lo que me preocupo y enfrió un poco mi enojo, pero no lo extinguió. Me acerque a él lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y poder hablar con él.

-Percy ¿Qué pasa?, ¿esta todo bien?, ¿qué hace Luke aquí?, ¿por qué estas en la mesa de Hermes?- las dudas eran tantas que no terminaba de decir una cuando ya estaba preguntando otra cosa.

El solo me miro con una mezcla de confusión y coraje en sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes.

-Déjame en paz Chase, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, no me hables, me enfermas, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿tengo que deletreártelo para una cabeza hueca como tu?

Las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos son mi permiso, nunca me había hablado con tanto desprecio y asco en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, pregunto Luke.- No me había dado cuenta de que se nos había acercado hasta que lo sentí abrazarme por detrás.

-Nada.- Contesto Percy.

-Ya te he dicho que no molestes a mi novia Jackson.

-No fue mi culpa, ella se me acerco a molestarme.

-Es a ella a la que veo llorando Jackson, creo que te haría bien un tiempo extra en los horarios de limpieza.

-No fue su culpa.- intervine yo, antes de que le dieran mas tareas.- Necesito hablar con él, es importante.

-Y ¿de que quieres hablar con el amor?, si con trabajos se soportan, debe ser algo realmente urgente.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, ahora si me disculpan.- y si mas se fue, dejándome más confundida que en toda mi vida. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, lo que había visto hasta ahora me asechaba, un muy vivo Luke, las palabras con las que me había nombrado, ¡su novia!, el enojo de Malcom hacia mi, el miedo en los ojos de Elisa, y sobre todo, el odio que me tenia Percy. Eran demasiadas emociones para mi mente, y el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando en este punto, por lo que no me preocupo mucho cuando me trago la oscuridad y me deje llevar a la inconciencia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Annie**

De acuerdo, ¿por qué estoy en las canchas de voleibol cuando debería estar en mi cama?, y porque está el asqueroso de Jackson ¡tocándome!, ¡qué asco!, tendré que desinfectarme más tarde.

-No te me acerques Jackson, aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí.

-Annabeth, ¿te sientes bien?, la pelota te pego muy fuerte, deberíamos ir a la enfermería, tal vez Will pueda verte.- Aunque su voz era tranquila podía notar cierto dolor en ella, ¿por qué no se enojaba?, a este punto el ya estaría estrangulándome, que raro

Hizo ademan de ayudarme a levantarme pero lo empuje.

-¡Que no me toques Jackson!, aléjate de mí, déjame en paz, y todos ustedes que miran, ¿se les perdió algo por aquí?

-Amor, están preocupados por ti, Clarisse no lo hizo a propósito, fue un accidente, cálmate.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?, ¿me podrían explicar, porque amanecí en las canchas en lugar de mi cama?, si esto ha sido una más de tus bromitas Jackson, te juro que me las vas a pagar, ¡le diré a Luke que te ponga a limpiar los establos!, vas a pasar tanto tiempo con los pegasos que pensaras que puedes hablar con ellos una vez más.

La mirada que me dirigieron todos era de confusión e incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. El primero en hablar fue Jackson.

-Annabeth, Luke falleció ¿recuerdas?, hace dos semanas.

El vacio que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible, no, no, no, ¡no!, Luke no podía estar muerto, no mi Luke, la furia se apodero de mi y abofeteé a Jackson por su osadía, como era capaz de bromear con algo así. La cara de incredulidad de Jackson y de todos los demás no tenia precio.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así?, ¿Dónde está Luke?, llévenme con él.

-Annabeth- era una chica, pelirroja de ojos verdes, con pecas diminutas por todo su rostro.- Tranquila, no pasa nada, dime que es lo que recuerdas.

-¿Quién eres?, y… ¿Por qué me eres amable conmigo?

-Soy Rachel, y soy tu amiga ¿recuerdas?

-Yo no tengo amigas y no te conozco, ¿dónde está Luke?

-Annabeth, que es lo que recuerdas.

-Rachel déjala en paz, solo necesita descansar.- Dijo Jackson mientras se frotaba la mejilla mallugada.- Ella lo ignoro totalmente y me miro fijamente.

-Dime que es lo último que recuerdas Annabeth.

-No me gusta que me digan Annabeth, es un nombre raro, me gusta Annie, y eso todos lo saben, no sé porque me llaman por mi nombre completo. ¿Dónde está Luke?

-Ya te lo dije amor.- La voz de Jackson era baja, como si no me quisiera asustar.

-Iré a ver a Quirón si ustedes no me dicen que está pasando.

Me di la vuelta y deje a todos ahí plantados. Camine hecha una furia hacia la casa grande, donde se encontraba el "Gran Quirón" (nótese el sarcasmo), no sé porque le daban tanta importancia, solo era un centauro mas en este mundo. Podía escuchar los pasos de alguien que me seguía, pero no le preste atención y seguí mi camino.

-Annabeth espera- otra vez Jackson, ¿es que nunca me dejaría en paz?, lo ignore y entre a la casa.

-¡Quirón!- grite, a lo que el centauro se asomo por la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa querida? ya habían tardado en aparecer, pensé que no me iban ayudar con las clases. - Ignore el apodo y la mención de ayudar con las clases, si como no, ¿yo ayudando en sus clases?, era más fácil que la momia del oráculo se parará a dar un paseo por el bosque a que yo le ayudara, mejor fui al grano.

-Me podrías decir ¿dónde está Luke?- compartió una mirada de confusión con Jackson y él le "explico" lo que había pasado.

-Estábamos por las canchas de volibol cundo Clarisse lanzo la pelota y le pego en la cabeza, estuvo inconsciente unos minutos y Will dice que puede estar confundida, pero se le pasara en unos instantes, solo tienes que calmarte amor.

-¡No me digas amor!, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien Jackson, así que déjame en paz.- Salí hecha una furia de la casa grande y me dirigí a mi cabaña, pero al llegar todo estaba mal, en mi cama habían planos, y dibujos de edificios, una laptop con una marca muy extraña en la cubierta y un cuchillo de bronce celestial, pero ese cuchillo era de Luke, por lo que debía de estar cerca.

**Percy**

Annabeth nos dejó a Quirón y a mí solos en la entrada, nunca había visto a mi listilla comportarse de esa manera, tan… arrogante, y jamás pensé que podría llegar a abofetearme, si, acepto que a veces discutíamos bastante, pero nunca a el grado de abofetearme, y todo eso de Luke, el que lo buscara y se preocupara tanto por él en estos momentos hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

-Esta rara- comento Quirón.

-No me digas- murmure, mientras sentía mi mejilla arder del golpe, y vaya que tiene la mano pesada mi Annabeth.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella Percy, se ve muy alterada.

Salí en dirección a la cabaña de Atenea, al llegar note que Annabeth tenía entre sus manos la laptop de Dédalo, por fin había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es esto?, y ¿qué es esta marca?, ¿dónde están mis cosas?, ¿dónde está Luke? – Y volvemos a lo mismo, Luke.

-Annabeth ya te explique qué….

-Cállate Jackson, aquí esta su cuchillo, pero ¿donde está él?, el nunca se separa de sus cuchillo. ¿Por qué todo esta tan cambiado?, ¿Dónde estoy?

El ver llorar a mi listilla me partía el corazón, algo no estaba bien con ella, esto no era algo provocado por un golpe, algo estaba mal con Annabeth, es como si fuera otra persona, como si no nos conociera, tal vez tenia amnesia, pero Will dejo que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte para provocar algo así y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo me llamaba Jackson?, ni un solo sesos de algas? o Percy al menos.

-Annabeth….

-No me digas así, ¡soy Annie!, hija de Atenea, seguidora de Afrodita, hija de Frederick Chase, novia de Luke Castellán y estudiante de modelaje.

Me quede estupefacto, no podía creer lo que me decía, esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto o mi primera novia se estaba volviendo loca. Vaya que tenia suerte escogiendo novias.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! Contéstame Jackson, este no es mi hogar, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el campamento amor, estas entre amigos, no hay nada que temer.

-¿Dónde está Luke?

-Falleció en la titanomania, ¿recuerdas Annabeth?, tú estabas ahí cuando sucedió, se sacrifico en modo de redención.

-Estás loco, lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi cabaña, discutiendo con Malcom por decir que soy una vergüenza para Atenea, y yo diciéndole que no me importa lo que ella piense de mi, después de eso la cena y, yo yéndome a dormir, después de eso nada, desperté hoy en las canchas contigo abrazándome.

Ok, esto ya no era normal, esta no era mi listilla, pero si no era mi Annabeth ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué hace aquí? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Dónde está mi Annabeth?

**Annabeth**

Después de despertar en la enfermería Luke me llevo a desayunar, estaba en la mesa de Atenea, sola, porque nadie se quería sentar conmigo, estaba procesando todo lo que me había dicho Luke, según esto, nunca había existido una guerra entre los Dioses y los Titanes, llegue aquí a los doce años de edad… sola. Luke había llegado aquí a los once años, él tenia diecinueve cuando yo llegué, era muy amigo de Thalía, pero al llegar yo no me despegue de él, y con el tiempo, mientras iba creciendo empezamos a salir. Teníamos dos años juntos y mi Sesos de algas estaba aquí desde los trece años, nunca fue reclamado por Poseidón y se encontraba en la cabaña de Hermes. Nunca nos llevamos bien y apenas podíamos estar en un mismo espacio cinco minutos sin querer matarnos.

Estaba en preparatoria, vivía en San Francisco con mi padre y mi madrastra, quien me ayudaba en iniciar mi carrera de modelaje, Luke estaba en la universidad y Percy vivía con su madre y su padrastro Gabe, era muy callado y no era muy sociable entre los campistas, Thalía era muy extraña, tampoco fue reclamada, no congeniábamos mucho, me mandaba miradas que matan, podía sentir la electricidad recorrerme cada vez que pasaba a un lado de ella, y no entendía cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta que era una hija de Zeus.

Me sorprendía cada vez que miraba a mis amigos, a aquellos a los que creí que había perdido para siempre, pero la sorpresa fue el saber que no hablaba con nadie.

-Tienes un carácter difícil de llevar amor, no te preocupes, me tienes a mi.- Esa había sido la brillante respuesta de Luke para decirme que todos me odiaban y nadie me quería cerca.

El día transcurría con todos mis amigos haciéndome caras o poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ellos, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, este no era mi campamento, y estos no eran mis amigos, este era un sueño muy realista a causa del golpe. Me encontraba sola en el lago observando a Percy en la orilla cuando decidí hacer acto de aparición.

-Hola.

-¿Qué quieres Chase?

-Quiero hablar contigo, vengo en paz.- Me senté y le hice señas para que me acompañara.

-¿Annie Chase quiere hablar conmigo?, pero que he hecho para merecer tal honor de tu presencia.- contesto lleno de sarcasmo

-No me digas así Percy, ¿podemos hablar como amigos?, dime Annabeth.

-¿Amigos?, ¿tú y yo?, pero si apenas nos soportamos, tú me odias, lo has dejado bastante claro, y tu no me agradas en lo absoluto, así que no veo de que podamos hablar, ¿de lo perfecta que es tu vida con tus padres?, ¿de cómo va tu carrera de modelaje?, ¿de tu relación con el líder del campamento?, o es acaso que necesitas más atención, porque si no es de eso, no sé de qué podemos hablar tu y yo.

-Percy, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que no soy la Annie que tanto odias?

-Te diría que estás loca, porque, te estoy viendo, eres Annie la hueca odiosa.

-No, no entiendes, estoy en un lugar equivocado, yo no pertenezco a este lugar, esta no debería de pasar, tengo que despertar de esta ilusión.

-Annie, estas donde debes estar, y tienes lo que mereces, el desprecio de todos.

-No lo entiendes, esto no es real, en cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo volverá a la normalidad, tú me dirás que todo está bien y, podremos dar nuestro paseo por el campo de fresas, Thalía volverá con las cazadoras y nos hará cara de asco por estar juntos y tú me dirás que todo está bien porque estamos juntos.

-¿Juntos?, ¿es que acaso no entiendes?, nos odiamos a muerte, no somos amigos, ¿cómo podríamos estar juntos si me das asco?- y con eso me mato, nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Luke nos traiciono.

-Percy, tú y yo estamos juntos, somos amigos desde que fuimos a nuestra primera misión juntos y, hace poco empezamos a salir.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, nunca he salido a una misión, y menos contigo, no soy tan importante como para recibir una misión, ni siquiera me ha reclamado mi padre divino.

-Pero yo sé quien es tu padre Percy.

-Cállate Chase, ya acepte que no soy importante para los olímpicos, dejémoslo así.

-¿Por qué vienes al lago Percy?

-¿Cómo que a que vengo?, a pensar, el agua me relaja, y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Solo digo que yo creo que en el fondo sabes quién eres y, a donde perteneces.

Nos miramos atentamente y por primera vez sentí que no me estaba volviendo loca, era Percy, pero no era mi Percy, lo había notado en su forma de actuar, le faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Había creído que el hablarlo con él me haría despertar de este loco sueño pero no. Seguía aquí, con el viéndome con confusión.

-Amor, ¿te está molestando otra vez?- la voz de Luke me sobresalto.

-No, solo charlábamos.

-Como sea- dijo Percy.- Esta loca Luke, no sé cómo te fijaste en ella.

-Jackson, déjala en paz.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar, nos esperan.

Luke estiro su mano hacia mí para ayudarme y emprendimos hacia los comedores. Al llegar pude sentir las miradas de todos en mi, de seguro pensaban "ahí va la loca de Annabeth pensando en que no es de aquí" podía escuchar sus cuchicheos acerca de mi.

Pasaron mesa por mesa a dar su ofrenda a los dioses y en la mesa de Hermes pude distinguir a Percy, Thalía y a Nico Di Angelo y su hermana Bianca, se miraban más grandes, pero definitivamente eran ellos.

Cuando era el turno de los de Atenea, Malcom fue el primero en pasar, los empujones que me propinaban eran demasiados, y provocaron que cayeran dos veces, en las cuales Luke me ayudó, Silena y sus hermanas me molestaban continuamente, recordándome que no era una hija de Afrodita, supongo que así me hacían enojar aquí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba a punto de volverme loca, esta era la segunda noche aquí, debía de estar en estado de coma porque no despertaba Este día era peor que el anterior, todos me molestaban y me empujaban, Clarisse se esmeraba en hacerme el día imposible, Percy me ignoraba cada vez que le hablaba, Quirón no se molestaba en escucharme, los Di Angelo no me hablaban y Thalía, bueno… Thalía siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil, pero ella no se molestaba en ocultar su odio hacia mí. El único que estaba conmigo era Luke, pero era exhaustivo el voltear el rostro cada vez que mi "novio Luke" intentaba besarme, lo cual era muy seguido. Había intentado de todo para despertar, desde pellizcarme, pasando por meterme al lago completa hasta el grado de ir a rogarle al señor D que me ayudara, consiguiendo que me dijera que ya no molestara, algo típico de él.

Los rumores no se habían hecho esperar, todos se burlaban de mí, las teorías eran variadas, que estaba loca, que mi cerebro se había terminado de atrofiar, que trataba de llamar la atención, que estaba bajo la influencia de narcóticos, entre muchas otras más. No me dejaban en paz, los burlas eran de lo más hirientes para mi, y el hecho de que me trataran como tonta no tenia perdón, incluso consideraban más inteligentes a las hijas de Afrodita que a mí, lo cual ya era indignante.

A la hora de la cena, todos sabían ya de mis alucinaciones como les llamaban, era horrible ser tratada como la rara, loca y odiosa, de una cosa estaba segura, jamás en mi vida me volvería a burlar de alguien.

La cena transcurría normal, estábamos dando las ofrendas a los Dioses, cuando de la fogata se empezó a ver la forma de una mujer. Era una forma brillante, casi chocante, de varios colores, como un arco iris, todos nos quedamos expectantes de lo que iba a pasar. La mujer salió de la fogata y estaba vestida con un precioso vestido griego blanco, peinada en rizos negras perfectamente acomodados y resplandeciendo en una luz dorada.

-Mi señora Hera.- Quirón y todos se arrodillaron ante ella, pero yo no.

- Annie, que esperas rinde honores a la reina de los Dioses.- Me insto Quirón, pero yo solo podía mirarla fijamente, si esto era un sueño podría negarme, este era mi sueño de coma, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y definitivamente no me iba a arrodillar ante ella.

-Veo que no has cambiado Annabeth,- me dirigió una sonrisa burlona- por eso te traje aquí, necesito que busques algo para mí y es de vital importancia que lo recuperes pronto, muchas cosas dependen de ello.

-Yo no pienso ayudarte, no sé qué haces aquí pero no pienso hacer nada por ti.

-Annabeth,- la voz de Quirón era de preocupación- no deberías despreciar a nuestra señora, discúlpela mi señora, ella no ha sido ella últimamente.

-Pero eso ya lo sé Quirón, fui yo quien la trajo aquí.

-Así que estoy aquí por tu culpa, ¡exijo que me dejes despertar!- los murmullos se empezaron a alzar y Hera alzo la mano para hacerlos callar.

-Creí que eras más inteligente Annabeth, contaba que ya lo habías descubierto, supongo que no eres tan brillante como tu madre presume.- En cuanto dijo eso las carcajadas de los campista no sé dieron a esperar, pero una vez más Hera los calló.

-Estas despierta, solo que no estás en donde perteneces, estas en la otra realidad de nuestro mundo, la otra cara de la moneda se podría decir.

-¡Tú!, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! Cuando mi madre se entere.

-Atenea sabe, ella lo sugirió, de hecho ella está con la otra tu, así que no trates de intimidarme niña, ya me has hecho bastantes desplantes en el pasado, pero estoy dispuesta a ser compasiva y perdonarte a cambio de que busques algo para mí.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Fácil, el mundo acaba, y te quedas atrapada en esta realidad, sin el pececillo de Poseidón, ya sabes, un típico verano para ti.

-¿Qué necesitas que busque?- la resignación se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga estos últimos días.

-Eso lo tendremos que discutir en privado, será mejor entrar ir a la casa grande, ¿Quirón?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos acompañe tu noviecito, alguien tiene que ir contigo en la misión.

-Percy.- volteé a verlo, al igual que todos, ya que Luke se estaba parando para venir a mi lado, y no esperaba que yo llamará al chico que realmente era mi novio. Percy se puso sonrojo de la pena y se quedo viéndome fijamente con la duda pintada en su rostro al igual que Luke. Hera solo soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, supongo que no especifique que novio te podía acompañar, que vengan ambos.

La seguimos a la casa grande y ambos chicos se posicionaron a mis costados, siguiéndome unos pasos detrás y emprendimos el camino.

-¿Así que no estás loca?- la voz de Percy realmente parecía sorprendida.

-No, yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, sabía que no estaba loca.

-¿Dónde está Annie?- Era la Primera vez que Luke hablaba desde que paso lo del comedor, supongo que yo también me enojaría si mi novio llamara a otro chica como su novia.

-Debe de estar con mis amigos.

Llegamos a la casa grande y nos acomodamos en la sala, Hera nos señalo donde sentarnos y Quirón cerró las puertas detrás de él.

-Bien, que necesitas que busque.

-Debes entender Annabeth, que no podrás fallar, no solo está en peligro tu destino y la de tus amigos, sino que también el equilibrio del universo, el cambiar de realidades no es algo fácil de hacer, incluso a nosotros nos cuesta, ahora el traerte a ti, has dejado a Hécate exhausta, tu madre tiene jaquecas y Hestia no se encuentra en sus mejores momentos.- Genial, como si el preocuparme por mi vida no fuera lo más importante en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Hera solo entorno los ojos y me respondió con voz de cansancio.

-Es que ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? Te digo que estamos en peligro mortal y tú te preocupas por pequeñeces. Esta es la segunda realidad de las cosas, el Universo tiene distintas realidades, tres para ser exactas. Esta es la segunda, tu perteneces a la primera y, la tercera, bueno, no quieres saber los que pasa ahí, ¡cielos! Ni yo quiero saber lo que pasa ahí. Pero esto es otra versión de la verdad, todas esas decisiones que no parecen importantes, si lo son, así que mientras tú eliges algo, aquí eliges otro, por lo que esto es el "qué hubiera pasado si…" de ustedes los mortales.

-Entonces….

-Todo es real, has tenido el honor de ser la primera en atravesar las realidades, así que no nos hagas arrepentirnos, ten éxito en tu búsqueda y podrás regresar a tu hogar, demuéstrame que eres una de mis heroínas.- La última parte la dijo con un significado diferente.

-¿Qué necesitas que busque?

-Así me gusta.

-Ha sido robado algo del Olimpo, algo muy importante, es el phitos de Pandora, se lo robaron a Hestia.

-Pero dijiste que lo que sucedía allá no afectaba aquí, si Percy no se lo dio, ¿cómo es que lo obtuvo Hestia?

-Porque lo que es de los Dioses en una realidad, también es de su propiedad en la otra.

-Esperen, mi otro yo o lo que sea le dio a Hestia el bitos de Pandora.

-Veo que sigue igual de brillante.- contesto Hera.- Es phitos, y si, en la otra realidad tu ofreciste la caja a Hestia.

-¿Y yo?, que es de mi allá.

Hera y yo miramos a Luke, busque la forma de suavizarle el golpe, pero no encontraba la forma de decirle que había tomado una decisión equivocada, pero Hera tomo la palabra.

-Nada, estás muerto y nos traicionaste para ayudar a Cronos a derrocarnos, así que tuviste el final que merecías, la muerte. Moriste en brazos de Annabeth.

El rostro de Luke se ensombreció a tal grado que me dio tristeza.

-Vaya Hera, ¿te han dicho que eres la Diosa más sensible del Olimpo?

-No tengo que ser sensible niña, soy la reina de los Dioses, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Como sea, ¿puedo contar contigo?

-No es como si me quedara otra opción, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que no, las Diosas estamos de tu parte Annabeth, pídenos ayuda y te la daremos en el grado que podamos.

-Supongo que es hora de visitar a la Oráculo- hablo Quirón por primera vez.

-Supongo que no está Rachel aquí.

-Supones bien.- Contestó la reina de los cielos.

-¿Quién es Rachel?- Preguntaron tres voces masculinas mientras subía al ático.

El volver a consultar a la Oráculo en estado momia no era agradable, aun tenia pesadillas con la ultima profecía que me había dicho, no quería no pensar en que me diría ahora.

-Oráculo de Delfos, dime el destino, ¿qué predices para mi futuro?

La niebla verde empezó a salir de su boca y se enrosco a mí alrededor como una serpiente al acecho. Su voz retumbo en mi cabeza y me dijo la profecía.


	3. Cap'itulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Annie.**

El que te enteres que no estás en tu mundo, por lo que había entendido no es una sensación agradable, y menos que te lo diga tu madre, la que nunca se había visto interesada en ti. Porque yo era la única de sus hijos a la que jamás se había dirigido, ni una revelación en un sueño, nada.

Ahora a todo eso agréguenle que se te aparece de la nada mientras estas "entrenando" con la espada, y que te diga frente de todos que esto es una lección para que madures y dejes de ser la niña malcriada que eres, y empieces a comportarte como una verdadera hija de Atenea bla, bla, bla, y que tienes que ir a una peligrosa búsqueda, porque si, he oído lo que pasa en las búsquedas, duermes a la deriva, no hay donde asearse, y tienes suerte si pruebas bocado una vez veces al día.

Pero si a eso le agregas que te va a acompañar Jackson y Di Angelo, y que encima tengas que escuchar una profecía acerca de la elegida, pactos, reclamados, sangre y peste. Pero eso no es todo, ¡no!, para el colmo de los colmos te enteras que tu novio está muerto, que fue un traidor y que sales con el peor chico de todos, todo en un par de horas. Bueno, digamos que no entraría en tu top ten de mejores días de tu vida, ¿no crees?

Pues ese fue mí día, mi tercer día desde que desperté en las canchas de voleibol, así que ahora me encuentro empacando las provisiones en una pequeña mochila, propiedad de Annabeth, es raro referirme a mí como si fuera otra persona, aunque técnicamente somos la misma persona que estamos en diferente lugar, ¡argh! todo esto me produce jaquecas.

Tengo a Jackson encima de mi todo el tiempo, lo cual es incomodo, no respeta lo que es el espacio personal, me trata como si fuera de porcelana desde que se entero que Annabeth y yo estamos conectadas al ser intercambiadas, lo que en pocas palabras significa, si yo muero aquí, ella muere allá y viceversa, lo que no mejora nuestras expectativas de vida.

Así que, ahora emprenderemos camino hacia Washington en busca del noctuam* de mi madre, ahí fue la última vez que fue visto, lo cual no es extraño ya que ahí se encuentra la biblioteca del congreso, una de las más grandes bibliotecas de todo el mundo.

¿Qué es lo que empaca una semidiosa para una búsqueda?, ¿comida?, ¿ropa?, ¿armas?, por lo que me ha dicho Jackson las provisiones se pierden rápido, pero siempre hay que ir prevenidos. Elisa y Malcom se acercaron a mí y me ayudaron a meter en la maleta un cambio de ropa, ambrosia, néctar y un poco de fuego griego, me dieron unas dracmas de oro y unos cuantos dólares, no era mucho pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

Partiríamos al día siguiente temprano. Argos nos llevaría a la estación de trenes donde compraríamos los pasajes de abordar y con suerte llegaríamos a Washington al medio día.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que Annabeth, harías lo mismo por nosotros.- La verdad es que no, yo nunca hago nada por nadie que no sea yo o las personas que me importan, pero no les contesto eso, solo asiento y sonrío como me ha enseñado la diplomacia.

Al día siguiente Argos nos lleva en la camioneta del campamento a Nico, Jackson y a mí a la estación. Nico se la pasa callado en el fondo como si no existiéramos, mientras que Jackson no deja de contarme las aventuras que ha tenido con su Annabeth, y de cómo es ella, lo cual me parece irritante.

Llegamos a la estación y me bajo de la camioneta sin mirar atrás. Escucho a Jackson y Nico despedirse y emprendemos camino a la ventanilla de pasajes. Cuando estamos a bordo del tren espero poder dormir un poco, pero como siempre no cuento con tanta suerte, Jackson se sienta a un lado de mí y empieza a parlotear una vez más, y esta vez Nico no se queda callado.

-¿Supiste qué Travis está saliendo con Katie?- pregunto Jackson

-¿Gardner?

-Sí, ¡puedes creerlo!, después de que se juraron odio eterno.

-Jajajajaja, si recuerdo ese día.

-¡Quien no!, fue todo un alboroto, aun recuerdo a Katie persiguiendo a Travis hasta el bosque, ya decía yo que no la molestaba solo porque le parecia divertido.

-¿Podrían callarse?, ya es bastante malo tener que estar aquí con ustedes, ahora agréguenle que no se callan.-Dije irritada.

-Cálmate Annabeth- dijo Nico- trataremos de no molestar.

-¿Sabes?, no tienes que ser tan grosera siempre, es por eso que no tienes amigos.

-Cállate Jackson, tú no sabes nada.

-Tal vez, pero si se que a las personas como tu nadie las quiere cerca.- Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Chicos, creo que mejor voy a estirar las piernas…

-No haces otra cosa más que quejarte, me enfadas.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero si eres tu él que no se calla, eres tan exasperante, no sé cómo te soporta tu novia.

-¡Porque ella si es capaz de tener emociones humanas!

-¿Qué estas insinuando Jackson?

-Qué eres odiosa como excremento de Pegaso

-¡Te odio!

-Chicos, cálmense, están llamando la atención

-¡No me digas que hacer Di Angelo!

Estábamos tan enojados que no nos percatamos de la mujer que se nos acerco.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Estamos bien, muchas gracias.-Contesto Nico.

-¿Seguros que no se les ofrece nada a los mestizos?

-No, ya le dijeron que no se nos ofrece nada.- Conteste, sin dejar de asesinar con la mirada a Jackson, que se tenso al momento y deslizo su mano a su bolsillo.

-Es una lástima -dijo la mujer- Me gusta jugar con la comida.- sonrío, mostrando unos colmillos de dos centímetros, tan puntiagudos que eran capaces de desgarrar hasta el asiento del vagón.

-¡Gorgona!- gritó Jackson.

Nico saco su espada negra como el abismo, y Jackson atacó a la bestia, los humanos no se que verían, pero estaban gritando y corriendo en estampida. Jackson la atacaba por un costado y Nico por el otro, pero era rápida. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, solo veía a los monstruos con los que entrenábamos, pero no creía que esta fuera a ser muy amable.

La Gorgona embistió a Jackson por el costado, aventándolo hacia la ventana, donde su cabeza pego contra el sillón, dejándolo desorientado. Nico no tuvo tanta suerte, el monstruo desgarro su pecho con sus garras mortíferas.

-Vaya, tres mestizos para desayunar, y decían que serian difíciles de matar, fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.- Cada vez se iba acercando mas a mí y no tenía nada con que defenderme, a excepción del cuchillo de Annabeth, que no sabía cómo usar.

Escuche el golpe antes de sentirlo, cuando mire ya estaba en el suelo con sus serpientes arroscándose en mi cuerpo, podía sentir el olor de su veneno a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Nico estaba sangrando demasiado y no podía moverse sin desangrarse. Jackson, encontró su espada y atacó.

Logró quitármela de encima, pero se encontraba muy aturdido aún como para poder hacerle frente solo. La Gorgona le atravesó el hombro con sus garras, perforando por completo ambos hombros y un grito agónico salió de sus labios.

El tren freno de repente, fue lo único que evitó que lo hicieran brocheta de semidiós, los humanos empezaron a bajar del vagón, pero nosotros no podíamos salir, y no podía dejar a Jackson y Nico morir solos. Fue cuando recordé mi maleta, debía estar por ahí.

Me arrastre hasta alcanzar mi mochila y saque el paquetito que Malcom me dio de fuego griego. No sabía cuánto usar, pero el paquete era pequeño, por lo que use todo.

-¡Hey tu!, monstruo asqueroso, aquí estoy.

-Tranquila cariño, no desesperes, hay tiempo para ti también.-Jackson me miraba con suplica en sus ojos.

-Llévate a Nico, salgan de aquí.-Me dijo. Nico ya se encontraba inconsciente y le costaba respirar.

-No. Tú, ¿quieres a una hija de Atenea?, o no puedes con la inteligencia de mi madre.

-Tan orgullosa como la madre, para tu suerte me gustan los desafíos mocosa.- Y sin más aventó a Jackson tres asientos detrás de ella, golpeándose en el camino.

-Toma a Nico, tengo un plan.- grite antes de ser golpeada por la Gorgona de frente. Me rasgo el brazo y sentí dolor como nunca en mi vida.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente niña?- Forcejee con la Gorgona, tratando de ganar tiempo, pero solo logre rasgarle un costado con el cuchillo.

Alce la vista y vi que Jackson y Nico estaban cerca de la salida, las patrullas se escuchaban cerca y no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, Jackson volteo a verme y trato de ayudarme, pero las heridas de sus hombros lo hacían lento y torpe.

Antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, active el paquetito de fuego griego y se lo avente a la Gorgona en la cara, explotando en llamas, ella y todo lo que el fuego toco, que para mi desgracia era todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella, bloqueándome la salida.

-¡Ahhhhh! –Gritaba desesperado el monstruo, y se convirtió en polvo dorado, dejándome sola en un vagón en llamas.

-Annabeth, ¿dónde estás?- la voz de Jackson sonaba desesperada.

-Aquí, no puedo salir, no veo nada.

-¡Maldición!

El humo no me dejaba respirar, sentía mis pulmones arder y mis ojos escocían. Era ahora o nunca, si no salía pronto moriría cocinada. Reuní todo el valor que pude y atravesé las llamas como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sentí la piel de mis brazos quemándose, y no podía ver nada a mí alrededor, estaba resignándome a morir cuando sentí unos brazos jalándome hacia la derecha.

-Salgamos de aquí ahora.- jamás me había alegrado de ver tanto de ver a Jackson, pero juro que lo vi como un enviado de los Dioses.

Corrimos por el pasillo y salimos a el exterior, trate de respirar, pero los pulmones me ardían demasiado, el humo nos asfixiaba lentamente. Tomamos a Nico y entre los dos lo arrastramos hacia el pequeño bosquecito que estaba cerca. Los humanos nos buscarían y necesitábamos atender nuestras heridas y desaparecer del ojo público.

No llegamos muy lejos, Jackson apenas se podía sostener de pie, sus hombros sangraban demasiado y no podía moverse sin sentir dolor. Mis pulmones ardían y la marca que me dejaron de recuerdo sangraba, mis brazos no estaban mejor, me ardían, la cabeza me daba vueltas a causa de los golpes por la falta de oxigeno y cargar a Nico no nos ayudaba.

Nos echamos en la sombra de un árbol y empecé a buscar algo en la única mochila que se salvo. Había ambrosia y néctar, suficiente para los tres, pero era lo único que nos quedaba. Atendimos primero a Nico que era el más grave de los tres. Su respiración se empezó a normalizar, fue cuando me sentí un poco más tranquila.

Al siguiente que atendí fue a Jackson, tuve que limpiar sus heridas. Hizo que brotara de entre la tierra un chorro de agua salada. Aproveche a limpiar los rasguños de Nico.

Cuando los hombros de Jackson se miraban mejor, pase con mis brazos. Me ardían con en contacto del sol, quería llorar, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Ahora que no quedaba adrenalina en mi cuerpo sentía todo. Los rasguños de mi brazo quemaban, la cabeza me daba vueltas, miraba borroso, y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí.- Jackson tomo el trapo con el que estaba tratando mis quemadas de entre mis brazos y empezó a pasar el paño húmedo por mis quemaduras. -Ya, no llores, todo está bien, estamos bien.

-¿Cómo vamos a estar bien?, Nico casi muere por mi culpa, estas muy herido para continuar y yo me habría cocinado si no fuera por ti.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón, pero estamos vivos.

-¿Cómo es que pueden vivir así?, ¿cómo sobrevive Annabeth?

-Ya nos acostumbramos.

-Pero aun así, ¿Cómo sobreviven?

-Bueno mi listilla siempre tiene un plan- vertió un poco de néctar en mis brazos y ardieron más de lo normal-. Ya esta, solo te quedara una pequeña marca.

-Gracias Jackson, ¿sabes?, no eres tan malo como pensaba.-hice un amago de sonrisa, pero seguramente se vio como una mueca a causa del dolor.

-De nada-río-, y… lamento lo que dije en el tren, no debí decirlo.

-Pero es cierto, soy odiosa, es por eso que no tengo amigos, sé que tengo suerte de tener a Luke como novio, él merece algo mejor, lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes cómo?

-Creo que aun estas a tiempo de cambiar, de ser una mejor persona.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Con lo que hiciste hoy, no te voy a negar que por un momento creí que nos dejarías a Nico y a mi solos en el vagón, pero no lo hiciste. Nos salvaste Annie, y te has ganado mi respeto y confianza.

-Gracias Jackson

-Dime Percy, Jackson se escucha muy formal, de alguien maduro.- Reímos por sus ocurrencias, pero me mostré de acuerdo.

-Está bien, Percy.

-Deberíamos movernos, nos buscaran. Nico debe descansar, no sé donde estamos.

-Chicos… creo que ya puedo seguir.- Nico me sorprendió, no contaba con que alguien más escuchara mis momentos de sinceridad-. ¿Lo que escuche hace rato significa que ya no se van a querer matar cada cinco minutos?

-No- dije con voz dura para la sorpresa de Percy-. Significa que vamos a querer matarnos cada quince minutos. – Sonreímos los tres.

-En ese caso- dijo Percy-. Nos quedan diez minutos, así que aprovéchalos Nico. Y explotamos en carcajadas. Esto era nuevo, era extraño incluso, pero se podía decir que ahora tenía dos amigos y eso me gustaba.

**Jackson**

Saber que existen varias realidades es algo que te deja shokeado, si eso era cierto entonces todo lo que decía Annabeth era cierto. En algún ligar tenía un mejor estilo de vida con mi mamá, lejos del oloroso Gabe, tenía amigos y un progenitor divino que se preocupaba por mí. Era increíble que en dieciséis años no mandara una señal de interés hacia mí, una postal no caería mal.

-Esto es raro- Quirón reflexionaba en voz alta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Quirón, ¿dónde está mi Annie?, debemos buscarla, debe estar asustada, ¿quién sabe qué es lo que esté haciendo allá.-Luke, tan preocupado como siempre, la verdad no sé cómo se fijo en Annie.

-Pues pobres de los que la tengan que soportar-Murmure. Ganando una mirada asesina de Luke.

-¿Qué?, es verdad, no quiero sabes como esta, ha de estar como loca.

-¿Cómo estarías tu Jackson?, ¿Cómo estarías si despertaras en un lugar desconocido?, ¡Dioses!, debo encontrarla. Déjeme ir con ella señora Hera, déjeme ayudar a mi novia en lo que tenga que hacer allá.

-No, esto es algo que tiene que hacer sola. Está a salvo con los hijos de Hades y Poseidón.

-Pero…

-Nada Luke, concéntrate porque desempeñaras un papel importante en esta búsqueda. Y tu Perseus, iras con ellos, así que no me falles, ya le he perdonado bastantes desplantes a tu noviecita y a ti en el pasado.

El pensar en Annie como novio me avergonzaba, sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro, como hace unos instantes en el comedor, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

-¿El?, pero no ha sido reconocido, no puede formar parte de una búsqueda.- Gracias Luke, me encanta que me recuerden que no le importo a mi progenitor divino. Agache la cabeza y me hundí en mi miseria.

-Eso se arregla, no creo que su padre lo pase desapercibido, a él y a los otros.

-¿Quiénes otros?-pregunte.

-Bueno, digamos que no eres el único error de los Dioses.

-No creo que sea muy amable decirle eso a los chicos mi señora.

-Es solo un comentario Quirón, seguro sabe sobrellevarlo.

-El que sea la reina de los cielos no significa que deba ser extremadamente odiosa.-explote y cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que dije me arrepentí. Las miradas de los tres eran de incredulidad, como preguntándose, ¿realmente es tan estúpido?, Hera me taladraba con la mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los pasos en las escaleras nos hicieron voltearnos.

De ellas salió una muy perturbada Annabeth, tenía un brillo de miedo y furia en la mirada, sin duda se veía como alguien a quien no quisieras de enemigo, nada que ver con la Annie local.

-Bueno hay noticias, pero no creo que les haga gracia.- dijo mirándonos a todos.

-Bueno, no nos hagas esperar, ¿qué dijo la oráculo?- dijo Hera, y la contestación de Annabeth nos dejo sorprendidos.

**(1) noctuam***: es el búho de Atenea, en algunos relatos quien poseía el búho, poseía la bendición y don de la sabiduría y planificación de la Diosa, asegurándole el éxito en lo que planeara.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo es algo corto pero vamos viendo una evolución en nuestra Annie(: por algo se empieza y vemos que Jackson es igual de imprudente que Percy xD ¿Que les pareció Hera?**

**Tarde en actualizar por lo examenes y proyectos de la uni, asi que les aviso que tengo examenes cada mes (lo se, no es de Dios U.U') , asi que cuando no actualice es por eso, pero tratare de avisarles antes.**

**Dejen que es lo que quieren ver en los proximos capitulos, aun no termino la historia asi que si quieren que agregue algo diganme y veo como podemos agregar sus ideas.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Annabeth**

-Oráculo de Delfos, dime el destino, ¿qué predices para mi futuro?

La niebla verde empezó a salir de su boca y se enrosco a mí alrededor como una serpiente al acecho. Su voz retumbo en mi cabeza y me dijo la profecía.

"Después de la ignorancia mantenida por ellos dieciséis años,

Cinco mestizos cambiarán en tal girado termino,

Será la elegida, el mismo reclamado de distinto tiempo, el conocido como traidor, el ángel de la muerte y la gracia

De quienes los olímpicos no están muy conformes,

Quienes viajaran y honrarán al Olimpo una vez más, a la muerte por partida doble enfrentaran.

Y con un pacto de peste, muerte y sangre, lo que buscan encontrarán,

la venganza forma tomará y un precio se pagará"

El saber que me iba a enfrentar a mi muerte una vez más no me tranquilizaba, pero tampoco me sorprendía demasiado. El arriesgar mi vida era como respirar para mí ya. Baje a la sala donde los demás me esperaban y me prepare para darles las "buenas" noticias. Se pondrían tan alegres como yo (y aquí es en donde empleo mi amplio conocimiento de sarcasmo).

-Bueno hay noticias, pero no creo que les haga gracia.- Podía sentir un ambiente tenso en la sala, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que habíamos descubierto recientemente. Percy me miraba agradecido de haber llegado en ese momento.

Les dije la profecía. Hera no se veía muy contenta, se miraba perturbada, como si eso no es lo que esperara.

-Bueno, esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?- pregunte.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que tu madre y yo hicimos lo correcto al traerte aquí, las dos búsquedas… no sé. –murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

-¿Qué dos búsquedas?

-Nada, nada.

-¿Qué dos búsquedas?- presioné

-Deberíamos salir, tienen un gran día mañana, no me defrauden.

-Pero…

-Deben de ir alistando sus cosas, salen mañana a primera hora.

-Pero Jackson no puede salir.- Dijo Luke.

-Por cierto Jackson, no creas que te has salvado, pero te necesito enfocado, pero si yo fuera tú, me andaría con cuidado.- no entendí de lo que hablaban, preguntaría mas tarde.

Salimos y emprendimos camino hacia la fogata, donde se encontraban todos esperando noticias. Al llegar pude notar que los hermanos Stoll hacían bromas mientras saqueaban a algunos incautos que se dejaban engañar, Luke solo asintió a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Esos nunca cambiaran- me susurro.

-Ya creo que no, al menos alguien no ha cambiado.- Me miro fijamente, como evaluando su pregunta antes de decirla en voz alta.

-¿Qué tan diferente es aquí?, quiero decir; ¿realmente es tan diferente de dónde vienes?

Sus ojos azules resplandecían a como yo recordaba, sintiendo ese cariño tan familiar que recordaba cada vez que pensaba en él, en mi amigo, mi hermano, mi protector que se había ido. Mi hermano que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas, mi protector que se sacrificó para salvar el mundo. Pero este chico que estaba en frente de mi seguía siendo ese Luke, un Luke amable, sin rencores, risueño, leal… feliz.

Abrí la boca para contestar su pregunta cuando hubo una exclamación colectiva. Deslice mi mano automáticamente a mi cuchillo, hasta que recordé que no estaba conmigo. Alce la vista y pude notar cuatro símbolos ardiendo en el aire. Pero no eran símbolos cualquiera, eran los símbolos de los tres grandes.

La cara de todos los chicos del campamento era de asombro y yo solo podía pensar "enserio… ¿nunca se dieron cuenta?", si solo el estar cerca de ellos sientes ese aura de poder. Al igual que la primera vez que reclamaron a Percy todos se inclinaron ante Thalía, Percy, Bianca y Nico.

Me acerque a Percy, tome su mano y le susurre al oído.

-Cierra la boca sesos de alga, se te va a caer la baba.- soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa y estrecho mas mi mano.

-No arruines el momento Annabeth.

-Claro que no pececillo.- me frunció el seño y sonreímos.

-Parece que sí puedo ir a la búsqueda Luke y, cuando regresemos me mudaré.

Luke no contesto, volteamos a verlo pensado que se había molestado, pero vi que observaba a Thalía con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo.

-Ve con ella- susurre a Luke. Volteo a verme y asintió.

-Es raro ¿sabes?-dijo Percy

-¿El qué?

-El haber esperado esto por cuatro años, para descubrir quién era mi padre y descubro que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Además Hera tenía razón, no era el único ignorado – señalo a los Di Angelo, que estaban recibiendo más atención de la que estaban acostumbrados-, parece que a los grandes les falla la memoria.

-Bueno, yo trate de decírtelo.- baje la mirada a nuestras manos aun unidas. El siguió mi mirada y lo vi sonrojarse y soltar mi mano.

-Sí, supongo, pero si conocieras a la tu local no me culparías por no escucharte.

-¿Realmente soy tan mala aquí?

-No… solo digamos que no eres muy… ¿sociable?, no amigable, no olvida eso eres difícil de soportar, ¡rayos!, eso suena peor, olvida que dije eso.

-Ya entendí Jackson, cállate. –explotamos en carcajadas ante su mirada de disculpa.

-Parece que a Luke no le va muy bien ¿eh?

Voltee a ver y pude ver a una muy enojada Thalía estrellando la mano contra la mejilla de Luke.

-¡Eres un idiota Luke!- Luke solo asintió a frotarse la mejilla y sonrojarse como tomate maduro al notar que todo el campamento había notado la escena.

-Pero si veo que tienes el carácter de mi marido.- Con todo el alboroto había olvidado que Hera seguía ahí.- Thalía la miro con miedo, atemorizada de que le pudiera hacer algo.

Todos estábamos a la espera de que es lo que iba a hacer la reina de los cielos. Su mirada era de furia contenida, siempre se había caracterizado de ser celosa y posesiva, pero realmente temía por Thalía en estos momentos.

-Mi señora, no creo que sea buena idea desquitarse con la chica.- Hera alzo la mano haciendo callar a Quirón.

-No deberías confiarte niña, ¿sabes?, si por mí fuera ya estarías en los dominios de Hades.- Note que Luke se tensó visiblemente.

-No es justo – le dije-, si no le hiciste nada allá no deberías…

-Allá no es una amenaza, aunque el que se haya unido a Artemisia la pone fuera de mi alcance, no significa que tiene mi aprobación.- Hubo un duelo de mirada en el que definitivamente no ganó nadie - Como sea, respecto a la búsqueda, la última vez que vimos la caja fue en Greenwich, Connecticut. Cuídate Thalía Grace- y con eso desapareció en una luz cegadora.

-Sin duda esta es una noche que no olvidaremos –comento Quirón-, pero es hora de dormir, así que hagan los cambios de cabañas y prepárense para mañana.

-Pero no sabemos a dónde ir, ni a quien debemos buscar, la profecía no decía nada.- Vaya, parecía que Percy si ponía atención a los detalles.

Todos voltearon a verme como si tuviera la respuesta del millón, que fuera la que tenia la razón desde el principio no significaba que lo supiera todo, lo sabia casi todo pero no absolutamente todo.

-Pues sabemos que debemos ir a Greenwich, eso es algo. He completado misiones con menos información que esa.

* * *

La noche fue fatal, no dejaba de pensar en el día traumático que había tenido, el pensar que mi Percy estaba lejos de mi era insoportable, Jackson no era él, se parecía y me ayudaba a no derrumbarme, pero no era mí sesos de alga. Los sueños no dejaban de acecharme, la Titanomaquia había dejado sus secuelas y no lograba dormir sin visitar a Percy por las noches para que aplacara mis temores.

En mi sueño miraba a mi Percy herido, sus hombros sangraban y estaba cargando a Nico. Iba con otra chica, una chica rubia, sus brazos estaban quemados y sollozaba de dolor.

Cuando el sol iba saliendo apenas había pegado ojo, estaba agotada, molesta, y seguramente con ojeras que le darían envidia a un zombi. Desperté y me eche al hombro una maleta rosa chillón, propiedad de la Annie local como le decía Jackson. Lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue "Dioses mátenme" aunque luego lo pensé mejor y dije mirando al cielo "no literalmente".

Viajaríamos en Pegaso ya que no estaba muy lejos nuestro destino, tres horas máximo, además de que era la única forma de que Jackson volara seguro.

Llevábamos la mitad del camino recorrido en el silencio sepulcral, a excepción de las veces que Jackson abría la boca para contestar algo a su Pegaso, lo que si era algo desesperante.

-¿Qué era eso de que debías de andarte con cuidado Jackson?- pregunte y Luke soltó una risita a lo que Jackson contesto con una mirada envenenada.

-Nada.-contesto.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar nada Jackson.- dijo Luke. Okey aquí me había perdido algo, y mi curiosidad era mucha. Enarque una ceja y los mire fijamente.

-Fue un malentendido que tuve con Hera.-Dijo finalmente y suspiro.

-Si a decirle la reina de los cielos que es extremadamente odiosa se le puede llamar un malentendido, entonces sí, eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Luke estallando en carcajadas.

No resistí y yo también estalle en carcajadas, provocando que Jackson se molestara más.

-No es gracioso chicos, podría terminar convertido en un pavo real.

-Oh vamos Jackson –dijo Luke-, serias un lindo pavo real, al menos tendrías bonitas plumas y, sin duda te adoptaríamos de mascota.-ante el comentario de Luke mis risas se convirtieron en un ataque, hasta el punto en que me lloraban los ojos.

- Ja ja ja, que graciosos, miren como me parto de la risa.

-Oh vamos, sabes que es gracioso – dije una vez que me tranquilice un poco.

Me miro y negó con la cabeza, pero vi el inicio de una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Están locos-dijo finalmente.

Aterrizamos en Greenwich, Connecticut a las 10:30 a.m. con el tiempo suficiente para establecernos en un pequeño parquecito y pensar que podría haber estado haciendo Hestia en un lugar como este. Nada. No se nos ocurría nada. Hestia era la diosa del fuego y aquí no había, y no había habido noticias que llamaran la atención de la Diosa en este lugar. Era la 1:00 y seguía sin ideas cuando Luke tuvo una idea.

-¿No se supone que Hestia es también la Diosa del Hogar?

-Si-conteste- pero no estarás sugiriendo que busquemos casa por casa ¿verdad?

-Pues no pero…

-Algo tenía que estar haciendo aquí, debe haber una que sea especial para ella.- completo Jackson.

-Sí, alguna debe ser especial para que viniera por estos rumbos. -Mencionó Luke- Solo mira este lugar, es muy pequeño, no hay mucho donde escoger.

-De acuerdo, si no encontramos nada para las cinco de la tarde recurriremos a otras medidas.

-¿Qué medidas?- cuestionó Luke.

-Pues tendremos que dejar que ellos se acerquen a nosotros.- dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Quiénes ellos?- los hombres podían llegar a ser tan bobos a veces.

-Los que se quedan a cuidar el perímetro obviamente, no creerán que roban algo tan importante sin dejar custodiado el perímetro para los buscadores ¿no?, porque eso sería absurdo.

Los chicos me miraron como si me hubiera salido una nueva cabeza, y lentamente vi apareciendo el razonamiento en su rostro, al igual que un pequeño rubor de vergüenza.

-Parece que piensas en todo.

-Atenea siempre tiene un plan chicos. Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Caminamos hasta quedar exhaustos, jamás en mi vida había caminado tanto. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el laberinto. El sol era abrazador y no miraba nada que diera indicios de llamar la atención de la Diosa. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, estábamos cansados, hambrientos y de un muy mal humor para ser sinceros.

Habíamos recorrido los lugares más importantes de Connecticut, los cuales para ser sincera no eran muchos. Fuimos a Audubon Greenwich, en la cual solo encontramos animales, y un antílope muy parecido a Luke. Otro de los lugares que recorrimos fue Putnam Cottage, pensé que al ser un monumento importante en la guerra podía ser especial, pero me equivoqué, no había nada.

Estábamos desesperados, no había indicios de algo divino en ese lugar, nada, tal vez Hera se había equivocado. Habíamos pasado todo el día en Connecticut y no habíamos visto ni un solo monstruo, ni uno solo, lo que era raro para nosotros.

Estábamos en un pequeño restaurante discreto, solo teníamos unos doscientos dólares por lo que debíamos ser muy cuidadosos.

-Creo que deberíamos usar tu estrategia Annabeth.- dijo Luke a la vez que mordía su hamburguesa.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Jackson se miraba nervioso cada vez que mencionábamos monstruos-, que tal si seguimos buscando, aun hay algunos lugares que faltan y…

-No creo que sea buena idea chicos, ¿no lo han notado?- Se miraron entre sí extrañados y luego a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron a coro, provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco. A veces podían ser algo… lentos.

-Que somos tres semidioses poderosos, sobre todo Jackson. Hemos estado todo el día fuera, y no nos hemos encontrado con ni una sola criatura. Eso no es normal.

-Porque lo normal sería que estemos destrozados a estas alturas ¿no es así?- el tono sarcástico de Jackson no paso desapercibido para nosotros. Luke se quedó pensativo y finalmente habló

-Tiene razón Jackson, piénsalo, ¿por qué no nos han atacado aun?, hay dos opciones: o no hay nada aquí, que lo dudo mucho, o está escondiéndose de nosotros.- dijo Luke.

- O están custodiando todos, este lugar al que no quieren nos acerquemos, lo cual es más probable.- dije.

-¿Pero qué lugar puede ser?, prácticamente hemos revisado todo el lugar – se quejó Jackson.

-Pues es obvio que hemos pasado un lugar por…

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- pregunto una camarera.

-No estamos bien por el momento, gracias.- contesto Luke.

-Bueno, si se les ofrece algo, no duden en llamarme.- dijo mirando fijamente a Jackson, con lo cual él se sonrojo.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, muchas gracias.- conteste con voz cortante.

La camarera se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar contorneando las caderas de una manera exagerada. Note que los chicos la seguían con la mirada, lo que acrecentó mi enojo.

-Concentre chicos. La respuesta no está en el trasero de la mesera.

-Lo siento

-Lo lamento.

-Como sea- de repente mi hamburguesa no se miraba tan apetitosa.-, ¿dónde estábamos?

-En que habíamos pasado un lugar por alto.- contesto Jackson rápidamente.

-Cierto.- dije- ¿pero qué lugar?

Estuvimos pensando, revisando el mapa con los lugares más importantes de los alrededores. Iban a ser la cinco y no teníamos ni idea de a dónde dirigirnos. Pedimos la cuenta, resignados a vagar aun más.

La camarera llegó con la cuenta y ni siquiera se digno a verme cuando le pague, estaba muy ocupada comiéndose con la vista a los chicos que me acompañaban, por lo que decidí que no merecía propina. Se quedo viendo el mapa detenidamente.

-¿Ya fueron a la playa Cockaponset State Forest? Esta cerca del área de recreación Pattaconk Lake

-¿Disculpa?-dije enojada.

-Es solo que veo que marcaron todos los lugares turísticos- explicó-, y note que no han marcada la playa, sobre todo ahora que esta la casa esa, todos quieren ir a verla.

-¿Qué casa?- pregunté

-Esa casa enorme, la que están vendiendo carísima, se encuentra en esa zona.- De acuerdo, esta chica se había ganado su propina solo por decir eso. – Si quieren, yo podría llevarlos, salgo en media hora, ¿qué dicen chicos?- Y ahí la perdió nuevamente la propina.

Jackson y Luke sonrieron entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo para contestarle que sí, pero me les adelante.

-Gracias, pero tenemos algo de prisa, ya nos vamos. Que tengas buen día. Vámonos chicos.- suspiraron y nos marchamos, dejando a la camarera molesta y a mi enojadísima con estos zoquetes.

Tomamos un taxi y le di la dirección de a donde queríamos ir. Hicimos el recorrido en silencio después de que los chicos no dejaran de decir lo guapa que era la camarerucha y yo los mandara a callar diciéndole que eran unos idiotas. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar.

Legamos al atardecer a la playa, apena estaba oscureciendo, por lo que teníamos que encontrar la casa lo más rápido posible, lo que no fue muy difícil. La casa era enorme, imponente, solo de verla podías ver que le vio de atractivo Hestia.

Estaba ubicada en los alrededores de la playa. Lo malo, es que estaba del lado de un pequeño acantilado, por lo que tendríamos que rodear hasta encontrar la entrada, solo para ver si había indicios de había ocurrido algo allí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada se nos cayó la quijada. La casa era preciosa, de un color blanco adornada con ladrillos. Tenía una entrada majestuosa, rodeada de arboles decorativos, un lago en el patio y un "pequeño" bosquecito en los alrededores de la propiedad.

No se miraban personas, pero no podíamos ser descuidados y dejar que alguien nos viera. Las personas que vivieran ahí debían tener dinero, mucho dinero, como para encerarnos solo por mirarlos feo. Las rejas estaban cerradas, las cámaras de seguridad custodiaban la entrada y no había paso a menos que escaláramos el acantilado, lo cual estaba descartado al estar a un 2 kilómetros de distancia.

¿Lo bueno de Luke en estos momentos?, era el hijo del Dios de los ladrones, por lo cual ya tenía la forma de entrar, inventario de las cosas valiosas del lugar y probablemente las formas de sacarlas sin llamar la atención.

-Esto déjenmelo a mí.- Trepó por la reja de entrada con una habilidad que había olvidado, se deslizo dentro, bloqueó las cámaras de seguridad lo suficiente para que Jackson y yo saltáramos la barda.

-Eso ha sido fácil. Muy fácil a decir verdad- reflexionaba Luke.

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Jackson.

-Pues si tienes el dinero para comprar una propiedad así, debes tener para un sistema de seguridad decente.

-Pero si han tardado en llegar, ya estábamos impacientándonos, creímos que no iban a llegar nunca y estamos hambrientas.- la voz era familiar, no fue hasta que volteamos a verla que los chicos perdieron todo color de la cara.

-¡Tú! –grite.

-¡Yo!- dio la mesera que nos atendió en el restaurante.

Llevaba el uniforme que tenía en el local, que consistía en una falda negra y una camisa blanca. Solo que ahora podía ver claramente sus piernas: una de bronce y la otra peluda, como de un burro. Sus dientes se habían transformado en colmillos y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre.

-Empusa- dije firmemente.

-No cariño, empusas.- y detrás de ella salió otra.- Ahora ¿por qué no vienen y nos dan un beso chicos?- dijo la mesera con voz seductora.

-No se muevan.- dije, pero podía notar que no me escuchaban. Avanzaron hacía ellas, haciéndolas sonreír.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero me superaban en número. Si se lo proponían podían hacer que ellos me atacaran, por lo que tenía que atacar y rápido. Solo tenía una espada que me habían dado en el campamento porque la inútil de mi local no sabía manejar armas. Tome la espada y ataque a la primera, apenas me iba a acercar cuando Luke me intercepto.

-Déjala, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó Luke

-Luke, escúchame, están embrujados, no las escuchen.- Pero Jackson me tomó por la espalda y me inmovilizaron.

Me desarmaron entre los dos y las empusas se regodeaban ante mi impotencia. Jackson y Luke estaban en trance, embobados viéndolas como las criaturas más hermosas que existieran en la tierra.

-mmm… pero que buenos aperitivos han llegado Lucy- dijo la camarera.- ¿no te dije que se veían deliciosos?

-Ya lo creo mi señora, pero ¿qué haremos con la chica?

-Dásela a los perros, que se entretengan un rato.

-Chicos llévenla a el patio trasero.- Me empezaron a arrastrar hasta llegar a una especie de canchas de tennis, donde aproveche la distracción de los chicos y empuje a Jackson que cayó de espalda, tome el cuchillo de Luke que siempre llevaba en el tobillo y ataqué.

La mesera era rápida, por lo que esquivó el golpe, pero la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte. El cuchillo le atravesó el torso, convirtiéndola en un montículo de polvo que el viento se llevó. Pero hasta ahí llego mi suerte, antes de que pudiera tocar a la empusa Luke y Jackson me derribaron.

-¡Lucy! – Gritó-, ¡pagaras por esto!, suelten a los perros.

Acto seguido salieron tres perros del infierno enormes, eran los más grandes que había visto en mi vida, la señorita O'Leary era un bebe a un lado de estos.

Tenía a Luke encima de mí inmovilizándome. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucumbiera ante estas criaturas. Jackson estaba con la empusa, a punto de ser comido y el sonreía como idiota. Tenía que actuar.

-Lo siento Luke.- tome el cuchillo y se lo clave en la pierna izquierda. Aulló de dolor y rodo a un lado de mí.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, justo a tiempo para empujar a Jackson que estaba a punto de ser devorado por la empusa. Ataque por los costados pero desviaba mis golpes. Me tumbó al suelo y empezó a gritar.

-¡Ayúdenme chicos!, ¿no ven que quiere separarlos de mi?, podemos ser felices los tres juntos, solo hay que eliminarla.

Los perro estaba cerca de mí, uno casi me partía en dos de un mordisco, gracias a los Dioses fui más rápida y lo esquive en el último segundo. Me prepare para atacar una vez más. Luke y Percy se posicionaron para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí.

Sentí un golpe en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro y una patada en mi espalda. Luke flexionaba los dedos por la fuerza empleada y, yo sentí la sangre brotar de mi boca. La mesera estaba atenta, expectante, disfrutando de la función. Aplacó a los perros esperando que sucumbiera ante las manos de mis acompañantes.

-Demuéstrenme que tanto quieren estar conmigo amores, el que me entregue su cabeza estará conmigo para siempre.- dijo con voz tierna y perversa.

Los chicos sacaron sus espadas y tomaron posición de ataque. Solo tenía mi cuchillo para defenderme. No tenia armadura, escudo o forma alguna de distraerlos, aunque pudiera vencerlos a los dos sin dañarlos, aun tendría que vencer a tres enormes perros antes de poder llegar a ella.

Mis posibilidades eran nulas, mis fuerzas menguaban y el dolor provocado por sus golpes me entorpecía. Analice mis opciones, Luke tenía la pierna herida, por lo que no sería veloz corriendo, pero era bueno con la espada. Jackson estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que era el rival más fuerte. Debía atacarlo, desarmarlo y atacar a Luke con su espada. Fácil de decir, más no de hacer.

Avance hacia Jackson, esquive su estocada y le atravesé el brazo derecho, provocando que soltara su arma. Su grito casi me revienta los tímpanos, pero ya me preocuparía de eso después. Tome posición frente a Luke y empezamos la pelea. Tenía una clara ventaja en el duelo gracias a la herida de Luke, era más rápida, pero no él era mejor en con la espada.

Todo iba bien, desarme a Luke con ese movimiento que me había enseñado hacia tanto tiempo, cuando Jackson se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome sobre mi costado.

-¡No le harás daño a nuestra señora!- gritó Jackson.

Logré darle un golpe en las costillas y otro en la ingle, me lo quite de encima y se quedo aullando de dolor. Luke había recuperado su arma pero estaba muy lejos de mí como para tomar ventaja. Rece por ser lo suficientemente veloz como para deshacerme de la empusa, pero como siempre, no tengo tanta suerte.

Soltó uno de los perros y se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo esquive y le hice un corte profundo en la panza. Antes de que reaccionara le atravesé la garganta con el cuchillo y blandí la espada de Jackson en su estomago y note como sus ojos rojos se iban apagando hasta convertirse en polvo, pero son sus garras de desgarró el vientre.

Estaba exhausta y adolorida. Los chicos salieron de su trance y voltearon a verme. Antes de llegar a mí los perros atacaron y ambos estaban desarmados. ¿A caso podían ser más inútiles?, ya había hecho todo el trabajo pesado, pero no, tenía que hacer esto también.

Corrí hacia ellos y le di su espada a Jackson y nos posicionamos en modo defensa. El primero atacó por el flanco derecho, Luke lo atravesó como brocheta por la cabeza. El segundo se dirigió hacia mí, por lo que blandí mi cuchillo, pero el perro no sucumbió hasta que Jackson le atravesó el costado, matándolo por completo.

Los chicos se vitoreaban su victoria, chocando sus palmas. Cuando voltearon a chocar los cinco conmigo les di un puñetazo a cada una en la cara, provocando que les sangrara la nariz.

-¡Hey! – Se quejaron- realmente sentimos lo que paso hace rato, no era nuestra intención atacarte.- Los ignore olímpicamente y emprendí el camino hacia la casa hecha una furia.

**Percy**

Estábamos heridos, cansados y lejos de nuestro destino. El ver a Annie llorar me partía el corazón. Sé que no es mi Annabeth, pero son iguales, no puedo dejar de ver una parte de mi amor en ella.

Después de arreglarnos un poco Nico invocó a tres perros del infierno, muy bien domesticados debo agregar. La cara de incredulidad y terror de Annie cuando nos vio Nico y a mí montando los perros fue comiquísima. Prácticamente le dio un tic en el ojo y su boca estaba abierta.

-Están locos… muy locos, deberíamos haber buscado otro tren. – la escuchaba murmurar de vez en cuando.

Era media tarde cuando llegamos a Washington. El ir a una biblioteca era una de las cosas que evitaba si podía, pero bajo estas circunstancias no podía negarme. Si Annabeth estuviera aquí no dejaría de hablar de los detalles y como ella lo hubiera hecho mejor. Si, debo admitirlo, mi listilla era vanidosa y orgullosa, pero me encantaba.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue buscar donde comer, estábamos hambrientos y sucios, llenos de pelos y mallugados. Pedimos comida para llevar y comimos enfrente de la biblioteca para no perder tiempo.

La biblioteca era enorme, montones de libros por doquier, todos aburridos.

-Chicos, no creo que sea seguro entrar ahora- dijo Nico

-¿Por?- pregunté.- Apunto a una esquina alejada y pude ver él porque debíamos regresar mas tarde.

-¡Genial!- dije.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Annie.

-Ves a la mujer de la esquina- dijo Nico. Annie asintió.- pues no es humana, no estoy seguro de lo que sea, pero si ataca ahora con toda esta gente… no quiero saber que va a pasar.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que cierren para inspeccionar el área. Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

-No se Percy-dijo Nico.-, no creo que se vaya cuando termine su turno- Nico cada vez aplicaba mejor el sarcasmo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Percy- sentenció Annie.-, si hay mortales cerca cuando nos ataque podrían salir heridos. A parte, ya nos han de estar buscando por lo del tren, es mejor pasar desapercibidos.- dijo mirando fijamente la biblioteca.

-Decidido entonces, regresaremos en la noche.

Todos asentimos y nos retiramos silenciosamente, sintiendo la mirada fija de la mujer en la espalda.

Notaba que cada vez Annie y yo peleábamos menos, lo cual era un alivio para Nico que, no dejaba de agradecerme en silencio. Esto era bueno, si superábamos nuestras diferencias podríamos completar esta estúpida misión y podría volver a ver a Annabeth, que donde quiera que este, espero que se encuentre bien.

* * *

**Bueno... Aquí les dijo el cuarto capitulo**

**Espero les guste, a mi me pareció muy cómico el final de parte de Annabeth xD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Annie**

El cómo los chicos podrían ver a una persona normal y saber que en realidad era una criatura mitológica era un real misterio para mí, yo solo miraba a una mujer de pelo oscuro leyendo, pero me prometí a mi misma confiar en su criterio.

Después de nuestra tregua improvisada, podía notar que los chicos en realidad no eran tan desagradables. La verdad es que me caían muy bien. Percy era muy gracioso y tonto, Nico por otro lado era más serio, pero aun así era muy agradable, con un humor un poco más… ¿lúgubre?

Estaba anocheciendo y me encontraba nerviosa. Aun no me recuperaba del shock de haber luchado contra una Gorgona cuando ya iba a meterme conscientemente en una biblioteca con otra criatura que quería asesinarme. Si, definitivamente estábamos locos.

Nico y Percy me dieron unas clases rápidas e improvisadas de cómo usar mi cuchillo correctamente, en algo teníamos que perder el tiempo. Cuando la biblioteca se quedo vacía decidimos entrar.

Lo primero que note fueron los miles de libros acomodados sistemáticamente. Era intimidante.

-Wow- silbó Nico- ha esto se le llama masacre de árboles.

-¿Qué se supone debemos buscar?- pregunté.

-Pues… no lo sé- contestó Percy- ¿algo que nos de pistas?, no sé, ¿un nido?

-No creo que haya un nido aquí dentro Percy- contesto Nico-, eso es estúpido.

Percy lo miró mal, como pensando «no es estúpido, eso sería genial». Tome la iniciativa y entre primero al segundo compartimiento, lo que fue un grave error. La estancia estaba parcialmente iluminada por algunas lámparas colgantes. Se encontraba vacía a primera vista, solo que entre las sombras podías observar que algo se movía.

Era rápido, se deslizaba con una velocidad que provocaba vértigo. El sonido de un siseo silencioso. Decidí que era mejor estar acompañada en esta situación. Regrese con los chicos que seguían revisando la primera cámara.

-No hay nada por aquí, ¿encontraste algo Percy?- susurró Nico.

-No, no veo nada. Esta muy oscuro, ¿viste algo Annie?

-Pues la verdad no tanto como ver- contesté nerviosa-. Pero creo que hay algo en la cámara contigua. –Ambos voltearon a verme, después se vieron entre sí, tomando una decisión silenciosa. Tomaron sus espadas y emprendieron camino hacia la cámara.

-Chicos, no creo que debamos entrar.

Siguieron caminando, guiándonos solamente por el resplandor de la espada de Percy. Nico paro súbitamente, poniéndose tenso a mi lado. Me tomó del hombro y me puso detrás de él.

-Quédate aquí –me miro fijamente a los ojos-. No es seguro para ti.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté. Percy volteó a vernos y asintió.

-Hay algo ahí dentro- contestó Nico-, puedo sentirlo entre las sombras.

-Pero…- empecé a protestar, pero Percy me interrumpió.

-Tiene razón Annie. Tuvimos suerte con la Gorgona. No pienso arriesgarte, y mucho menos a Annabeth. Están conectadas ¿recuerdas? Quédate aquí, es una orden.- Los mire ceñuda, pero acepte.

Era cierto. Había tenido suerte con la Gorgona y casi nos matan a los tres en el proceso. Pero no podía quedarme a esperar (aunque no era mala idea). Los deje ir solos y empecé a revisar las cámaras contiguas.

Después de asegurarme que no estaban a punto de morir, me dirigí a la cámara siguiente. La biblioteca estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Nada. Ni un solo murmullo. Una mosca volando. Nada. Trate de olvidar el siseo que había escuchado, pero era difícil. En este momento los chicos podrían estar en peligro mortal.

Me encontraba en la sección de "Sistemas Jurídicos y su Historia", un tema aburridísimo. Estaba tratando de buscar una razón por la cual una persona leería algo así por gusto… y no encontré ninguna.

Ya habían pasado siete minutos y los chicos no regresaban. Me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Estaba colocando el libro en su lugar cuando escuche pasos que se acercaba a mí. Esperaba encontrarme con alguno de los chicos, pero me lleve una sorpresa.

Era la mujer que habíamos visto en la tarde. Su pelo era de un intenso color negro, de facciones hermosas pero regias, y unos ojos iguales a los que miraba en el espejo día a día.

-Madre.-dije en un susurro.

-Annabeth- suspiró- creí que eras más… perceptiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A veces encontramos nuestro destino en el camino que tomamos para evitarlo Annabeth. Recuérdalo.

-No entiendo.- Me dirigió una mirada esperanzada y soltó un suspiro reprimido.

-No puedes huir de tu destino, eso lo aprenderás en tu viaje. Sacrificarás lo que más quieres por el bien de todos.

-Pero…

-Tienes que saber que están conectadas.

-¿Con Annabeth?, si eso ya lo dijiste, pero…

-No. Están conectadas, para tener éxito en una, hay que tener éxito en la otra. Son dependientes, pero individuales.

-¿Qué?, ¿independientes pero individuales? No sé de qué estas hablándome.

-Espero lo entiendan pronto hija, por su bien. Si quieren tener éxito, trabajarán juntos -Seguramente tenia la duda pintada en el rostro porque solo me miró fijamente esperado que comprendiera lo obvio. Mi cabeza trabajaba más de lo normal, recordando la profecía, tratando de encontrarle un significado a sus palabras. Fue cuando escuche a los chicos.

-Annie, ¿dónde estás? –volteé para contestarles y cuando miré nuevamente, mi madre había desaparecido.

-¿Donde te has metido?- bufó Percy- Te hemos buscado estado buscando. Te dije que te quedaras dónde estabas.

-Estaba justo aquí esperándolos –contesté molesta.- No han pasado ni quince minutos.- Ambos chicos me miraron extrañados. Fue Nico el que contestó.

-Annie, te hemos buscado por todos lados. No estabas por ningún lugar. Esperábamos lo peor.

-Pero si he estado aquí, estoy segura que no han pasado más de veinte minutos.-Me quejé.

Nos miramos tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaban diciendo. Las palabras de mi madre aun perforaban mi cerebro. Algo en su voz me decía que era de vital importancia que entendiera sus palabras, pero algo se me escapaba.

-Como sea- interrumpió Percy mis pensamientos –Ya casi amanece y no hemos encontrado nada aun. Deberíamos buscar antes de que lleguen personas.

Abrí la boca para contarles el intercambio que tuve con mi medre pero dieron media vuelta y me dejaron ahí parada. Decidieron que era mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo. Si alguno encontraba algo pediría ayuda inmediatamente, sin importar que fuera.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada en la maldita biblioteca. Habíamos recorrido cada cámara. Cada recoveco y no encontramos nada. Estaba cansada y con sueño. Los ojos me pesaban cada vez más, el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Los chicos no estaban mejor que yo. Las palabras de mi madre no me dejaban en paz. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de caminos y destinos?, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Deberíamos irnos, no sé a qué hora abran, pero no han de tardar. – Dijo Nico.

-Quiero dormir – me queje-, no he podido dormir bien últimamente.

-Vámonos entonces, hay que buscar un lugar seguro y regresar en la noche, debemos buscar en los alrededores también- suspiró Percy- hay que darnos prisa.

Salimos de la biblioteca por la puerta antes de que llegaran los trabajadores. Terminamos llegando a un hotel pequeño. Fue difícil conseguir una habitación, no les dan habitaciones a tres adolecentes solitarios, tuvimos que recurrir a un muy útil truco con la niebla para conseguir el cuartito.

-Yo tomaré el primer turno- dijo Percy-, duerman un poco, los levantaré cuando sea su turno.- No discutí. Me derrumbe en la cama más cercana, me sentía agotada, mi cuerpo dolía y la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto pensar. En cuanto toque la cama empecé a soñar. En mi sueño me miraba en una casa enorme, preciosa y espaciosa. No podía ver detrás de mí, solo hacia adelante. Estaba aparentemente vacía, pero se podía sentir algo. Había más gente, escuchaba pasos lejanos y voces, pero no entendía lo que decían.

Exploraba la casa, buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero era algo que me incomodaba. De repente algo me empujó por la espalda y pude sentir un dolor en mis omoplatos. Voltee y era una criatura horrible, nunca había visto algo así en mi vida. Me desperté sobresaltada. Los chicos ya estaban despiertos, aparentemente me habían dejado dormir más de la cuenta, aunque poco me había servido.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? – Susurraba Percy.

-Es la mejor idea hasta ahorita, solo debemos resistir un poco mas con ella aquí, tal vez pueda ser útil si sabemos cómo utilizar nuestras cartas.

-No se Nico, me estas pidiendo que arriesgue a Annabeth, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Lo sé, créeme que yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada, pero…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Percy nervioso al notar que esta despierta.

-No, bueno si.

-¿Soñaste algo? – Se apresuró a decir Nico, como si temieran que cambiara el tema.

-La verdad sí. - Les conté acerca de mi inquietante sueño y de la plática con mi madre.

-¡¿Y no pudiste contarnos antes?!- exclamó Percy furioso.

-¿Cuándo, ayer? ¡Si ayer no dejaban de dar órdenes!

-Eso no es algo que se oculte Annie, es importante, ¡si te visita una Diosa nos dices!

-¡Chicos cálmense!- Gritó Nico.

-No me digas que me calme, cuando él empezó. – Me defendí.

-Nos ocultas información. Es importante para mí, eso tiene que ver con Annabeth yo…- la voz se le quebró. Solo entonces pude ver el sentimiento tan profundo de ese chico. Realmente Annabeth era afortunada.

-Oye, lo siento okey. Si pasa algo mas prometo decirlo al momento, es solo que todo ha pasado muy rápido.

-Ya han pasado cinco días Annie- suspiró-. No he sabido nada de ella en cinco días. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Realmente no se qué hacer. Solo quiero que esto acabe, quiero a mi listilla conmigo.- su voz realmente se escuchaba lastimosa, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el chico.

-Cálmate Percy- intervino Nico palmeándole el hombro- ella está bien. Siempre lo logra ¿no es así?, seguro está bien.

-Mira Percy, esto también es difícil para mí. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar con ustedes. Yo también extraño a Luke. Créeme, si fuera por mí, mandaría al carajo esta búsqueda, pero no puedo. Lo único que sé es que debemos trabajar juntos. En cuanto todo acabe más rápido regresaremos de dónde venimos.

Pasamos la tarde en un ambiente tenso e incomodo. No podíamos salir por miedo a que algo nos encontrara y no nos queríamos quedar en un solo lugar por lo mismo. Percy no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado y Nico solo estaba sentado en un rincón da la habitación provocando sombras en las paredes, provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Aun me sentía cansada, pero no podía dormir, no sé lo que hablaban los chicos mientras dormía, pero tenía la sensación de que si les preguntaba se negarían a decirme una palabra. Finalmente, llevábamos toda la tarde encerrados y necesitaba aire fresco.

-Me largo- dije –, necesito espacio. – Ambos levantaron la vista hacia mí y fruncieron el ceño entre ellos.

-Te acompañamos – dijo Percy.

-No. Necesito estar lejos de ustedes, me estresan. – Tomé mi chaqueta y salí al exterior.

Apenas estaba refrescando por lo que el clima era muy agradable. Salí a los alrededores del hotel. No me quería alejar mucho por si sucedía algo… con ellos o conmigo. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, los automóviles pasaban a mis lados como un borrón, las personas vestían de forma primaveral, algunas tenían traje de oficina y algunos otros uniformes de escuelas. Escuelas… con suerte recibiría mi carta de aceptación este verano. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser una de las diez personas que recluta el New York Set Works. Si lo lograba, significaba dejar atrás toda esta locura de Dioses griegos y semidioses, esta sería mi vía de escape. Podría empezar de cero, dejando atrás todos los monstruos, batallas, lecciones de espadas… Lo único que no tenía resuelto era mi relación con Luke. Lo amaba, de eso no tenia duda pero, él quería todo esto, todo lo que yo quería dejar atrás, toda la acción y peligros que enfrentaban los héroes, y siendo sincera, yo se que yo no puedo seguir el camino de heroína, no tengo lo que se necesita y tal vez los que me miran piensan que soy frívola, superficial y hueca, pero la verdad es que siempre tengo ese temor de perderme en todo este mundo mitológico y al final no saber diferenciar entre quién soy y quien se supone que debo ser. Pensaba todo esto cuando llegue a la calle 26th, me quede observando el edificio que esperaba fuera mi vía de escape de toda esta locura. La fachada era algo antigua pero aun así con clase, con unos toques coloniales pero aun así vanguardista.

Sin darme cuenta me había alejado más de lo planeado, estaba anocheciendo y los chicos no tardarían en querer regresar a buscar el noctuam. Regresé sobre mis pasos, tratando de regresar lo más rápido posible al hotel. Estaba por una calle solitaria cuando escuche pasos detrás de mí. Voltee pero no había nada, acelere el paso preocupada por los chicos pero, podía sentir una mirada insistente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y un nudo en el estomago.

Gire una vez más para asegurarme que no había nada detrás de mí. Nada. La calle se encontraba sola, lo único que podía verse eran los contenedores de basura a los lados de la banqueta. La sensación de ser seguida por algo seguía ahí. Eche a correr hasta llegar al hotel, donde estaban los chicos comiendo pizza.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Percy alarmado al verme entrar deprisa, corriendo a mi lado. - ¿Pasó algo?

-No. – Mentí- Es solo que ya era tarde y tenemos que regresar a la biblioteca.- Los chicos se miraron entre si antes de hablar.

-De hecho Annie, queríamos hablar contigo. Nico y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que no hay nada en la biblioteca. Buscamos toda la noche y no encontramos nada. Lo mejor es enfocarnos en otro lugar, tenemos que haber pasado algo por alto. Atenea dijo que fue visto por última vez aquí, tal vez si investigamos quien lo tomó podamos dar con él.

-Pero está ahí, lo sé, hay algo en ese lugar, ayer lo escuche, yo…

-Tal vez te equivocaste, suele pasar, mas si eres nueva en todo esto.- dijo Nico.

-No, no entienden, hay algo ahí, lo sé.

-Mira Annie, Nico estuvo hablando con sus "amigos del otro lado" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –, nos dijeron que quien se llevó el ave se dirige al Oeste, nos llevan cinco días de ventaja, si nos damos prisa, podemos alcanzarlos y conseguir el ave.

-¡NO! Escucha, podemos revisar esta noche una vez más, si no encontramos nada podemos seguir tu plan, es solo que se que tenemos que encontrar algo esta noche, no me pregunten cómo, solo lo sé.

-No.-dijo Percy, volteándose para tomar su mochila y colocarla en su espalda.-Nos vamos ahora. El autobús sale en tres hora y tenemos que llegar a la estación.

-Pues vas sin mí.- conteste desafiante.- Yo no voy.

-Annie… es lo mejor, no hay nada, vámonos.- Decía Nico con voz suplicante.

-No, sé que esto es lo correcto, debemos buscar lo que está allí. ¡Tú lo sentiste Nico! Dijiste que sentiste algo entre las sombras.

-Lo más seguro es que fuera Atenea Annie. No hay nada allí.

-Pero…

-Nos vamos Annie. Agarra tus cosas, nos vamos ahora.- Al ver que no me movía, tomó mi mochila y la puso en mis manos, y susurró con los dientes apretados.- No hagas berrinche ahora, nos vamos, es una orden.

-No. Yo me quedo. Esta es mi búsqueda y no has hecho más que darme órdenes.

-Porque no eres apta Annie, solo vas a conseguir que te maten.- Ese fue un golpe bajo pensé.

-¡No pensabas eso en el tren cuando los salve!

-¡Porque tuviste suerte, maldita sea! Nos vamos ahora.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Annie, Percy tiene razón, debemos irnos ahora.

-Pues se van solos.- Me coloque la mochila y salí de la habitación con rumbo a la biblioteca del Congreso nuevamente.

Tenía la esperanza de que los chicos se dieran por vencidos, me siguieran y me ayudaran. Estaba equivocada. A partir de este momento tomábamos caminos separados.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. La verdad estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaba si ellos tenían razón y teníamos que ir al oeste? O pero aún ¿y sí tenía razón, y había algo en la biblioteca esperando para atacarme? Estaría sola, con solamente un cuchillo y las lecciones improvisadas que recibí la tarde anterior. Sin duda estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida, pero algo me decía que tenía que ir.

Llegué a la biblioteca, no podría entrar por la ventana de ayer, estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarla sola. Trate de forzar la entrada pero, podría ser vista con facilidad por los curiosos. Entre por la puerta trasera.

El recorrido lo hice a oscuras una vez que logre entrar, la estancia estaba nuevamente iluminada parcialmente.

Me encontré recorriendo las cámaras nuevamente. Habían pasado dos horas desde que me había separado con los chicos, y había tenido la esperanza de que me siguieran hasta aquí para ayudarme, pero me equivoque. Estaba por mi cuenta. Estaba asustada en medio de la oscuridad, sin ver nada más allá de lo que me permitía mi lámpara de mano.

Estaba planteándome salir de aquí, dirigirme a la estación de autobuses y lograr alcanzar a los chicos antes de que se fueran. Di media vuelta para salir cuando empecé a escuchar unos siseos que provenían detrás de mí. Di media vuelta, apuntando con mi lámpara y sacando el cuchillo, pero solo podía ver sombras proyectadas. Sentí que algo suave pasando a mi lado, rozándome la mano con la que sujetaba la lámpara, haciéndome soltar una exclamación y tirando la lámpara, quedando a oscuras nuevamente.

Una risa musical y siniestra al mismo tiempo retumbaba por las paredes, provocándome escalofríos.

-Parece que tenemos visitas – susurró la voz de una mujer, acompañada de un siseo –, me encantan las visitas, mas si huelen tan… apetitosas. – Podía sentir a la criatura moverse a mi lado, pero lo hacía demasiado rápido y yo me encontraba paralizada. – Ayer, cuando vino tu madre no pude presentarme, pensé que ya no regresarías pequeña. ¿No hablas? El gato te comió la lengua.

-¿Qué eres? – susurré, si, gran respuesta Annie me reprimí.

-¿Una hija de la sabiduría que no tiene el don de su madre?, ahora lo he visto todo- contesto la voz.

La luz se encendió cegándome momentáneamente. Sentí un golpe en el pecho, haciéndome caer de espaldas, lo siguiente que sentí fue el peso de algo recargándose en mí. Abrí los ojos y vi a una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, en mi pecho estaba la pata de un león y encima de la mujer se encontraba una serpiente roja, lista para atacar.

La esfinge me miraba de forma burlona, sabiendo que me encontraba totalmente indefensa pues mi cuchillo había caído cuando me tumbó. Forcejee, tratando de quitármela de encima, pero solo le basto presionar más su pata en mi pecho para hacerme jadear.

-Te miras apetitosa chica, debo admitir que aquí no vienen muchos bocadillos como tú, me tengo que conformar con algunos mortales despistados, pero tú, ¡descendencia de los Dioses! Hace años que esperaba por un trozo de carne como la tuya.

-No puedes matarme – dije esperanzada – tienes que decirme el acertijo primero.-La esfinge suspiró desesperada.

-Mi madre y su estúpida costumbre, pero ¿qué cree?, yo no soy ella, ¡yo te puedo comer a la hora que quiera!, ¡¿no es genial?! Ahora, trata de no moverte mientras de desgarro con mis dientes, y por favor, trata de no gritar mucho, no me dejas saborear el momento.

¡Maldición! Moriría siendo la cena de alguien. - ¡Espera! No puedes hacer eso, debes honrar las costumbres antiguas y decirme el acertijo.

-No, te comeré ahora, así que no te muevas.- Se acerco a mi cuello, lasta para dar la mordida, cuando sus dientes se encontraban a milímetros de mi yugular se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Puedo conseguirte más comida apetitosa como yo.

-No me engañas mestiza, conozco a los héroes como tú, siempre haciendo promesas que nunca pueden cumplir.

-Te llevaré allí, hay dos mestizos mas, si no contesto correctamente, me comes a mí y, a los mestizos que me esperan, pero, si contesto correctamente, me dirás donde está el noctuam que estaba aquí.

-Ah, esa ave enfadosa, me alegra que se la llevaran. Acepto, se quien se la llevo, yo personalmente ayude, pero, si veo que tratas de escapar, te asesinaré sin pensármelo dos veces. Bien déjame pensar. – Sonreí al saber el acertijo que diría, siempre era lo mismo, el acertijo de hombre, tendría la información sin haber hecho un esfuerzo y podría regresar con los chicos y hacerles ver lo idiotas que habían sido.

-¡Lo tengo! Un químico realiza reacción química y se da cuenta de que cuando la realiza con corbata roja la reacción tarda ochenta minutos esta lista, mientras que cuando utiliza corbata negra la reacción tarda una hora con veinte minutos, ¿por qué?

Me quede con la mente en blanco, ¿qué pasó con el acertijo del hombre?, esto no estaba pasando, fui una idiota al pensar que podría sola con esto.

-¿No deberías preguntarme el acertijo de siempre?

-No chica, te advertí que yo no era mi madre, ahora contesta, muero por probarte a ti y a los demás.

-Pues déjame pensar, si me dejas pararme para pensar es mejor.- Gruño pero se separo de mí.

-Recuerda, si intentas algo, no lo pensaré dos veces.

Me puse a dar vueltas por la estancia bajo la mirada de la esfinge, debía contestar, no podía guiarla hacia los chicos, pero tampoco podia escapar de ella, aunque en el exterior podría tratar de engañarla y darle tiempo a los chicos para que tomaran el autobús.

-Se acaba el tiempo mestiza.

-Nunca dan tiempo.- Dije.

-Mi acertijo, mis reglas, ahora ¡contesta!

-Déjame pensar, solo cinco minutas mas –rogué

-Contesta ahora- dijo, empezando a acecharme, arrinconándome en una esquina. Cada vez se acercaba mas, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro y su cola de serpiente acercándose a mi oído.

-Es lo mismo- susurré, dejándola perpleja, alejándose de mi-. Es lo mismo, ochenta minutos que una hora con veinte.

-Correcto- gruño con los dientes apretados- Ahora solo tendré que conformarme contigo.- dijo acercándose nuevamente.

-Hicimos un trato.

-Debiste hacerme jurar por el río Estigio, siempre asegura tu apuesta chica, eso lo sabe cualquiera.

-¡Me engañaste!- grité

-Sí, todos lo hacemos, pero si te sirve de algo cumpliré mi palabra… a medias, el ave se dirige a San Francisco, en estos momento debe estar llegando, mañana a las siete lo enviaran a donde perteneces, una vez cerrado el portal no podrás regresar. Ahora, te evitare toda la pena y te cenare.

Se abalanzo sobre mí, golpeándome contra la pared, rebotando mi cabeza contra el cemento duro del piso, sintiendo la sangre resbalar por mis sienes, haciendo que los ojos me pesaran cada vez más.

Lo último de lo que fui consiente fue de la esfinge abalanzándose sobre mí una vez más, sintiendo como sus colmillos se clavaban en mi costado, provocándome un dolor profundo, enviándome más a la inconsciencia que a la realidad. Hasta aquí había llegado, moriría como la cena de un monstruo, engañada, sola y sin poder decirle a los chicos como completar la misión.

**Jackson.**

Me sentía terrible. Habíamos atacado a Annabeth, la habíamos herido y en el proceso ella misma nos atacó, hiriéndonos. Esta chica si era de armas a tomar, cada vez nos sorprendía más. El puñetazo que nos dio lo teníamos bien merecido por lo que no dijimos nada, éramos sus acompañantes y tratamos de matarla, supongo que cualquiera habría reaccionado igual que ella.

Luke y yo nos quedamos viendo mientras sosteníamos nuestras narices sangrando, viendo por donde se había ido Annabeth, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa. Empezamos a seguirla, la mano me dolía a causa del corte que tenía y Luke cojeaba al caminar, si esta chica había tratado de no dañarnos tanto no lo había conseguido. Tomamos un poco de néctar antes de entrar a la casa. Empezaba a sentir los efectos del líquido divino en mis heridas cuando noté a Annabeth tensa delante de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré.

-Algo nos mira, ¿pueden sentirlo?

-No- contestó Luke.

-No hagan ruido, nos pueden estar esperando.- ordenó.

Tratando de ser lo más silenciosos que pudimos, empezamos a inspeccionar el área. No esperaba encontrar la caja tan rápido, pero no perdía la esperanza. Luke y yo no encontrábamos en las habitaciones superiores cuando escuchamos el grito de Annabeth. No tardamos ni diez segundos en encontrarla. Estaba luchando contra el ser más horrible que podía imaginar, había escuchado de ellas en el campamento, pero verla en vivo y en directo era diferente, la criatura era horrible.

La quimera tenía una melena de león cubierta de sangre vieja y trozos de carne que no quiero saber de donde los había sacado. La cabeza de una enorme cabra con dientes afilados y la cola de una serpiente ponzoñosa.

Una llamarada de fuego se dirigió en nuestra dirección, estuve a punto de convertirme en barbacoa si Luke no me hubiera empujado.

Annabeth se lanzo contra la Quimera en un acto mezcla temeraria y estúpida, provocando que la serpiente que era su cola la aventara contra el ventanal de la entrada.

-Annabeth- grité, provocando que la bestia posara sus tres pares de ojos en mí.-Luke, cubre mi blanco izquierdo, yo cubro el derecho.- Este asintió y tratamos de acorralar a la bestia.

Una nueva llamarada de fuego pasa rozándome, haciéndome sentir como se quemaban mis bellos. Luke por su parte no estaba mejor, la serpiente no lo dejaba acercarse y la cabra embestía cada vez que tenia oportunidad, haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más. El león me lanzaba mordiscos en cada oportunidad que le lada, su aliento fétido me provocaba arcadas y me escocía los ojos.

Annabeth no había regresado a ayudarnos, lo que me preocupaba, necesitaba ver como estaba, podía estar herida, pero la Quimera no me daba oportunidad, por más que atacábamos no podíamos hacerle más que uno rasguños. Finalmente cedí a su fuerza y con su pata me lanzo por los aires, aterrizando contra el respaldo del sillón. Luke cada vez perdía más terreno, su pierna no se encontraba totalmente curada, haciéndolo lento y torpe, mi brazo aun dolía y mi espalda estaba adolorida a causa del golpe contra el sofá.

Me levante una vez más, la Quimera era más fuerte que nosotros pero más lenta, lo que nos daría una ventaja si estuviéramos del todo sanos, Annabeth no regresaba, lo que me preocupaba cada vez mas.

-Luke, el costado – grité señalando el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de la Quimera, donde se encontraba más gravemente herida. – Atácala por el costado a mi señal.- Este asintió y embestí con todas mis fuerzas.

Ataque el lado derecho, con la intención de distraerla, volvió a lanzar fuego, pero esta vez lo esquive rodando por el suelo, se encendieron las cortinas, provocando una espesa capa de humo, haciéndonos más difícil ver. El humo entraba en mis pulmones, pero seguí con mi tarea. Logre distraerla lo suficiente para acercarla a Luke.

-¡Ahora!- grité mientras dejaba que los dientes del león me perforaran la pierna, dándole la distracción necesaria para que Luke la atravesara, haciendo un corte profundo en su costado, retorciendo su espada y convirtiendo a la Quimera en polvo dorado.

-¡Jackson!, pudiste hacer que te mataran, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí, tenemos que ir por Annabeth! – Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y salimos a toda prisa de la habitación, el humo nos impedía ver por dónde íbamos y el fuego nos bloqueaba las salidas. Mi pierna sangraba de una forma alarmante y me sentía cada vez más débil. Luke soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso, lo que nos hacía más lentos.

-Lo siento Jackson, es hora de saltar. – y sin más nos lanzo por una ventana cercana, provocándome un dolor agudo que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, empeorando en mi pierna herida. El dolor me dejo sin aliento, estábamos jadeando, tirados y sin fuerzas para continuar, pero necesitábamos encontrar a Annabeth, reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que nos quedaban salimos a buscarla.

Se encontraba tumbada en el césped, llena de rasguños y cortes provocados por los vidrios del ventanal, estaba pálida y sudada, pero eso no era lo peor, su hombro sangraba, supurando una sustancia verdosa.

-¡Annabeth! – gritamos a coro mientras corríamos a su lado. Se encontraba inconsciente, con la cara contraída por el dolor. Temblaba demasiado y su cuerpo estaba laxo y frio entre mis brazos.

-¡Es el veneno, debemos curarla de inmediato antes de que se extienda más!- gritaba Luke.- Saca el botiquín y el néctar ¡deprisa!

Vertió el líquido en su hombro y le hizo las curaciones necesarias. La casa se encontraba en llamas y no tardarían en llegar los bomberos. Mi pierna seguía herida pero debíamos movernos. Luke cargaba con el cuerpo de Annabeth yo me apoyaba en mi espada mientras nos internábamos en el bosque con el que contaba la casa.

Avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Luke se encontraba mejor, pero Annabeth no despertaba, aunque la notábamos con mejor aspecto. Llegamos hasta un pequeño lago, donde decidimos para lavarnos. Me sumergí en el agua y pude sentir mis fuerzas revitalizarse. Mi pierna dolía menos y me podía notar más descansado.

-Jackson, ven aquí, debemos atenderte esa pierna – dijo Luke. Salí del agua y me senté a un lado de él. Empezó vertiendo el néctar en mi pierna, provocándome un ardor, como si me estuviera quemando con un metal.

-Quería darte las gracias, si no fuera por ti hubiera muerto ahí dentro Jackson, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hiciste ahí.

-No hay que agradecer, fuiste tú quien la mato.

-Porque tú te sacrificaste, poco falto para que te matara.

-Fue un trabajo en equipo. La que me preocupa es ella.- dije, ambos suspiramos.

-Es el veneno, para mañana debe estar mejor, no era mucho y llegamos a tiempo, si no, no quiero saber qué es lo que hubiera pasado. Sera mejor que hagamos una fogata, descansa y cuídala en lo que regreso.

Luke se fue, dejándome a cargo. Me quede pensando en lo que paso ese día, sin duda un día inolvidable, había volado en Pegaso, luchado contra monstruos, me había pateado el trasero una chica, la misma chica que estaba a mi lado temblando de frío. Tome mi chaqueta y se la puse encima. Tenía una capa de sudor pegajoso, pero aun así pude apreciar sus lindos rasgos, como los de una princesa, una princesa que no necesitaba ser rescatada porque ella ya tenía todo resuelto, una princesa que era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

**Bueno, tarde (muy tarde u.u) pero seguro, aquí está el nuevo capitulo,**

**la verdad no pude actualizar la semana pasada por asuntos personales y entre**

**semana me es imposibles por la uni, así que esta semana tratare de actualizar a**

**tiempo. Besos **


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Annabeth**

Recuerdo haber entrado en la casa enojadísima; ¡esos idiotas casi me matan, y encima se atrevían a vitorearse por haber matado a dos perros del infierno! Sí, los había lastimado, pero todo fue en defensa propia, si realmente los hubiera querido lastimar en estos momentos estarían como un rompecabezas a medio armar. Punto.

Entre a la habitación mientras los chicos atendían sus heridas en el patio, temerosos de que los golpeara de nuevo. Cobardes. La verdad si no hubiera estado tan enojada con ellos, me habría echado a reír de la cara que pusieron cuando los golpeé, es una de las cosas que nunca olvidare.

Al entrar en la sala pude notar que era espaciosa, muy espaciosa, al igual que la mega casa, esto debería ser un hotel lujoso en lugar de una casa, veo porque llamó la atención de Hestia, supongo que una casa de cinco hectáreas, alberca de cien metros cuadrados, cancha de tennis, bosque y lago privado llaman la atención de cualquiera, incluso de una Diosa. Revisábamos la enorme sala cuando lo sentí nuevamente, la sensación de ser observada. La había sentido antes, pero nunca así de presente, es como si me clavaran la vista en la nuca. Pregunté a los chicos si podían sentirla, pero contestaron que no, lo que me preocupaba; o me estaba volviendo loca – lo que era muy posible, gracias al estrés que me provoca esta situación – o había algo que realmente nos estaba vigilando y los chicos eran muy lentos para darse cuenta – lo que era muy probable también –, lo que me dejaba a mí el tratar de comprender que es lo que pasa aquí.

Según Hera la caja había sido robada aquí, pero no pudo haber sido a la fuerza, una Diosa como Hestia puede defenderse sola, no la pudo haber tomado un Dios, las leyes lo prohíben, un monstruo no es tan temerario o estúpido como para hacer algo así, además de que tuvo que haber sido uno muy poderoso – e idiota – como para tratar de hacer algo así, lo que nos deja la posibilidad de un mestizo. Si fue un semidiós, pudo haber sido cualquiera, lo que nos da un mundo de posibilidades, pero la cuestión aquí es; ¿quién lo robó? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿para qué?

Les ordene a los chicos que fueran a la planta superior, necesitaba pensar en esto y su bullicio no me dejaba concentrarme. Si pensaba las cosas con la cabeza fría, podría armar todo este enigma, el problema es que me faltaban piezas.

Revisando la planta inferior me detuve un momento a observar el lugar con detenimiento, algo debía haber en ese lugar, algo que me diera la respuesta, ¿pero qué?

Inspeccionando el área sin los chicos pude notar cierta presencia conmigo. Es como si supiera la respuesta pero se me escapaba cuando estaba a punto de comprender algo, podía acariciar la verdad, pero no alcanzarla realmente. Pasé frente un espejo decorativo. Vi el estado realmente deplorable en el que me encontraba, el lugar donde me había golpeado Luke empezaba a oscurecerse, tendría un moretón inmenso en la mejilla, la espalda me bramaba del dolor, mi cabello era un desastre digno de documental y en mi rostro se reflejaba la fatiga.

Pensando en todo esto no note a la mujer detrás de mí, observándome fijamente, con un rostro indescifrable, con gestos que cambiaban continuamente. Su piel era de un pálido asombroso, de cabellos negro intenso y ojos como la noche.

-Veo que has podido con mis discípulas Annabeth.

-No tenía otra opción Señora. – Hécate me sonrío a medias, una mezcla de aprobación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes que estás destinada a fallar? El plazo es hasta mañana, si no cruzas para mañana no podrás regresar.- Su rostro cambiaba continuamente, mostrando tres rostros, provocaban una mezcla de miedo, pánico y temor.

-Eso es mentira, yo…

-¿Osas decirme mentirosa? – Sus ojos se incendiaron de furia, podía notar una hoguera en ellos – Supongo que mi queridísima madrastra Hera no te mencionó ese pequeño detalle, ¿no es así? – Suspiró – siempre es lo mismo con ella, ¿sabías que me obligaron a traerte hasta aquí?, eso no es nada bueno, el que te haya traído, no significa que te ponga el camino fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con voz trémula. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Significa, que no tengo especial interés en que encuentren lo que están buscando, pero si quiero que te vayas al lugar del que provienes. El intercambio será en San Francisco, mañana al atardecer, exactamente a las cinco en punto, si no estás ahí a esa hora, me temo que no podré hacer nada por ti.

-¿Qué pasará con la búsqueda, con la caja? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Son cosas que no te incumben niña, agradece que te enviaré a casa.

-Estoy aquí para cumplir un deber Hécate, no me voy a ir sin cumplirlo.

-Que noble me resultaste – escupió con ironía – pero aunque lo intenten, esto no se puede evitar, no puedes hacer nada con lo que se va a hacer.

-Así que sabes de lo que se trata, tu lo planeaste. –Esbozó una sonrisa que trataba de ser de suficiencia.

-Nada me habría gustado más, pero desgraciadamente no es así, yo solo me involucre en cierto punto.

-No te dejaremos utilizar la caja, tú no la robaste, ¿quién fue?

-Mira niña ¡tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada! Trato de ayudarte y así es como me pagas, eres igual que tu madre.

-¡Contéstame!

-Tuviste suerte con mis discípulas Annabeth Chase, veamos qué haces con la Quimera – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y macabra en el rostro, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Acto seguido escuche ruido que provenía del lado este de la casa. De la puerta de la cocina emergió una Quimera enorme, con la cabeza de un león de melena ensangrentada, la cabeza de cabra tenía dientes afilados en punta y unos cuernos que parecían lazas de lo afilados que se encontraban. La serpiente que tenia por cola, era ponzoñosa, en pocas palabras, era realmente aterradora, ahora podía comprender lo que sintió Percy al verla aquella vez en el Arco Gateway.

Con su pata me golpeo en el abdomen, la rasgadura que me había provocado la empusa envío un ramalazo de dolor por todo mi sistema nervioso, provocando que un grito agónico escapara de mis labios. Los chicos bajaron al escucharme. Tomé mi cuchillo y me dispuse a atacar. Lanzó una llamarada de fuego contra los chicos, hubieran muerto rostizados como pollos si no desviaba la trayectoria de la llamarada, me lance contra la Quimera, salvando a los chicos por suerte, pero la serpiente que formaba parte de su cola me lanzó contra el ventanal, no sin antes morderme, provocándome una sensación conocida de escozor en mi hombro, azote en el frio césped de la entrada, encajándome y rasgándome la piel con los vidrios rotos. Escuche un grito lejano llamándome y después me deje tragar por la negrura.

Me encontraba consiente por momentos. Recuerdo a Luke curándome las heridas. Cargándome en medio de un bosque. A Percy poniéndome una chaqueta. Una fogata. Una biblioteca. Más curaciones. Y finalmente un callejón de Nueva York. Sabia de primera mano que el veneno provocaba alucinaciones, pero simplemente estas eran muy realistas.

Finalmente cuando desperté estaba tendida en el suelo, sudorosa y con un intenso dolor en mi hombro. Estaba amaneciendo, apenas iba a salir el sol. Percy era el guardia en turno. Estaba contemplando la fogata atentamente, tratando de mantenerse en calor sin su chaqueta.

-Hola – susurré por lo bajo, tratando de no asustarlo, cosa que no funcionó. Se sobresalto y tomó su espada apuntándome –. Solo soy yo. – se sorprendió y bajó su espada, ruborizándose de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, es solo que pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana, me has tomado por sorpresa eso es todo.

-Oh – contesté. Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo. Observamos a Luke dormir plácidamente.

-Deberías dormir – comente.

-La que debería dormir eres tú, casi mueres.

-Creo que he dormido lo suficiente por hoy.- Repliqué.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí al verte ahí, tendida, temblando…? – su voz se fue apangando a medida de que se iba dando cuenta de lo que decía, provocándome una sonrisa por su gesto.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado – me disculpe –, no era mi intención, es solo que… no quería que les pasara nada. Por cierto, lamento lo del golpe en la nariz y… lo de tu brazo. – dije sinceramente, no me gastaba dañarlos.

-Supongo que lo teníamos merecido… excepto el golpe en la ingle, ese no, aun me duele sabes, casi no podía caminar.- Reí al imaginármelo caminar como pingüino – ¡No te rías!, realmente es muy doloroso.

-No seas nena, yo casi muero envenenada así que puedes soportar un golpecito en tu ingle.- dije con voz que no daba lugar a replicas.

-Eres insufrible.

-Y tu un llorón, es bueno que no cambien mucho las cosas de un lugar a otro. – dejó de reír y temí haber dicho algo que no fuera de su agrado.

-¿Cómo eres allá Annabeth? – Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero mirando esos ojos verdes que no diferían en nada de los de mi Percy.

-Pues soy la consejera de la cabaña de Atenea, viví la mayor parte de mi vida en el campamento. Escape de casa muy chica, fue cuando encontré a Luke y Thalía. A los doce años conocí a Percy, al principio no lo soportaba la verdad, pero con el tiempo aprendí a confiar en él y a quererlo.

-Así que han vivido muchas cosas juntos. – Afirmó no preguntó.

-Sí. – Le relate mis experiencias con Percy, nuestro viaje para recuperar el rayo de Zeus, nuestro viaje por el mar de los monstruos, el cómo se convirtió en una cobaya – lo que lo hizo reír hasta llorar – como cargamos el cielo cuando fui raptada, nuestra travesía por el laberinto, nuestro primer beso – el cual no mencione que fui yo quien dio el primer paso – y la guerra contra Cronos.

El me contó acerca de su vida, vivía con su madre y su padrastro, iba a una escuela para chicos problema y su mejor amigo no tenía ni idea de que era un mestizo. Me platicó que una vez mientras patinaba había perdido el equilibrio por una rueda en mal estado y terminó quebrándose la mano.

Estaba amaneciendo y nos quedamos contemplándolo en silencio, la fogata estaba extinguiéndose y la calma podía sentirse por doquier. Luke se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscarme, corrió a abrazarme y me tomó en sus brazos, dándome un beso, estrechándome fuertemente.

-Annie, amor, lamento no haberte cuidado. – su voz se quebró y me abrazo nuevamente. Me quede petrificada, creía que ya habíamos superado esto. Jackson bajó la mirada y se fue con la excusa de recorrer el perímetro. Me separe de Luke y lo mire fijamente a sus ojos azules.

-Luke, ya hablamos de esto. – Su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente de su semblante y me miró avergonzado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte, es solo que el verte ahí tendida, a punto de morir, eres igual a mi Annie, ¿cómo querías que me sintiera?

-Lo sé, se que quieres a tu novia contigo, yo también quiero al mí novio conmigo, pero las cosas no son así.

-Entonces ¿pretendes que te escuche coquetear con Jackson porque es igual a tu novio?

-No coqueteo con él – exclamé furiosa.

-Y todo lo de hace rato ¿qué era entonces?, porque si eso no era coqueteo algo debo de estar haciendo mal.

-Estábamos hablando solamente.

-Es difícil ¿de acuerdo?… eres igual a Annie, ¿cómo crees que me siento al verte con otro?, el ver que estas enamorada de otro, lo miras como ella me miraba a mí. Como yo te veo a ti. Simplemente no puedo verte así, se que no eres ella pero eres igual a ella.

-Pero no soy ella. – sentencie con voz firme. Entramos en un duelo de miradas, en el que ninguno se dejaba intimidar por el otro. Jackson llegó en ese momento.

-¿Chicos?

-¿Necesitas algo Jackson? – cuestiono Luke con voz dura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No tenemos nada.

-No es cierto – conteste, ambos centraron su atención en mí – Me encontré con Hécate. – Les relate mi intercambio de palabras con la Diosa.

-Así que debemos dirigirnos a San Francisco, sabes que no podemos ir allí.

-Una vez estuve allí, con Percy. No paso nada – solo cargue el cielo – pensé.

-¿Qué carajos hacían en San Francisco?, está prohibido.

-No quieres saber.

-Sí, sí quiero saber.

-Me secuestraste y me engañaste para liberar a Atlas y atrapar a Artemisia.

Luke se quedo en silencio, como siempre que se enteraba de algo que había hecho mal.

-Sí que soy malo ¿no? Creo que es lo mejor que este muerto. – Me partía el corazón el escucharlo hablar de si mismo de ese modo. Me enfermaba.

-No es así, ya te lo he dicho, deja de sentir lástima por ti, aprende de lo que hiciste mal para no repetirlo. – Me observó por un momento, hasta que apareció una diminuta sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

-Tienes razón Annabeth, gracias.

-De nada Luke, cuando quieras. –Jackson se había mantenido al margen durante nuestro intercambio de palabras. Se aclaro la garganta.

-Entonces tenemos que llegar a San Francisco, y tenemos hasta las siete para que cruces o te quedaras aquí, sin mencionar que tenemos que encontrar la caja y tenemos a Hécate y demás monstruos detrás de nosotros, y estamos a seis horas de San Francisco, en el mejor de los casos. Si, suena fácil. – enumeraba Jackson con un deje se sarcasmo.

-Pues es obvio.

-¿Qué es obvio? – Cuestionó Jackson - ¿Qué no lo lograremos?

-No, eso no. Que necesitamos ayuda para recorrer los cielos.

-¿Y?

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?

-No. – contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a llegar a San Francisco. Necesitamos a Thalía – dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo (que en realidad, lo era). Luke palideció hasta quedar blanco como una hoja de papel y Jackson soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-No creo que Thalía quiera ayudarnos Annabeth. No después de lo que le dije la última vez. – Jackson se desbarataba de carcajadas y yo no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas que le dio tremenda bofetada y le dijo que era un idiota? – contestaba entre risas, mientras Luke se coloreaba con la misma rapidez con la que había palidecido.

-Pues… ¿qué le dijiste?

-Yo… yo… no sé que me paso en ese momento, no sé en lo que estaba pensando, de verdad.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – volví a preguntar.

-Oh vamos Luke, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Yo, tal vez, le dije que – si voz sonaba estrangulada –. Tal vez le dije que le favorecía el aura azul de Zeus, y traté de besarla – mascullo con voz ahogada.

-Pues sí, tenía razón, eres un idiota. – Jackson no aguanto más y se dejo caer de mientras reía, y Luke bajaba la mirada avergonzado – Y tú cállate Jackson – dejó de reír después de unos segundos –, mejor piensen que vamos a hacer para que nos ayude. Es la hija de Zeus, tiene algunas ventajas para viajar en por los cielos, así que piensen. Y tú, Luke, piensa en una forma de arreglar tu me metida de pata. Tienes suerte de que no te haya arrancado la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Se supone que tienes novia y ¿tienes la osadía de tratar de besarla? Encima vienes y me reclamas porque según tú estoy ligando con Jackson – Percy adquirió un color rojo en las mejillas –. Eres un idiota.

-Lo siento.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón.

Metí la mano a la mochila rosa – o lo que quedaba de ella – saque algunas dracmas y se las lance.

-Llámala. Dile que lo sientes y asegúrate de que venga. Jackson, ¿puedes utilizar el agua del lago para crear un arcoíris?

-Sí.

-Bien. Hagan eso en lo que reviso las cosas y el perímetro. ¿Siguen aquí? – dije al ver que no se movían. Tomaron las cosas y se empezaron a mover a una velocidad que resultaba graciosa, haciéndolos más torpes que hábiles. ¡Hombres!

**Percy**

¿Por qué Annie tenía que hacer un drama de todo? ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que le decíamos Nico y yo? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirnos. Pues no. La señorita se encapricha de la biblioteca. Salió dando un portazo y dejándonos con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno eso ha sido interesante.

-¿Interesante? Estás loco Nico. No entiendo como puede ser tan… tan berrinchuda y terca.

-Defendió su punto de vista. Eso es lo que hace Annabeth también.

-Ella no me deja con la palabra en la boca.

-No. Ella te deja sin argumentos, porque es más lista.

-¡Exacto! Ella ni siquiera estaba en lo correcto con sus suposiciones.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿La seguimos?

-No. Déjala, llegará sola al ver que no hay nada. Déjala que se enfrié su genio. – Gruñí. – Sabe dónde encontrarnos y a qué hora.

Tome la maleta que nos quedaba – todo lo demás lo habíamos perdido en el tren – y salimos de la habitación. Nico se encontraba algo renuente a salir, no nos sentíamos cómodos con la idea de dejarla solo, menos yo, si le pasaba algo sería mi culpa, era tan terca que no oía razones. Salimos a la fresca tarde de verano. Tomamos un taxi y le dimos la dirección del la estación.

Esperamos en la estación hasta que saliera nuestro tren. El reloj avanzaba de forma más lenta de lo normal. Me estaba desesperando. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para la salida y Annie aun no atravesaba las puertas. Nico no se encontraba mejor que yo. Se encontraba sentado, balanceando el pie du un lado a otro. Treinta minutos. Gente pasaba delante de nosotros, pero ninguna era la chica berrinchuda y testaruda que queríamos ver. Quince minutos. Annie aun no llegaba y empezaba a preocuparme. «No es como le había pasado algo.» Me repetía a mí mismo, tratando de calmar mis ansias. Diez minutos. Las personas estaban abordando. Annie no llagaba. Me estresaba el pensar que tal vez estaba en peligro, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Diez en punto. El tren salió de la estación y Annie no llegó.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien? – preguntó Nico.

-No sé. ¡Maldición! No debí dejarla ir. Debí obligarla a venir. No sabemos donde esta, podría estar en cualquier lado, y para colmo hemos perdido el tren.

-¿Crees que nos equivocamos?

-No nos pudimos haber equivocado Nico.

-Pero, ¿y si nos equivocamos Percy? ¿Si nos equivocamos y le pasa algo?

-Ni lo pienses. Debe de haberse dado cuenta que cometió un error y no quiso que se lo echáramos en cara.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla. De todos modos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ya.

-¿Crees que siga en la biblioteca?

-Pues es un punto de referencia, ¿y si no está ahí?

-Un problema a la vez Nico. Un problema a la vez.

Salimos de la estación abarrotada de gente y tomamos un taxi.

-A la biblioteca del congreso, lo más rápido posible por favor.

-Ya se encuentra cerrada joven – menciono el taxista desconcertado.

-Vamos a un lugar cerca. – Se apresuro a decir Nico. El taxista nos evaluó con la mirada, como si no confiara en nosotros, pero no lo culpo, no dos chicos con la mirada turbada, y con apariencia de maniacos piden ir a una biblioteca de noche, solos.

-Espero que no sea para cosas turbias.

-Supone bien.- conteste mas cortante de lo normal – ¿Nos puede llevar o no?

-En seguida joven. – Puso en marcha el taxi y salió a toda velocidad por la calles. El recorrido no tomó más de veinte minutos cuando paro junto enfrente de la biblioteca que se encontraba cerrada y a oscuras.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Son diez dólares joven. –Tomé el poco dinero que nos quedaba y se lo tendí. ¿Seguros que es aquí?

-Sí. – Conteste mientas nos bajábamos del coche. El taxista se quedo hasta asegurarse de que íbamos hacia la biblioteca. Una vez que se perdió de vista cambiamos de rumbo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Crees que haya entrado por las ventanas de ayer? – pregunto Nico.

-Están muy altas, no hay forma de que las haya alcanzado sin ayuda. Probemos con la puerta trasera. – Nico asintió y emprendimos marcha.

La puerta presentaba indicios de que claramente había sido forzada. Entramos temerosos de lo que podíamos encontrar al otro lado. La habitación se encontraba oscura. Un silencio sepulcral invadía la estancia, solo interrumpido por mi respiración errática. Atravesamos la primera cámara y a lo lejos pude distinguir una luz brillante. Nico y yo intercambiamos una mirada de aprobación y nos dirigimos lo mas silenciosamente a la cámara contigua. Antes de entrar pude distinguir un gorjeo, como si estuvieran drenando una el final de una bebida con una pajita.

La imagen que vi me provoco un vuelco al corazón. Annie estaba tendida en el suelo. Manchada de sangre por todo su rostro. Sangre brotaba de su cabeza. Estaba pálida e inconsciente. Mientras tanto una enorme esfinge estaba sobre ella, succionando de su cintura. La imagen era escalofriante. Retuve la respiración. Solo volví a la realidad por el gemido de dolor que escapo de los labios de Annie. Aun inconsciente era capaz de sentir dolor. Eso fue lo único que necesite para moverme hacia la esfinge y quitársela de encima.

La esfinge la libero, no sin antes lanzarme de espalda contra Nico.

-¡Ah, mas mestizos! – Gritó la esfinge, llena de júbilo – Y yo que pensaba que tendría que conformarme con esta sola. ¡Qué bien! hace tanto que no tenía bocadillos tan deliciosos. – Inspiro hondo, llenándose los pulmones o lo que sea que tenga ella – Puedo percibir el mar y la tierra en ustedes. – se le dibujo una sonrisa horrible (y asquerosa a causa de la sangre que le escurría) y atacó.

Nico rodó a la izquierda, yo a la derecha. La esfinge pasó volando a centímetros de nosotros. Saque a contra corriente de mi bolsillo y tomo forma de espada. Nico empuño su espada de acero estigio ataco de frente. Mientras Nico la atacaba yo me acerque a Annie. Estaba pálida y un charco de sangre se extendía debajo de ella rápidamente. Mi mente trabajaba a toda prisa, tratando de buscar la forma de parar la hemorragia. Tome mi cinturón y lo ate fuertemente arriba de la herida. Busque néctar en la mochila y le hice una curación lo más rápido que me lo permitían mis manos. Vertí una cantidad considerable de néctar en su herida y la noté estremecerse en mis brazos.

-¡Percy, date prisa! Necesito ayuda – vociferó Nico. Annie seguía inconsciente, pero la herida dejaba de sangrar, lo cual nos daba algo de tiempo. Tome a Contracorriente y me dirigí a ayudar a Nico.

-¡Hey tu! Pajarraco. ¡Terminaras rostizado, como el pollo que eres!

-¡¿Pajarraco?! ¿Crees que mantener estas plumas es fácil? – preguntó con incredulidad e irritación.

-¡Tú lo pediste asqueroso animal!

Lance un mandoble a su ala izquierda, la cual me golpeó en las costillas, sacándome el aire. Nico se acerco por detrás y clavo la espada en la serpiente que tenia por cola, pero la esfinge no dejaba de moverse. En un acto realmente estúpido salte sobre ella y la monte.

-¡Nico, la cola! ¡Córtale la cola! – Grité mientras estaba en el lomo de la esfinge.

Nico corto la cola con un esfuerzo, ya que esta no dejaba de atacarme y era fácil lastimarme por accidente. Yo por mi parte alce a Contracorriente para atravesarla como brocheta, pero esta se zarandeaba tanto que no podía. Finalmente con un ala me hizo tirar mi espada. La esfinge tomo vuelo y empezó a revolotear por toda la estancia.

-¡Nico, cuida de Annabeth!

La esfinge iba sobrevolando por toda la biblioteca, tratando de quitarme de encima de ella. La tenía bien sujeta, con manos y pies para no caer. A nuestro paso tirábamos libretos, destruíamos paneles y algunos muros. Los estantes y vitrinas pasaron a la historia, y una alarma empezó a sonar, resonando y ahogando mis gritos de terror. Contracorriente aun no regresaba a mis bolsillos, por lo que no podía atacarla sin que me dejara caer.

La alarma seguía resonando y la policía no tardaría en llegar. Debíamos darnos prisa en salir de aquí.

-¡Percy, Annie sigue sangrando!

-No ayudas con eso precisamente – le ladré a Nico.

-¡Déjame matarme mestizo! – gritaba desesperada la esfinge.

Libros volaban por todos lados, regados en el suelo y páginas que revoloteaban por el aire estaban a la vista. La esfinge logró liberarse de mis manos y caí en picada al suelo. Azoté de culo. La caída de cinco metros me dejo aturdido. La esfinge se dirigía a toda prisa hacia mí. Deslice lo más rápido que mi aturdimiento me permitía la mano y saque mi espada. La esfinge cada segundo estaba más cerca de mí. Antes de que lograra empuñar a Contracorriente, la esfinge estaba sobre mí. Me tumbo de espaldas y se posicionó encima de mí.

-¡Rica comida! Primero la chica, después tú, el otro chico servirá de postre. – Gritaba llena de júbilo, pero antes de que terminara la frase, su rostro se empezó a disecar. No era una visión muy agradable.

La esfinge empezó a parecer mas una momia que un monstruo. Pasados algunos segundos (y mi aturdimiento), noté la espada negra que le atravesaba del lomo al estomago. Después la esfinge se convirtió en polvo dorado. Nico estaba jadeante. Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Cómo sigue Nico?

-Mal, ha perdido mucha sangre Percy. Debe descansar.

-Tenemos que irnos – las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, las patrullas se escuchaban a lo lejos – Nico, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí.

La tome en brazos y Nico nos abrió camino entre los libreros, vitrinas y libros derrumbados. Salimos a la noche fría y vimos las primeras patrullas llegar. Algunos policías estaban con un hombre en la puerta, abriéndola para entrar. Nosotros empezamos a correr y nos ocultamos en un callejón cercano. Coloque a Annabeth en el suelo y sacamos las cosas para hacerle más curaciones. Nico salió a ver como seguían las cosas por los alrededores. Annie se encontrabas más fría de lo normal. Le daba néctar a cucharadas, le limpiaba la herida que tenía debajo de las costillas y me quito el aliento. Donde estaba su cintura ahora se encontraba la marca de una dentadura completa.

Todo esto había sido mi culpa. Yo la deje sola. Yo no había estaba ahí para protegerla. Yo soy el que la dejo indefensa. Sabía que no podría protegerse y aun así la deje. Lagrimas de auto odio corrían por mis mejillas. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo hubiera muerto, Annie estaría siendo digerida y mi Annabeth muerta. Yo las había puesto en peligro.

-Hay policías por todas partes. No nos podemos mover sin que nos vean. Percy, Annie necesita descansar, casi muere allá. No te culpes por eso, no sabías que había ahí.

-Es mi culpa Nico, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Yo soy el que estuvo ahí y la pase por alto. Yo soy el que la dejo sola. Era mi responsabilidad y la deje ir porque según yo estaba haciendo un berrinche, cuando en realidad ella estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero tú no lo sabías, yo no lo sabía, por lo tanto es mi culpa también. Es de ambos.

-Nico, es la vida de mi novia de la que estamos hablando. Annabeth y Annie pudieron morir por mi descuido.

-Y es mi amiga también Percy. Todo lo que digo es que no te puedes culpar por todo lo que le pase. Fue un error. Un error de los tres. Ella estará bien para mañana.

Deje de discutir con él. Sabía que no me dejaría culparme, pero en el fondo yo sabía que era mi culpa. La noche la pasamos escondidos en el callejón. Annie no dejaba de estremecerse, pero a este punto no sabíamos si era por el frio o por el dolor. No quisimos hacer una fogata por miedo a que nos encontraran. Nico y yo hicimos turnos para dormir. Annie estuvo inconsciente toda la noche, le dábamos néctar, pero nos daba miedo darle una sobredosis.

Por la mañana Annie estaba mejor, o al menos tenía mas color en las mejillas, su cuerpo se encontraba más caliente y su rostro denotaba menos dolor. Por otro lado, Nico y yo habíamos pasado mala noche, ambos teníamos ojeras y seguíamos cansados. Mi espalda bramaba de dolor por haberme caído del lomo de la esfinge y Nico tenía algunos rasguños. Annie murmuraba cosas sin sentido entre sueños. Despertó con las primeras luces del día.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

-Tenías razón – conteste –. Había una esfinge en la biblioteca y te atacó.

-Pensé que me habían dejado.

-Por poco mueres anoche Annie. Si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde, no estarías aquí para contarlo. Yo, lo siento tanto de verdad. Todo fue mi culpa. No debí dejar que te fueras anoche así, debí haber ido contigo, debí creerte, yo…

-No fue tu culpa – me interrumpió para mi asombro –. No los culpo por no haberme creído. Supongo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que ustedes. Lo importante es que me salvaron, una vez más, y les estoy agradecida por eso.

-Annie, yo realmente…

-No, está bien Percy. Lo que importa es que estamos bien. Tengo información. La noche de ayer no fue del todo inútil – sonrió con ironía – Llevan el ave a San Francisco.

-¿San Francisco, estás segura? – Preguntó Nico – Se supone que no debemos ir allí.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero San Francisco se encuentra al Oeste, a demás, hoy lo intercambiaran a las siete, hoy es único día que se abrirá el portal. Si Annabeth y yo no lo atravesamos hoy, no podremos hacerlo. Todo termina hoy chicos.

Lo que decía me provocaba un deje de esperanza de que todo esto acabara, pronto estaría en el campamento, disfrutando de las actividades diarias, sentado en la playa con Annabeth, ayudando a Quirón con los nuevos y regresando con mi madre a casa, pero, por otro lado, sentía la presión de hacer las cosas a tiempo, si era cierto, teníamos doce horas para llegar a el otro lado del país, encontrar el noctuam y al responsable de todo esto, llegar al portal y que Annie lo atravesara, todo a tiempo. La verdad no le veía muy posible, pero lo imposible es lo que me ha sucedido en la vida, así que tendríamos que lograrlo.

-Annie, ¿crees que puedas viajar?

-Sí. – contestó.

-Bien, hay que irnos cuanto antes. Nico, ¿crees que podamos hacer un viaje sombra? – sabía que era difícil para él, el hacer esto, pero no había forma que atravesáramos el país y hiciéramos todo en siete horas.

-Pues sí, supongo que podré. – No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero lo vi más pálido de lo normal.

-Bien, cuando tú digas.

-¿Creo que primero necesito comer algo. Necesito energías. – Explicó.

Asentimos. Tomamos las cosas y salimos del callejón. Lo primero que vimos fue la biblioteca que se encontraba a unas calles. La entrada se encontraba clausurada, había policías y hombres de traje entrando y saliendo. Bomberos salían con los muebles destrozados de la noche anterior, montones de libros eran sacados con sumo cuidado (como si tuvieran miedo de que se desbarataran más) y cintas amarillas rodeaban la entrada. Había fotógrafos sacando fotos y periodistas haciendo preguntas. Mi cara debió reflejar el pánico que sentía porque no tardaron en hablar.

-Percy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Nico.

-Sí. Es solo que cuando Annabeth se entere de que fuimos nosotros los que hicimos esto… Me va a matar – Nico empezó a reír.

-¿En serio Percy? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer y a ti te preocupa que Annabeth se moleste por lo de la biblioteca.

-No lo entiende Nico – dije preocupado – Cuando Annabeth descubra que destruí su biblioteca soñada, me va a despellejar vivo. No viviré para contarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia!**

**solo unos cinco capitulos mas me parece(: **

**Dentro de poco sabremos quien es el responsable de todo esto**

**así que no desesperen**

**Besos :***


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Annie**

¿Qué lo iba a desollar vivo por lo de la biblioteca? ¡Vaya, esa chica está loca! No me imaginaba a alguien dándole esa importancia a una estúpida biblioteca en estas circunstancias, y menos a mi otra yo. El pobre chico había pasado del color verde nauseabundo al pálido en cuestión de segundos, y Nico no mejoraba el asunto; no paraba de reírse.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Sí. ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Nico.

-No sé, algún lugar cerca, no nos queda mucho dinero y, Annie tiene que asearse un poco, además debemos comer algo.

-Pues hay que empezar a caminar. – sugerí.

Tomamos la calle, hacia el sur, lo más alejados que podíamos de la biblioteca. Al caminar notaba mi cabello tieso, suponía debido a la sangre, mis fuerzas no eran muchas, pero no podía demostrar debilidad delante de ellos; ya había causado suficientes problemas. Conforme íbamos caminando venían imágenes a mi cabeza. Imagines de mi delirio mientras estaba inconsciente en la biblioteca con la esfinge sobre mí.

_Tres mujeres. Una de de cabellos negros, adornados de unos rozos perfectos, una mujer con aspecto de niña, aunque sospechaba que esa no era su apariencia habitual y por ultimo una mujer de cabellos negros y unos turbulentos ojos grises. Las mujeres discutían y susurraban, daba la impresión de que estaban nerviosas, sus posturas eran rígidas y apenas movían los labios para hablar._

_-Deberían haberlo encontrado ya, ¿no creen? – decía la de aspecto más joven. La de mujer de rizos bufaba._

_-Pues eso es culpa de ella – apunto a la tercera mujer – es ella, la que tuvo la idea de intercambiarlas. ¡Que no soportes las elecciones amorosas de tu hija no significa que le tengamos que confiar cosas tan importantes! ¡No ha hecho nada! Ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que pasa aquí._

_-Te recuerdo que mi hija es digna de confianza, lo ha demostrado antes y lo segura demostrando ahora. Además, no es solo por eso que sugerí que ellas fueran cambiadas, son las más capaces de llevar a cabo la terea. – decía la mujer de ojos grises._

_-Yo confío en ella – decía la joven – creo que puede resolverlo, tiene como ayuda a Percy, el es un buen chico. – la mujer de ojos grises la fulmino con la mirada._

_-No estamos aquí para vanagloriar a Percy, Hestia – contesto con los dientes apretados._

_-Como sea, tal vez una si pueda completar la misión, pero la otra, la otra no tiene ni idea de lo que hace, casi hace que los maten, mas de una vez si me permites recordar, no veo que haya sacado mucho de ti Atenea._

_-No empieces a criticar a mis hijos._

_-¿Desde cuándo decir verdades es un crimen?_

_-Hera, Atenea tiene razón, las búsquedas fueron asignadas de acuerdo a sus aptitudes – y desvió sus ojos hacia Atenea – aunque ese no haya sido su plan original, está funcionando, al menos ya tienen una idea de lo que tienen que hacer, y a donde se tienen que dirigir._

_-¡Con ayuda! Por los Dioses, si hubieran pensado un poquito no habrían tardado tanto, tienen el tiempo contado._

_-Bueno, si tu no hubieras tardado tanto en ir con Annabeth, ya habría recuperado la caja, ¡pero no! tenias que agregar drama como siempre, y si tu – apunto a la joven – no hubieras sido tan descuidada, todo esto no estaría sucediendo._

_-A mi no me eches la culpa, todos cometemos errores – se defendía la joven – si tu aceptaras las decisiones de tu hija no habríamos hecho el intercambio y si aceptaras a tus hijos como son…_

_-Acabas de decir que fue lo correcto, que intercambiarlas había sido la elección acertada._

_-Y lo sostengo, pero si fueras más tolerante…_

_-Como sea – interrumpió la mujer de rizos –, todo depende de ellos ahora, ya no podemos hacer nada, el plazo es el día de hoy, lo logren o no, todo acaba le día de hoy._

_-¿Y si se encuentran Hera? Es obvio que por eso eligieron San Francisco._

_-Pues esperemos que no se los encuentren, ya han estado allí antes, según tengo entendido, y no ha pasado nada._

_-Esa vez tuvieron suerte Hera – contestó Atenea –, sabes tan bien como yo que si se topan, aunque sea por accidente los resultados serán catastróficos, mas como están las cosas ahora._

_-Por ahora hay que preocuparnos por que tus hijas hagan lo que deben, después no preocuparemos por lo demás._

Después de eso no había nada. Había despertado en el suelo duro y frío de un callejón mugriento, adolorida y sucia.

Caminábamos sin un rumbo fijo, no teníamos un lugar en mente al cual dirigirnos, mirábamos por la acera, aun era tempano, pero había algunos automóviles en las calles, algunos de ellos se quedaban viendo en nuestra dirección hasta que comprendí que es lo que veían: dos chicos menores de edad deambulando por la calle, y una chica con el cabello embarrado de sangre. Supongo que no es algo que se mire todos los días camino al trabajo.

-¿No deberíamos ir primero a asearnos? - pregunte

-Ya no tenemos dinero – contesto Percy – hemos gastado lo que nos quedaba para ir a buscarte.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a asear? – cuestione.

-No sé, si nos apartamos lo suficiente tal vez pueda crear un lago para limpiarnos.

-Espero sea de agua caliente, mi cabello se maltrata con el agua fría.

-Da gracias de que te puedas bañar Annie. – contesto Percy con voz dura

-Pero… - Nico fingió una tos y se llevó el dedo a los labios, dándome a entender que me callara.

Entramos a una pequeña y vieja cafetería de 24 hrs. Las mesas estaban desgastadas y sucias, al igual que el mugriento piso, las ventanas eran opacas, casi no entraba luz, las bancas estaban chuecas y viejas, al igual que todo. Nos sentamos en la mesa lo más alejada y Percy saco el dinero que nos quedaba.

-Bien, tenemos cinco, siete, ocho, ocho dólares en total. – contaba Percy en voz alta.

-¿No se supone que cargábamos con comida en las mochila?

-Se perdió en el tren – me contestó Nico.

-Hay que apañárnoslas con lo que tenemos, desayunamos, nos aseamos y Nico nos lleva a San Francisco, tomamos el ave, atraviesas el portal y todo vuelve a la normalidad. – decía Percy

-Es fácil decirlo, ¿sabes? Con que desees que regrese no voy a desaparecer, no es como si yo… - el hombre delante de nosotros sostenía su periódico en alto, enseñando en la primera plana algunas de la fotografías de la biblioteca de la noche anterior y el dibujo de dos chicos de cabellos negros en ella con el encabezado de _«Se buscan para interrogatorio». _– Chicos. – levante la mano y apunte el periódico y ambos giraron el rostro.

-¡Maldición! – susurró Nico. – Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas, ahora somos buscados para declarar. Lo que nos faltaba.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – susurré al ver que la mesera tenia la vista fija en nosotros y solo la desviaba para dirigirla a su copia del periódico. Nos pusimos de pie dispuestos a salir del lugar cuando se abrió nuevamente la puerta y entraron dos oficiales.

-Buenos días Lucy.

-Buenos días Patrick. – contesto la mesera, dejándonos de piedra al ver que tomaban asiento los oficiales. - ¿Lo de siempre?

-No esta vez no. – Contestó el segundo policía – Anoche armaron un revuelo en la biblioteca y hoy venimos de servicio, serán dos cafés para llevar.

-Sí, leí algo de eso en el periódico, ¡y pensar que destruyeron la biblioteca!

-Ni que lo digas, Lucy. Aunque aquí entre nos – bajo la voz el Patrick – creemos que atacaron a alguien ahí, había sangre, un charco de sangre y una clara señal de que habían luchado. Sin embargo, no tenemos sospechosos más que los que señalo un taxista anoche cuando llegaron los refuerzos al oír las alarmas, pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Y crees que sean peligrosos? – susurró la mujer, desviando la mirada hacia nuestra mesa.

-Son los únicos sospechosos que tenemos – contesto el segundo oficial –, pero un mantón de sangre esparciéndose en el suelo nunca es una buena señal, así que hay que mantenernos alerta. No pueden estar muy lejos, todo sucedió en la madrugada, así que no han tenido mucho tiempo para escapar, pero creemos que planearon un robo y algo salió mal, tal vez una riña entre los actores y se salió de control.

-¡Pero los dibujos que publicaron son de prácticamente unos niños! – exclamó la mujer, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia nosotros, poniéndome más nerviosa, más consciente de mi cabello revuelto y embarrado de sangre y del asombroso parecido entre los dibujos de los sospechosos y los chicos que estaban conmigo.

-¡Ya no sabemos que esperar de los chicos de ahora, Lucy! El otro día Robert y yo atrapamos a un chico de doce años con un arma calibre 45. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya nada nos sorprende.

A este punto me encontraba tensa en la mesa, los chicos tenían la cabeza baja como si trataran de camuflarse con la mesa.

-¿Y qué les harían a estos chicos? – pregunto nuevamente con la mirada fija en nosotros tres, mientras lo único que podía hacer yo era mirarla suplicante para que los policías no giraran el rostro buscando lo que ella miraba con tanta insistencia.

-Pues nada fuera de lo común, los detendríamos y las preguntas de rutina. ¿Por qué, has visto algo? – pregunto Patrick, y justo en ese momento giro el rostro para ver lo que Lucy miraba con tanta insistencia. Ambos oficiales nos observaron por unos segundos y, casi podría jurar que escuche sus engranes llegando a las conclusiones obvias. Se levantaron de los bancos y empezaron a caminar en nuestra dirección.

-Buenos días, jóvenes, señorita – saludo Robert - ¿Me podrían decir que hacen tres jóvenes solos, tan temprano en este lugar?

-Ehh… nosotros… este… vera, nosotros – balbuceaba sin sentido. El oficial enarco una ceja y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué le pasó señorita…?

-Smith, Andy Smith. – Me apresure a contestar.

-¿Sería tan amable de decirme que es lo que le sucedió señorita Smith?

-Sí, claro oficial – conteste con voz temblorosa, los chicos mantenían el rostro hundido y los oficiales nos taladraban con la mirada – vera esta mañana veníamos a desayunar y yo tuve un accidente en las escales fuera de mi departamento, me hice una pequeña herida, eso es todo.

-Para ser una pequeña herida has sangrado mucho, ¿fuiste al hospital a checarte?

-No es necesario, en realidad se ve peor de lo que es. – y solté una sonrisita que trate que sonara confiada, pero en lugar de eso me hizo parecer un tanto histérica.

-Y ustedes jóvenes – decía el segundo policías - ¿por qué no llevaron a la señorita a urgencias?

- Nosotros no estábamos con ella cuando cayó por las escaleras – farfulló Nico.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo el oficial – No escuchamos.

-Que no estábamos con ella cuando cayó por la escalera – repito Percy, alzando el rostro por una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que le reconocieran.

-Jóvenes, les pediremos que nos acompañen a la comisaria – dijeron con una sonrisa triunfal en sus rostros regordetes. – al parecer, hemos encontrado a nuestros sospechosos con la "victima". – dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire.

-¿Disculpe? – Pregunte, tratando de encontrar una salida a todo este embrollo - ¿pero con qué motivo nos piensa arrestar?

-No necesitamos motivo señorita. Curiosamente, están buscando a dos jóvenes con las descripción de sus amigos por haber destruido un monumento público, encontraron sangre y resulta que tu estas cubierta de ella, todo esto cerca de la escena del crimen. Serían demasiadas coincidencias ¿no crees? Ahora, por favor le pedimos que nos acompañen, no nos gustaría emplear la fuerza con unos niños tan temprano.

Esperaron a un lado de la mesa por nosotros. Nos pusimos de pie y nos encaminaron a la salida, bajo la aterrorizada mirada de Lucy. Los policías venían detrás de nosotros, sujetando a los chicos por sus hombros.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Percy. Empujó a Robert con tanta fuerza que quedo tumbado en la mesa más próxima.

Nico, golpeó a Patrick en la nariz con su codo, haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar de su nariz rota. Los gritos de Lucy no se hicieron esperar. Empezamos a correr hacia la salida, cuando los oficiales se pusieron de pie, tratando de capturarnos. Uno me tomo por el tobillo (supongo que fue Robert, que estaba tirado) y le aseste una pada en el rostro. Nico me jaló y me puso de pie nuevamente. Percy golpeo a Patrick, dejándolo tumbado en la barra. Estábamos por salir de la cafetería cuando se abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejando ver a dos policías más.

-¡Mierda! – dije por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – gritó uno de ellos, viendo la escena con asombro e incredulidad.

Patrick estaba tumbado en la barra, con sangre manchando su uniforme y Robert no se encontraba mejor, estaba en el suelo, con el rostro tapado. La mujer gritaba horrorizada.

-¡Deténgalos, miren lo que les han hecho! ¡No se queden parados como si nada, hagan algo! – Los oficiales se aceraron a nosotros

-¡Están bajo arresto!

Nico no se detuvo, corrió hacia uno y lo derrumbo con su hombro. Percy le hacia una especie de llave al segundo policía. Patrick había superado su aturdimiento y me sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos. Le di un pisotón y lo golpee en las costillas con mi codo.

Tal vez podríamos salir de allí, pero justo cuando teníamos más oportunidades, Robert se levantó y me esposo. Lo mismo pasó con Nico, lo tomaron entre dos y lo esposaron, poniéndolo a un lado de mí. Los cuatro se amontonaron contra Percy y lo tumbaron boca abajo. Nico y yo aprovechamos para empujarlos, pero solamente cayeron dos, uno se tambaleo y el último nos sujeto a los dos.

-Están detenidos por disturbios públicos y atacar cuatro agentes de policía. – decía uno de los últimos policías en entrar a la cafetería.

-Sin mencionar – agregó Patrick –, que estos dos – señalo a Percy y Nico –, son sospechosos por lo de la biblioteca. Y esta – me apunto con su dedo torcido –, al perecer es la cómplice.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a la comisaria chicos, están en un buen lío. Lucy, lamento todo esto.

-E-es-ta bien – susurraba la pobre mujer en medio de sus temblores. – Nos sacaron del local y nos metieron en la patrulla.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándonos! No ahora que estábamos justos de tiempo. Mis esperanzas de que todo saliera bien se esfumaron en el momento en el que arrancaron la patrulla.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunte llena de pánico - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Escapamos en cuanto lleguemos – dijo Percy con convicción.

-¡Por Dios! Si no pudimos contra cuatro menos contra todo el maldito escuadrón.

-Nico nos va a sacar de ahí. Lo siento Nico, pero tendrá que ser ahora.

-Percy, no los puedo sacar a los dos de ahí por un viaje sombra, aún no puedo hacer eso.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Nico. No nos queda otra opción, es eso, o quedarnos allí.

-Dejen de cuchichear. Silencio. – dijo Robert, mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de su rostro mallugado.

Hicimos lo que quedaba de camino en silencio. No pude evitar las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por mis ojos debido a la impotencia y desesperación. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, abrieron la puerta y nos sacaron uno por uno. Nico fue el primero en salir, después Percy y finalmente yo. Nos arrastraron por todo el camino, nos quitaron las mochilas y para nuestra desgracia, nos pusieron en celdas separadas. Yo estaba en la celda que daba enfrente de ellos.

-Pueden llamar a sus padres. Ustedes dos – señalo a los chicos – vendrán por ustedes en unos minutos. – dicho eso nos dejaron solos.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-No sé, no es territorio de Poseidón. – contesto Percy.

-Ni de Hades. – tercio Nico.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Piensa Annie, esto es algo de tu madre, solo tú puedes sacarnos de aquí. – suplicaba Percy.

-Te equivocas, no puedo. No sé cómo.

-Pues será mejor que pienses en un modo, se acaba el tiempo y no podemos estar aquí por siempre.

Así pasaron los minutos. No se me ocurría nada, no tenia forma de librarnos de esta, no teníamos nada, todo nos había sido confiscado. La desesperación estaba haciendo mella en mí. El reloj del fondo no dejaba su constante tic-tac, presionándome más cada segundo. El tiempo pasó, y antes de que nos diéramos cuanta ya eran las doce en punto.

Abrieron mi celda y me jalaron. Percy y Nico se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, pero los sacaron a ellos también. Nos condujeron a un cuarto apartado, donde nos esperaban dos hombres.

-Bien, tomen asiento – decía el primer hombre. Era calvo y de complexión delgada –. Mi nombre es Sam, él es Ricardo – señalo a un hombre de rostro tosco, con el seño fruncido y de ojos negros.

-¿Sabías que es ilegal mentirle a un oficial tu nombre Annabeth Chase? Según os registros que tengo en mis manos, tu nombre no es Andy Smith, a menos que los del registro se hayan equivocado, lo cual dudo mucho, nos has mentido por miedo a ser descubierta como cómplice de Perseus Jackson y este chico del cual no tenemos registros. No tengas miedo de hablar, chica, sabemos todo él – señalo con la cabeza el expediente, leyéndolo en voz alta. – Perseus Jackson, nacido en Nueva York, dieciséis años, hijo de madre soltera, chico problema, perseguido hace cuatro años por ser sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, se le vio viajar con una chica de tus características y otro chico.

-No se pudo probar nada – soltó Percy – al final vieron que era inocente.

-Cierto – contesto Sam, esbozando una media sonrisa – pero ahí no acaba, ¿dónde está? Sí, aquí, seis escuelas diferentes en los últimos seis años, ¿no debes ser muy popular entre las madres, no es así chico?

-No precisamente – contesto Percy con media sonrisa.

-Sí, eso creí. Bien, luego tenemos a Annabeth Chase, no creo que sea necesario leerlo, pero esto nos lleva a él – apunto a Nico –. No hay registros con si nombre, un acta, escuela, nada. Es como si no existiera. Ahora, todo esto nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿qué hacían tres chicos problema, en mitad de la noche, en una biblioteca sin llevarse absolutamente nada? ¿Solo destruirla por placer? ¿Por qué no iban los tres juntos en el taxi? ¿Por qué lo hicieron, por una maldad simplemente?

-Nosotros no... – empecé a protestar, pero fui acallada por la mano del hombre.

-No mientras, Annabeth. Hemos hablado a sus casas, excepto a la tuya chico, por obvias razones. Están detenidos, tienen derecho a un abogado.

-En ese caso – dije con voz alta –, nos negamos a decir algo mas sin un representante legal.

-Tarde o temprano tendrán que confesar chica. – dijo mordazmente.

-Pero para tu desgracia – contesté –, será tarde. – El sonrío e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, pueden regresar a su celda. Ricardo llévalos.- Sam salió de la habitación. Ricardo se acerco a nosotros y antes de que nos pusiera una mano encima abrieron la puerta.

- Señor, tiene una llamada.

-Enseguida voy. – contesto con voz áspera.

-Dicen que no puede esperar, que es de vital importancia que la atienda ahora.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un tal Brunner.

-No me es familiar. – nos hecho una mirada de desconfianza – cerraré la puerta con llave, no intenten nada. – Salió, dejándonos solos.

-Bien, Nico, ahora es el momento. Quirón no lo entretendrá por siempre. – dijo Percy con urgencia.

-Les dije que no podía hicos.

-Debes de poder. – Exigí – no nos podemos quedar aquí, es casi la una Nico, no me pienso quedar aquí por siempre. Sácanos de este lugar.

-No tenemos nuestras cosas.

-No me importa.

-La puerta se abrió nuevamente, sacándonos de nuestra discusión. Una mujer entro por la puerta. Era de cabellos negros en rizos, con un vestido blanco que reflejaba los colores del arcoíris, lo que le daba un contraste bizarro con el entorno en el que nos encontrábamos. Pero fue su rostro el que reconocí en mi sueño.

-Hera – dije a medio susurro. Percy se puso tenso a un lado mío y Nico le sostenía la mirada.

-Parece que no pueden hacer nada bien, ¿no es así? Ni aquí ni allá aciertas una niña. – dijo con voz fría. – Esta será la última vez que les ayude. Tiene diez minutos a partir de ahora, aprovéchenlos. Sus cosas están en el compartimiento 30-B, la clave es 42193, no podrán verlos, pero si escucharlos. Les quedan seis horas y contando, vayan a la calle novena numero 693 y no esperen más ayuda. – sin decir más desapareció.

-Bueno, ¡no hay que perder tiempo! – Nos apremio Nico -¡Muévanse!

Salimos de la habitación y corrimos hacia los compartimientos. Entre las prisas choque contra un policía que venía en mi dirección, caí encima de él, pero el solo se miraba desconcertado. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y emprendimos camino nuevamente. Busque frenéticamente el compartimiento y cuando iba a sacar las cosas pasa una mujer junto a mí, apenas dándome espacio para moverme. Hice las cosas lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pude y salimos de la comisaria corriendo.

-Nos quedan, como máximo cinco minutos – decía Percy.

-Si no nos buscan antes. – contraatacó Nico.

-Cállense y corran – ordene.

Corrimos lo mas rápido que nuestros pies y energías nos permitían. Legamos a unos departamentos que se encontraban como a diez cuadras cuando nos permitimos descansar.

-Será mejor hacer el viaje de una vez – mire a Nico –. Ahora.

-Chicos, yo no… sé si pueda, ¿entienden?

-Confió en ti Nico – lo apoyo Percy.

-Mira Nico, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tienes que poder.

-No lo presiones, Annie.

-Lo presiono si quiero, soy yo la que está en juego en toda esta situación.

-Ah, porque nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos ¿no es así? – contesto repleto de sarcasmo.

-¡No es lo mismo Jackson!

-Sí, es lo mismo Chase. – nos dirigíamos miradas asesinas cuando Nico nos interrumpió.

-Chicos, lo intentaré. Tratare de llegar a San Francisco, o al menos, lo más cercano que pueda llevarlos.

-Está bien. – acepte.

Nos tomo de las manos y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en algo. Al principio no sentí nada, pero después de unos minutos, todo se quedo negro, sentí un frio escalofriante, como si se hubiera esfumado toda la felicidad del mundo. Al abrir los ojos estábamos en un callejón oscuro, me llegaba el olor a océano, las personas se escuchaban a lo lejos y el sol apenas se asomaba a nuestra posición.

Nico cayó al suelo de rodillas antes de que pudiéramos sostenerlo. Estaba pálido y con un sudor frio en el rosto, este se miraba mas demacrado de lo normal y su temperatura estaba muy baja.

-Nico ¿te encuentras bien? – «Vaya pregunta estúpida que has hecho Annie, es obvio que no» me regañe a mí misma.

-He estado mejor. – fue lo único que dijo. – solo necesito unos minutos.

Intercambie una mirada de preocupación con Percy, pero él solo se limito a articular con los labios un «Se pondrá bien»

-¡Nico, lo lograste! ¡Eres genial! – Nico río por lo bajo.

-Lo sé. – después de eso, cerró los ojos y durmió.

Lo dejamos descansar media hora, mientras nosotros nos aseábamos en la playa por turnos, le dimos lo que quedaba de ambrosia y emprendimos camino. Caminamos por lo que me parecieron horas. Estaba hambrienta, cansada, y solo nos quedaban cuatro horas. La urgencia de que todo terminara sobrepasaba el límite. Quería que todo acabara, pero por otra parte, no podía negar que iba a extrañar todo esto, y no me refiero a ser asesinada en trenes, o ser comida de esfinges, sino a todo esto de tener amigo, personas que se preocuparan por mí. Si, era cierto que tenia a Luke, pero, solo lo tenía a él, y después del verano no sabía si seguiría conmigo. Después de todo, mis planes y los suyos no coincidían, él seguía empeñado en cumplir como todo héroe las misiones que se presentara, yo, yo no, yo escaparía en cuanto pudiera, dejando todo esto atrás, pero no podía negar que si dejas el peligro mortal fuera, podía llegar emocionante.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección que teníamos, ya estaba anocheciendo. Había una enorme y vieja bodega, comprobamos la dirección, pero no había dudas, era lo único que se encontraba en ese lugar. Aparentemente se encontraba vacía, pero no creía que las cosas fueran a ser tan fáciles.

-¿Entramos? – pregunté.

-Deberíamos checar los alrededores, ¿no creen? – dijo Nico, quien todavía lucia fatigado.

-Exacto – contesto Percy –, separémonos. Nico, ve hacia la izquierda, Annie, quédate aquí y checa las entradas, yo iré por la derecha.

-Pero… está bien. – dije frustrada. Nuevamente me dejaban de lado.

Los chicos se alejaron y yo me encamine a la entrada. Se encontraba abierta, no había necesidad de forzarla. La miré dubitativa, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, prácticamente la puerta me invitaba a pasar del umbral. Mire a los lados y los chicos aún no se veían, así que entre. Aparentemente se encontraba vacía por dentro también, no se veía nadie, solamente los murmullos lejanos me hicieron comprender que no estaba sola. Los pisos estaban cubiertos de madera y las paredes estaban opacas. No había luz, la única luz que había, se filtraba por pequeños agujeros de las paredes y algunas ventanas. La habitación estaba repleta de cajas, papeles y archiveros. Había tantos que parecía un laberinto. Con cada paso que daba, más claros eran los murmullos; había también un chillido y golpes metálicos. Todo provenía del segundo piso.

Me dirigí a las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible. Me acerque y pude ver a dos mujeres, ambas de espaldas a mí. Hablaban tan rápido que era casi imposible entenderles más que algunas palabras «Es hora» o «ya debería estar aquí». Entre más aguzaba el oído, menos sentido tenia lo que decían. Cuando estaba tomando el hilo de la conversación, escuche que subían las escaleras, a paso fuerte y decidido. Gire para verme y solo vi una mano que me tomo por la espalda y me cargo con tanta facilidad como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Un gigante de cinco metros me tumbo contra el piso, dejándome en evidencia. Las mujeres giraron y sonrieron socarronamente. Percy y Nico fueron aventados a mi lado.

-¡Vaya, ya habían tardado! – dijo una mujer de de cabellos negros y rizos alborotados, vestida de cuero y cara huesuda – Por lo que habla tu madre de ti, supuse que serías más rápida… aunque pensándolo bien, no hablaba de ti ¿cierto? No, claro que no, hablaba de Annabeth la favorita. Tu solo eres un problema que hay que corregir. – remato cruelmente. - ¡Ah, y aquí están los caballeros de armadura dorada! ¡Qué monos!

-Déjalos, Némesis, concéntrate. – La senda mujer era un enigma, y cuando que era un enigma no me refiero a que tuviera una apariencia misteriosa, no, su rostro cambiaba continuamente. – Ya casi es hora.

Los sonidos metálicos se seguían escuchando. Al fondo, podía distinguirse una jaula de bronce con un búho grande y majestuoso, de color del marfil y un resplandor plateado en sus plumas, de ojos grises y mirada inteligente. Los chicos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y sacaron sus espadas.

-Guarden eso niños.

-Dennos el ave – exigí.

-Pero si la modelito tiene agallas – dijo la mujer vestida de cuero – pero más respeto, niñita. No siempre estoy de buen humor, no lo arruines.

-Dame el ave. – repetí.

-¿O si no que? ¿Piensas atacar a un par de Diosas con esos dos? Por favor, incluso tú eres más inteligente que eso.

-Conocí a tu hijo – interrumpió Percy - ¿Eres Némesis, no es así?

-Ah, tenemos aquí a alguien culturizado.

-Creí que estaba todo bien, tienen el reconocimiento que merecen, nos encargamos de eso ¿por qué tomar un ave para la guerra?

-Hay fuerzas despertando Perseus – contesto la mujer de varios rostros –, solo aseguramos de estar en el lado con más posibilidades de triunfar.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – cuestiono Nico.

-Lo que Hécate quiere decir – respondió Némesis – es que hay fuerzas antiguas despertando, pidiendo venganza, y es ahí donde entro yo, claro está.

-Ahora chicos, es mejor que no frustren nuestros planes, verán, esto nos tomo bastante tiempo, pero después de que hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer, podrás volver chica, no hay necesidad de que estés aquí, solo estorbas, como siempre.

-No le hables así. – dijo Percy con los dientes apretados.

-No me digas que hacer Perseus. – contesto Hécate. – Ahora, a lo nuestro. Y no intenten nada, están rodeados.

El gigante seguía a un lado de nosotros, pero aparecieron dos dracanaes de aspecto perturbador. Ambas armadas con espadas y lanzas. Sus serpientes emitían un zumbido desesperante.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. – Susurró Percy – ¿Nico, puedes contra el gigante?

-Sí, yo me encargo de él.

-Bien, Annie y yo tomaremos a las dracanaes, el que tenga la oportunidad toma el ave.

-¿Para qué? – dije, ambos se me quedaron viendo con una expresión inescrutable – digo, si finalmente me dejarán ir, y ustedes tendrán a Annabeth de regreso, ¿qué más da si tiene el ave?

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Susurró Percy, más enojado de lo que creí posible – ¿Acaso no pusiste atención a lo que dijeron? Nada bueno puede pasar si se llevan el ave.

-Annie – interrumpió Nico – no podemos dejar que se la lleven, ¿entiendes verdad?

-A mí no me importa una estúpida ave, si finalmente voy a regresar, ¿por qué debería hacer algo por mi madre, ella nunca ha hecho nada por mí, por qué debo hacerlo yo?

-Porque esto ya no es solo entre tu madre y tu. – contesto Percy cansinamente.

-Pues no pienso hacer nada, si van a hacer algo, háganlo solos, a mí no me metan en esto. Solo me sentaré aquí, a esperar a que me dejen volver. Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, pero hasta aquí llego esta búsqueda.

-Pensé que habías cambiado Annie, pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo la misma niña estúpida y egoísta de hace seis días. No mereces tener a Atenea como madre, no mereces a Luke, no mereces nada. – dijo Percy, escupiendo cada palabra con rencor, y cada palabra fue como un puñal. Nada de todo este viaje había dolido tanto como sus palabras, ni las quemaduras del fuego griego, ni la mordedura de la esfinge. Nada. Voltee a ver a Nico, pero el simplemente me miraba con frialdad.

-Percy, vamos, tenemos que cosas que hacer.

Ambos tomaron sus espadas y se pusieron de pie. Hécate y Némesis estaban mezclando cosas en una mesa, absortas en su tarea. Hécate decía algunas cosas en griego antiguo. El ave seguía en una esquina, colgada.

La pelea fue brutal, Percy era acuchillado continuamente, ganándose varios rasguños y cortes en sus brazos, piernas y torso. Nico, era golpeado y lanzado contra las paredes, su cabeza sangraba por un costado y tenía el labio partido. Y yo, yo me quede sentada, viendo como masacraban a mis amigos. A los únicos dos amigos que había tenido en toda mi vida. A esos dos chicos que había regresado por mi y salvado mi vida la noche anterior, los que me hicieron curaciones y me salvaron de una muerte segura por un estúpido error mío, esos chicos que esperaron por mí en un tren en llamas. Unos amigos, que como ellos habían dicho, no merecía. El ver como los destrozaban en pelea era lo más difícil que había presenciado en toda mi vida. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. No iba a dejar que continuaran.

Tome mi chuchillo y me levante. Corrí hacia Nico (que era el que más necesitaba ayuda), estaba tumbado boca abajo, y lo moví antes de que lo aplastaran. El gigante me propino un manotazo que me dejo fuera de combate por unos segundos, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente a Nico para recuperarse. De una estocada le hirió el pie y enterró su espada en la pierna. El gigante se empezó a disecar hasta quedar un polvo dorado. Corrió a mi lado, pero lo empuje para que ayudara a Percy. Nico y Percy se compenetraban en combate, ambos se cubrían el uno al otro, y atacaban cuando era el momento. Se encontraban bien. Seguí las instrucciones de Percy y fui por el ave, que en esos momentos se encontraba chillando más fuerte que nunca.

Hécate y Némesis se encontraban tan concentradas en lo que hacían que no notaban el disturbio que estábamos causando. En la mesa tenían una especie de mezcla, Hécate seguía recitando palabras en griego y Némesis se concentraba en algo. De la mezcla empezó a surgir una especie de vapor, pero más denso, un punto intermedio entre el vapor, el líquido y el gel, era la cosa más rara que había visto en mi vida, era de un intenso color rojo sangre y empezó a crecer poco a poco hasta formar una especie de espiral sin fin.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al ave. La jaula en la que se encontraba estaba cerrada. No la podía abrir, saque mi cuchillo y empecé a tratar de cortar los alambres. Casi la liberaba cuando todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando la liberes, Annie? – dijo Némesis. – Esa ave, es la razón por la que siguen con vida. – gire lentamente y me encontré con que los chicos habían sido finalmente inmovilizados, sus espadas estaban en el suelo, a dos metros de ellos, las dracanaes los tenían sujetos por el cuello y Hécate y Némesis tenían una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios, lo que le daba un aspecto bizarro a Hécate.

-Dame el ave Annie – decía Hécate – y podrás regresar, solo tienes que dármela.

Negaría si dijera que la oferta no resultaba tentadora, porque si lo era, y mucho. Pero una sola mirada a los chicos me hizo comprender que no podría traicionarlos, no ahora que eran mis amigos, quizá hace cinco días lo hubiera hecho, pero no ahora. Es increíble el cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en tres días. Corte el ultimo alambre de la jaula y la liberé.

-¡Nooo! – Chilló Némesis, mientras el ave chillaba fuertemente y desplegaba sus largas alas blancas, dirigiéndose hacia la libertad – ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Mátenlos – ordeno Hécate, pero yo ya estaba corriendo para socorrer a los chicos. Nico y Percy se retorcían, tratando de que no les asestaran con las espadas.

-El portal no durará eternamente, tomaste tu decisión Annie. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos. – dijo Némesis, y ambas desaparecieron.

El portal iba desvaneciéndose con cada segundo que pasaba. Los chicos se las habían ingeniado para recuperar sus espadas y se enfrentaban en solitario a cada una de las dracanaes. A pesar de que estaban heridos, lo hacían muy bien.

-¡Vete! – Gritaba Nico – ¡Vete Annie! – me acerque a ellos en un acto reflejo.

-¡Largo, Annie, vete ahora, no durará por siempre! – dijo Percy, mirándome a los ojos, y de alguna forma, supe que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, mis palabras de hace unos mementos habían sido perdonadas, al igual que las suyas.

Di media vuelta y empecé a correr hacia el portal. Dentro de él, se podía ver un fondo negro y espeso, no había luz dentro de él. Estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando escuche un grito agónico detrás de mí que me helo la sangre. Me gire lo más rápido que pude y vi a Percy tumbado en el suelo, la dracanae encima de él, encajándole una lanza en su hombro izquierdo. Nico estaba acorralado contra la pared, tenía una herida grande en su pierna, y su espada estaba a unos metros de él, y lo comprendí: iban a morir si me iba. Fue cuando comprendí las palabras de mi madre en la biblioteca. _«Sacrificarás lo que más quieres por el bien común.»_ y después de todo ¿Qué era lo que yo mas quería? A mí misma, mi estilo de vida, mi futuro, en pocas palabras: yo, eso era lo que más quería, por muy egoísta que fuera. Eche una última ojeada al portal y desanduve mi camino, blandí mi cuchillo y me lance para ayudar a mis amigos.

**Jackson**

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta envidia como hoy en la mañana cuando Luke beso a Annabeth. Y eso fue lo que más me descoloco. El que me molestara que Luke besara a Annabeth, antes, cuando los miraba intercambiar muestras de afecto me preguntaba que había hecho Luke para merecer eso, que no había peor castigo en la Tierra, que ni los campos de castigo de Hades podía haber castigos tan crueles como el besar a Annie, pero esta mañana, esta mañana desee ser yo el que besara, lo cual era lo más estúpido que podría desear. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y cuando regrese los encuentro discutiendo.

Después de que le dijera a Luke que era un idiota por tratar de besar a Thalía nos ordeno llamarla para que pidiera disculpas y nos ayudara. Pero yo realmente me preguntaba si le había llamado idiota porque reprobaba su comportamiento, o porque estaba celosa., lo cual me inquietaba aun más.

Finalmente, después de seis dracmas, múltiples suplicas, escuchar como llamaban a Luke idiota, fácil y cuanto más se le ocurriera a Thalía, logramos convencerla de que nos ayudara.

Le dimos nuestra localización y prometió llegar lo más rápido que pudiera. Alrededor de medio día vimos una enorme mancha café descender hacia nuestra posición. La gran mancha café resulto se un águila enorme, de unos seis metros de largo, y una Thalía vestida de negro, chaqueta de cuero y botas militares, bajó de ella. Sus ojos azules eléctrico estaban enmarcados en un denso delineador negro, haciéndolos más intimidantes aun.

-¿Les gusta? Es un obsequio de mi padre. – dijo tranquilamente, como si las águilas gigantes fueran los regalos más comunes entre padre e hija.

-Es muy bonita. – se apresuro a contestar Luke. Thalía le dirigió una mirada, que si las miradas fueran puñales… bueno, el ya estaría recogiendo sus dientes.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Thalía nunca se caracterizo por tener un carácter fácil, era un poco hostil en cuanto a Annie y Luke, pero esta vez era como si sus deseos homicidas pudieran tomar control de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Annabeth salió de entre algunos árboles, limpia y cambiada. Se veía mejor que esta mañana, al menos, ya no estaba tan pálida. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca fruncida, pero en cuanto vio a Thalía una sonrisa hermosa y radiante ilumino su rostro.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir a ayudarnos Thalía. – decía con voz alegre.

-No lo hice por ti – contesto la mestiza con voz dura –, lo hago porque es importante todo esto. – La sonrisa de Annabeth se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco

-Aunque no la hayas hecho por nosotros, me alegra que nos ayudes, eso habla lo buena persona que eres, y te estamos agradecidos.

-No, me importa lo que piensen de mí, ni sus agradecimientos, guárdenselos.

Luke y yo estábamos callados, mirando de una a otra en su intercambio de palabras. Temerosos de decir algo estúpido y arruinar mas las cosas.

-Entiendo.

-¿Nos vamos? Según tengo entendido, tenemos el tiempo contado, entre más rápido nos vayamos, mas rápido llegaremos. – Subió al águila, justo en medio de sus alas y esperó a que subiéramos detrás de ella.

Subimos uno a uno. Annabeth quedó en medio de Luke y yo. El trayecto a San Francisco fue incomodo. Thalía no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto, tenía una posición rígida. Luke, que iba detrás de ella, iba sujeto a su cintura, susurraba de vez en cuando frases incomprensibles que no llegaban a mis oídos, solo escuchaba las contestaciones de Annabeth. Yo, por mi parte, iba en mi paraíso personal. Tenía a Annabeth sujeta de la cintura, sus cabellos desprendían un muy leve aroma a limos casi imperceptible, provocándome un calor en el pecho que no quería analizar a profundidad.

El viaje duró alrededor de cuatro horas. El atardecer era de un rojo brillante, el sol nos había tostado y dejado la piel roja, ya que Thalía no se preocupo por ir debajo de las nubes.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde ir? – Pregunto Annabeth – solo sabíamos que teníamos que llegar a San Francisco.

-Atenea me dijo a donde ir, venia con el águila. Algo de que eran muy lentos y esperaba más de ti, algo así. – contesto, y pude sentir el tono burlón en sus palabras – Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Bajamos del enorme animal y echo a volar nuevamente. Estábamos frente a una fábrica abandonada. Había muchas criaturas moviéndose en los alrededores, no había duda de que nos encontrábamos en el lugar correcto. Estábamos como a cien metros, nuestra posición era favorable, teníamos una buena vista de lo que nos esperaba. Había gorgonas, ciclopes, y perros del infierno haciendo guardia en la entrada. Si tenía una cosa clara, es que entrar, iba a ser lo más difícil que habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto un Luke ansioso.

-Tratar de no morir. – contesto Thalía. Annabeth la ignoró.

-Trataremos de entrar a hurtadillas. Si ponen atención, cuando la Gorgona de la izquierda avanza a la derecha, el ciclope que resguarda la pared izquierda, se encuentra del lado opuesto, tardan seis segundos en volver a encontrarse, podemos pasar uno por uno. Podemos usar esos escombros para cubrirnos de los perros que resguardan las afueras del lugar. Tendríamos que ser muy sigilosos y rápidos.

-No eres tan estúpida como pensé. – Dijo Thalía altivamente – supongo que a veces puedes resultar útil.

-¿Sabes? Que no te agrade Annie, no significa que puedes insultarme a diestra y siniestra. Tus problemas con ella son aparte. – Thalía se limito a verla fijamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si era conveniente golpearla o no. Finalmente asintió con el cuello rígido como tabla.

-Bien, lo haremos a tu como, pero si algo sale mal…

-Yo pago las consecuencias ¿recuerdas? Soy yo la que se queda aquí, tú no pierde nada. – contestó Annabeth claramente irritada.

-Entonces vamos. – dije. Empezamos a caminar, alertas en todas las direcciones. Thalía y Luke se adelantaron un poco.

-Jackson. – Me hablo Annabeth a mis espaldas – Por si esta es la última vez que podemos hablar bien, solo quería decir gracias. Por haberme acompañado en todo esto, significó mucho para mí. Sé que no eres él, pero me ayudaste a no perder la cabeza. – se acercó a mí y me abrazo. – Gracias por todo. – susurró a mi oído y empezó a caminar, dejándome con una euforia que no había sentido antes.

Esta chica solo vino voltear mi mundo de cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando ella se fuera y regresara la Annie de siempre? Gracias a ella ahora tenía un padre identificado, me había probado a mi mismo que si tengo lo necesario, sabía que podía tener una vida mejor con mi madre. ¿Por qué había venido para que la tuviera que dejar ir? Sin duda iba a extrañarla, era una amiga que en tan poco tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era capaz. A pesar de mis desplantes y palabras hirientes los primeros días, no se dio por vencida conmigo y, sin duda, yo no me iba a dar por vencido ahora hasta que ella regresara a donde pertenece, aunque eso no es lo que deseo, haré lo mejor para ella, aunque eso duela.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el séptimo capítulo. Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final**

**Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero fue por una buena causa,**

**ahora ya soy tía de una hermosa nena llamada Miriam, así que estuve con mi**

**amiga estas semanas que estuvo en recuperación, pero como ya se encuentra **

**mejor y estoy en mis muy merecidas vacaciones podré actualizarles mas seguido.**

**Solo espero que haya valido la pena.**

**Besos**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Annabeth**

Sin duda, el que la fábrica se encontrara tan bien resguardada es un signo claro de que vamos por buen camino. Al menos, sé que estamos en el lugar correcto. Aquí terminaba todo, este era el desenlace. Todo se resumiría a las horas que nos quedaban. Recuperaríamos la caja, sabríamos quien estaba detrás de todo esto y regresaría a casa.

Empezamos a pasar uno por uno entre la Gorgona y el ciclope. Luke fue el primero, quería asegurarse que dentro fuera seguro. Thalía y Percy le siguieron. Era mi turno de entrar. Me oculte de los perros entre los escombros que había. La Gorgona y el ciclope estaban desfilando, dándome mi ventana de oportunidad, me deslicé y antes de poder llegar a la puerta, sentí un golpe entre mis omoplatos que me dejó fuera de balance. Caí de bruces, golpeándome la barbilla antes de poder meter la manos.

Sentí algo punzante en mi espalda. Una lanza. La punta se clavaba lentamente en mi piel. Un gemido abandonó mis labios sin mi permiso, una mano me tomó de mis cabellos y tiró de ellos hasta ponerme de pie. La Gorgona más fea y asquerosa que había visto en toda mi vida me tenía a su merced, colocó un dedo en sus asquerosos labios repulsivos, dándome a entender que no emitiera sonido alguno.

Quería gritar, quería advertir a los demás que nos habían encontrado, pero una daga en mi cuello lo impedía.

La Gorgona me arrastró con ella hacia la entrada. El ciclope, del que tan cuidadosamente nos habíamos escondido, apareció y abrió la puerta.

-Pensé que no la cogerías.

-Tuve que dejar pasar a otros que la acompañaban – se quejó la Gorgona –. Esta es la única que exigieron con vida, los demás son nuestros. – sonrió, dejando entrever sus dientes amarillos y su legua bífida.

Me tenía sujeta por mi cabellos y sentía la sangre escurrir lentamente por mi espalda. Me removí, tratando de encontrar la forma de quitármela de encima, pero lo único que conseguí fue un fuerte golpe en mis costillas. Entramos y los chicos estaban amarrados a una especie de columna de acero, forcejeando contra la soga que los sujetaba. Thalía se encontraba peleando desesperadamente contra un ciclope, le arañaba, le apuñalaba, pero todo era inútil. El ciclope la tomó por la espalda y la sometió.

Me colocaron a un lado de Thalía, haciendo que esta me gruñera, pero no me soltaron, la Gorgona seguía sujetándome con fuerza.

-Háblale. – mandó la Gorgona a un ciclope de cabello grasiento y ojo lechoso.

-No me gusta seguir las órdenes de ella. – gruño el ciclope en protesta.

-Es temporal y lo sabes, solo está aquí porque alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio.

El ciclope se alejó y nos dejó a solas con la Gorgona. Esta era mi oportunidad. Traté de sacar mi cuchillo, pero antes de poder llegar a él, su mano rasposa como lija me tomo de la mano.

-No lo haría si fuera tú. – susurró en mi oído, destilando un olor putrefacto. Tomo mi cuchillo y lo aventó.

Entraron tres ciclopes más y una Gorgona a hacernos compañía. Todos nos miraban con un deseo frenético por descubrir el color de nuestras entrañas.

Thalía forcejeaba con el ciclope que la mantenía de rehén, Jackson y Luke forcejeaban con las cuerdas, pero era inútil, la espada de Luke estaba en una esquina y Contracorriente aun no aparecía.

Mi espalda punzaba en ese punto herido, por lo visto, la punta de la lanza llegó más profunda de lo que deseaba.

El interior de la fábrica era desolador. Había maquinaria pesada por todos lados, en el suelo había partes de máquinas que tenían el aspecto de ser pesadas. Unas escaleras en la esquina que daban cabida a unos pasillos suspendidos de metal oxidados, las cadenas que servían de soporte tenían aspecto viejo. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era opaca debido a la gruesa capa de polvo acumulada. Las lámparas que pendían del techo titilaban en un encendido y apagado constante.

Escuche pasos aproximándose, la persona que había hecho todo esto estaba a punto de revelarse. Claro, Thalía eligió ese momento para hacer lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho.

Golpeó al ciclope con tanta fuerza con su puño derecho que debió haberse hecho daño, pero no lo demostró. Recogió su espada y antes de que pudiera abalanzarse nuevamente contra el ciclope, salió despedida por los aires y azotó contra una máquina, cayó al suelo y dejó de moverse.

-¡Thalía! – gritó Luke, pero la chica no se movía, su respiración era tan pausada que bien podría estar muerta.

La figura de una persona emergiendo de entre las tinieblas empezaba a definirse cada vez más, pero mi temor por Thalía era más apremiante.

Una chica de tez pálida y largos cabellos negros emergió. Debajo de sus ojos oscuros había unas ojeras marcadas, su rostro parecía fatigado pero endurecido por el odio. Una mueca de desprecio ocupó sus labios al vernos.

-Sí que eres lenta, Annabeth. Te pusimos las cosas fáciles, y aun así tardaste días en llegar, y con mucha ayuda si puedo agregar.

-¿Lou Ellen?

-¿Quién? – preguntaron dos voces estupefactas en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que fui capaz de articular.

-¡Porque es un honor ayudar a mi madre! ¡Hécate está del lado vencedor, al igual que sus colaboradores! Yo seguiré de pie cuando ustedes sucumban.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Hay fuerzas antiguas, tan poderosas que están despertando. No quiero estar en su contra una vez que haya recobrado la conciencia por competo. Prefiero estar de su lado de la balanza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que te salvaras cuando empiecen lo que han planeado? Deberías saberlo, en la guerra nadie es indispensable.

-Soy la que les ha ayudado en todo. Mi madre me necesitaba y la ayude, su campamento no la respeta. ¿Por qué ella tendría que hacerlo?

-Eres la que les hizo el trabajo sucio. Fuiste tú quien toma la caja, ¿no es así?

-Fue fácil – contesto con una sonrisa burlona –, nada del otro mundo. Hestia se distrae mucho en esa casona.

-Escúchame, te están utilizando, nosotros podemos ayudarte…

-No me interesa – me vio directamente a los ojos y pude ver un atisbo de duda en ellos, solo duro una fracción de segundo, pero me aferré a ella.

-Podemos ayudarte, ya lo hemos hecho antes, tu madre tiene un lugar en el lugar del que vengo, podemos…

-No lo entiendes. Esto es más grande que todos nosotros – giró el rostro y vio a los chicos antes de dar la orden –. Mátenlos, ella es la única que se queda.

-¡No! Escúchame, podemos hacer algo, aun no es muy tarde…

Una bofetada acalló mis intentos desesperados. La mejilla me ardía. Los chicos forcejeaban en un intento desesperado. Si Contracorriente había aparecido, estaban tardando mucho en utilizarla.

Tenía que pensar, pensar rápido en una forma de salir de esto. El ciclope se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, todo lo veía en cámara lenta .Por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra moverse. Thalía se movía sigilosamente entre la maquinaria, sangre escurría de su cabeza. Debía crear una distracción.

Me armé de valor y corrí fuera del alcance de la Gorgona que me sujetaba, sentía mis cabellos siendo arrancados de mi cabeza. Salte a la espalda del ciclope y lo hice perder el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó antes de caer. Soltó un manotazo que no me alcanzo por muy poco. Me prense más a su ancho cuello y lo rodee con mis piernas. La Gorgona tiraba de mí, pero me sujete más fuerte.

Thalía libero a los chicos y recuperaron sus armas.

El ciclope me tomo por los brazos y se tiró de espaldas contra la pared. Todo su peso impacto contra mí, el aire salió de mis pulmones, y sentí algo crujir. Volvió a arremeter contra la pared, pero esta vez fui más rápida que él, libere mis manos y piernas y caí al piso. Sentí la pared retumbar y me escurrí por el piso hacia la derecha.

Thalía y los chicos estaban en plena batalla contra cinco Gorgonas que habían surgido de la nada. El ciclope me tomó por mi hombro, lanzando punzadas de dolor a mi espalda herida. Me alzó a la altura de su cabeza y me aventó contra el suelo. Rodé a la derecha cuando su pie se acercaba a mí, pero me tomó por el cuello y aventó contra la pared. Me estaba ahorcando con su enorme brazo, el aire me faltaba, mis pulmones ardían y la mi vista estaba borrosa por los bordes. Agitaba mis pies, tratando de patear algo, pero lo único que encontraba me lastimaba los pies, mis manos se agitaban en el aire, pero no encontraba nada. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar, me notaba mareada y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de que resbalaba por la pared y caí al suelo en un golpe sordo.

-Annabeth, levántate.

Jackson me levantó y cargo mi peso. Mis piernas temblaban bajo mi peso. Al otro lado de la habitación podía ver a Luke y Thalía luchando espalda con espalda en una sincronía perfecta.

-La caja… la caja – balbuceaba sin sentido.

-Todo está bien, debes irte ahora.

-La caja

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. – dijo Luke con la respiración entre cortada.

Thalía corrió a la entrada, tratando de sellar las puertas que aporreaban desde afuera con una fuerza demoledor.

-¿Y qué pasará con Lou?

-Nosotros nos encargamos de ella. No debe estar lejos.

Como si hubiera sido invocada, Lou, apareció en de entre las sombras en los corredizos que se encontraban encima.

Una especie de agujero rojo en el centro obscureciéndose hacia el borde flotaba delante de ella.

Subimos por las escaleras oxidadas, Percy iba conmigo, mientras que Luke y Thalía subieron por el lado contrario para acorralarla.

Mis pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo de respirar, mi espalda bramaba de dolor, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi visión era doble. Percy prácticamente me llevó hacia el portal.

Lou se notaba nerviosa. Algo no iba bien. La caja no estaba con ella, debía estar oculta en algún lado. No venían sus refuerzos, la habían abandonado.

-Solo entrégala de una vez – dijo Thalía –. No me obligues a sacarte su ubicación por las malas.

-¿Realmente quieres ayudarlos? – Dijo Lou en respuesta – Tu, Thalía la ignorada, la menospreciada. Podrías ayudarme, podríamos terminar esto juntas, con tu ayuda.

-No hablaras en serio. – contestó Thalía.

-¿Para qué les ayudas? ¿En serio quieres que regrese ella, la chica que te quitó lo más parecido que tenías a una familia? Annie es odiosa, berrinchuda, egoísta. ¿Qué hay de todas la veces que te hizo menos? ¿Vas a ayudar a los Dioses que te ignoraron toda tu vida? Te reconocieron porque te necesitaban. No seas ingenua Thalía, mi madre puede ayudarte, podremos seguir de pie cuando todo acabe.

-Thalía… – dije temerosa. Sus ojos brillaban con un deseo prohibido. – Thalía, no la escuches, ella no…

-¿Ella no qué? – Me interrumpió Lou – Ella se merece lo que le pasó, ella es una cobarde. Thalía es la que merece el reconocimiento, es hija de Zeus después de todo. ¿Crees que está hecha para quedarse en las sombras, en el incognito? Mereces más Thalía, yo puedo ofrecerte más. No tienes nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar.

-Ella no haría algo tan bajo como eso – contestó Luke - ¿No es así, Thalía? ¿Thalía?

Thalía tenía la mirada perdida, entonces lo supe. Thalía estaba viendo su vida sin Annie aquí. Lou la estaba tentando. Estaba mostrando lo que podría tener si se unía a ella, a su causa. Eso me dio el tiempo necesario para recuperarme y reaccionar a la situación.

El portal se encontraba negro en su totalidad, estaba delante de Lou, pero no pasaba nada. Lou se notaba cada vez más ansiosa, trataba de entretener a Thalía con sus ilusiones. Luke trataba de razonar con ella, pero simplemente era inútil.

Las puertas se tambaleaban cada vez más ante la fuerza con la que eran golpeadas. No tardarían en caer.

Hice finta y me acerqué a ella, Jackson me siguió por el lado contrario, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, desapareció. Choqué contra el barandal y por poco caigo a la primera planta.

Luke zarandeó a Thalía, haciendo que regresará en sí. Jackson y yo buscábamos a Lou, pero esta apareció al final del corredor.

-Vete – dijo Thalía – yo me encargo de ella.

Mire a los chicos una última vez y sonreí en agradecimiento.

El portal estaba ahí, esperándome. No sabía lo que encontraría al otro lado. Tal vez, aparecería en el campamento, en las canchas de voleibol donde me había golpeado, o tal vez en las afueras de San Francisco. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que volvería a casa.

Una última mirada a los chicos me dio el valor necesario para dejarlos. Se las arreglarían muy bien sin mí. Eran tres contra uno. Nada podía salir mal. Tome aire y salté dentro del portal obscuro como tinta.

La sensación de vacío y frio eran estremecedoras. Sentía mí que mi cuerpo se congelaba a medida que iba entrando en el portal. Mis manos estaban entumecidas. Cuando empezaba a sentir calidez en mis dedos, algo me jaló con una fuerza demoledora.

Caí de espaldas. Algo no estaba bien, seguía en la fábrica. Lo sabía porque estaban las mismas lámparas colgando precariamente del techo.

-No vas a ningún lado hasta que reciba el paquete. – dijo Lou con voz contenida.

Estaba encima de mí, con una espada apuntando a mí yugular.

Los demás se encontraban en el extremo del pasillo, peleando con algo que no podía ver, probablemente, contra alguna alucinación.

-No saldrás airosa, no esta vez. – sentenció.

Volteaba a ver cada el portal, a la espera de algo. Algo que no llegaba.

-Estás sola – dije –, sea lo que sea que planeaban, no funcionó.

-Cállate – hizo un pequeño corte en mi cuello –. Estas sola, tus amigo no están en condiciones de ayudarte.

-Tú estás sola. Esperas algo que no va a llegar. Eres una cobarde, débil, manipuladora. Eres una traidora. – Tomé impulso con mi pierna y la hice caer.

Chocó contra el barandal y el pasillo retumbó.

Me puse de pie y la embestí nuevamente. Caímos de espaldas. El pasillo se traqueteaba de un lado a otro con cada empujón que nos dábamos. Golpeó mi espalda, en mi herida, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran.

Los demás se encontraban ahora en el centro del pasillo, dando tajos a diestra y siniestra a la nada.

Lou se abalanzó sobre mí, dejando medio cuerpo pendiendo del puente. Logre aferrarme a el barandal, pero mi el tener que soportar mi peso con la espalda lastimada, no era algo que estaba en mis planes inmediatos. Lou se trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Los chicos avanzaban hacia nosotros, y por poco, Luke me hace caer. Lou retrocedió ante su avance. Hice acopio de las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban y me propulse con mis brazos para subir nuevamente.

Me costaba trabajo respirar. El portal se encontraba del lado opuesto al que estaba yo. Los chicos estaban a un lado de mí. Tuve que esquivar sus estocadas y tajos que soltaban al aire. Thalía en su desesperación había empezado a soltar golpes y patadas, no sé qué es lo que veía, pero realmente debía asustarla para golpear así. Me dio de lleno en el estómago.

Lou se dirigía a las escaleras a toda marcha. Empujé a los chicos, haciéndolos caer. Tomé a Lou por los cabellos y la hice retroceder, la tire de espaldas y me encime en su cuerpo, si no nos daba la caja, al menos la llevarían a ella.

-¿Dónde está la caja? ¿Dónde la tienes?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

-No tienes alternativa, a como yo veo, estas sola. Tu mami no vendrá a dar la cara por ti. – Me miró con desprecio, con una superioridad falsa. Se limitó a reír y desaparecer.

Sentí un golpe en la cara y algo caliente que escurría de mi nariz: sangre.

Thalía gritó. Gritó de desesperación y pánico. El cielo retumbó y un rayo partió el techo, dejando un cráter a su paso, haciendo retumbar el corredor que nos sostenía.

-¡Thalía, para! – La chica no me escuchó.

Un nuevo rayo cayó. Esta vez, dio a al suelo que estaba justo debajo de nosotros, se empezó a incendiar.

-No hay boleto de salida para ti, Annabeth. – comento Lou.

El incendio empezó a crecer más alto. Las llamas lamian las paredes, el pasillo de metal que nos sostenía se empezaba a calentar a nuestros pies.

Los chicos seguían en trance. Lou se encontraba al final del pasillo sonriendo ante el dilema. Ir por ella o sacarnos de aquí. Sin contar que debía regresar a mi realidad.

La temperatura empezó a subir, el calor se hacía abrumador y el humo no dejaba ver. Tomé el cuerpo más cercano a mí y lo zarandee. Resultó se Jackson, soltaba golpes al aire, uno me paso rosando la oreja. Lo abofetee hasta que reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa? El monstruo, ¿dónde está? – preguntó, realmente confundido.

-No hay monstro. Despierta a Luke. Yo iré por Thalía. Hay que darnos prisa.

Las llamas subieron. El humo no nos permitía ver más allá de dos metros de distancia. El suelo estaba notablemente más caliente.

Tomé a Thalía por los hombros, esta se sacudió y me golpeó. Empezamos un forcejeo. El puente se sacudía con fuerza, empezó a crujir.

Las cadenas empezaron a ceder y perdimos altura. El puente se empezó a inclinar peligrosamente. Lou, que estaba en el extremo sur del puente cayó al suelo. Tome a Thalía y le di una bofetada. Esta reaccionó al instante y me miró encolerizada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Ahora no es momento, debemos irnos! ¡Ahora!

Luke y Jackson se encontraban buscando una salida, pero el humo no dejaba ver nada.

El puente se inclinó aún más. El peso empezó a ganar.

-Jackson, has algo – urgió Thalía –, has que llueva o algo.

-No puedo hacerlo, no ahora.

-Las ventanas – gritó Luke – hay que salir por las ventanas. – asentimos y Thalía nos sacó uno por uno.

Yo fui la última; estaba buscando a Lou. El incendio era cada vez más grande, había perdido la esperanza cuando la escuche gritar.

Corrí en su dirección cuando lo vi nuevamente. El portal estaba en todo su esplendor, aunque ahora estaba notablemente más pequeño.

Podría atravesarlo justo ahora, decir a Thalía que se fueran ahora que estaban a salvo y regresar. ¿Pero, qué pasaría con Annie, regresaría a este lugar, en medio de un incendio? ¿Thalía regresaría por ella, o, simplemente la dejaría a su suerte? Lou volvió a gritar, esta vez, sonaba desesperada. ¿Podría marcharme y dejarla morir?

No, no podía. Mi ética me lo prohibía. Corrí hasta que la encontré. Estaba pendiendo de uno de los barrotes que habían servido de barandal.

-¡Ayúdame! – gritó.

Me incliné y tome su mano ampollada por el contacto con el metal caliente.

Thalía gritaba por mí, buscándome.

-¡Aquí! – Grité en respuesta – ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Pero qué carajos…?

-Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí.

-Hay que dejarla.

-No, ayúdame a sacarla. – suspiró en rendición y me ayudó a subirla. – ¿Los chicos están bien?

-Sí, están en el techo, esperando por nosotras, pero estamos rodeados, no podremos bajar.

Casi subíamos a Lou completamente, cuando las cadenas que servían de soporte se rompieron. El puente se sacudió y Thalía y yo nos agarramos al barandal caliente. Mi instinto fue soltarlo, pero si lo hacía, caería a la fogata que era la planta baja.

-Aggg… - gritó Thalía con una mueca de dolor – No la podré sostener por mucho tiempo más. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Mis ojos ardían a causa del humo. La mano de Lou resbalaba lentamente de mi mano, mi otra mano, pedía a gritos que soltara el barandal. El peso de Lou cedió a la fuerza de Thalía y estaba la soltó. La sujete con más fuerza, pero sus dedos resbalaban de los míos.

-Avenida Yelloweyn – dijo Lou – Avenida Yelloweyn, sabrás cual es. – dijo antes de resbalar por completo y caer a las llamas.

-¡No! – grité.

-¡Annabeth, vámonos, no podemos hacer nada por ella! – Thalía me jaló.

Empezamos a subir, y de repente me encontraba en el techo, de espaldas, mirando el cielo, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Una impotencia, quería gritar, quería golpear algo. No merecía morir así, no merecía morir, al final nos había ayudado, se había redimido, no a tiempo, pero lo había hecho.

Mis manos ardían por haber sujetado el barandal. Jackson tomó mi mano quemada.

-Se pondrá bien. – pasó un paño húmedo por mi palma.

Fue el momento en el que caí en cuanta de lo más importante.

Seguía aquí.

El portal debía de haberse cerrado. Me había quedado aquí atrapada para siempre. Lo peor, es que no sabía cuál había sido la causa de todo esto. No sabía cuáles eran esas fuerzas antiguas, no sabía con qué propósito habían tomado la caja, no sabía porque había despertado en esta realidad. No sabía nada, más que me quedaría aquí.

Empecé a llorar. Lagrimas amargas se desbordaban por mis mejillas.

-Será mejor irnos – dijo Thalía, volviendo el rostro para no verme llorar.

Luke derramó un par de lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie. Yo seguía aquí, lo que quería decir que Annie no regresaría jamás.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba trepada en el águila enorme que nos había traído hasta aquí, planeamos por todo San Francisco, buscando algo, pero no sabía ni me importaba que.

-¿Crees que haya sobrevivido? – Susurré a Jackson, que era el que estaba detrás de mí, sujeto a mi cintura – Podía desaparecer, tal vez desapareció en el último instante… - dejé que mi voz se fuera apagando, incluso a mí me sonaba muy improbable.

-Creo que hiciste lo que pudiste – contestó amablemente –. No puedes salvar a todos. – dijo, abrazándome fuertemente.

Llegamos a la Avenida Yelloweyn. No sabía que teníamos que buscar, pero Lou tenía razón, supe a donde ir en cuanto vi el pequeño local, en donde la ventana rezaba "Miss Shaunna, amarres, pociones y algo más". Sin duda un lugar que atraería a Lou.

Entramos, buscamos entre las baratijas que tenían en las repisas, los estandartes, vitrinas, muebles, el sótano, pero no encontrábamos nada.

Realmente no tenía cabeza para buscar la estúpida caja. Solo quería encerrarme y hundirme en mi miseria.

-Tal vez, una vez que entreguemos la caja regreses. – dijo Luke esperanzado.

Lo comprendía, él debía sentirse igual que yo. Él, al igual que yo, habíamos perdido a la persona que más nos importaba en el mundo, la persona por la cual habríamos sacrificado todo. Yo solo deseaba que Percy pudiera perdonarme por no haberlo logrado.

-Tal vez. – contesté. No sabía a quién quería animar más, si a él, o a mí.

Seguimos buscando por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí.

-Aquí esta. – dijo Jackson.

En sus manos una estaba la vasija de unos treinta centímetros aproximadamente.

-Pensé que sería una caja – dijo Thalía, sosteniéndola –. Es más frágil de lo que imaginé. Me pregunto para que la querían.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, se quedó callada. Emprendimos camino nuevamente al techo y subimos a la enorme águila que nos esperaba, una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro, se preguntaba qué es lo que miraban los mortales, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente.

El resto del camino me la pase repitiendo mentalmente todo lo que habíamos hecho para llegar a este lugar. Tal vez, había habido pistas que no supe ver, o si hubiera sido más rápida.

No dejaba de tratar de buscar en que nos habíamos equivocado, siempre salíamos airosos Percy y ello, aun cuando creíamos que todo estaba perdido, como esa vez en el Olimpo, cuando Kronos casi nos derrotaba, o cuando estábamos rodeados en el Princesa Andrómeda, siempre habíamos salido victoriosa. ¿Tal vez era porque estábamos juntos? No lo sé, si era eso, entonces esta misión estuvo destinada al fracaso desde el principio.

Llegamos a la ciudad de Nueva york con los primeros rayos de luz solar; iba a ser un día apacible, el calor se extendía por toda la ciudad como un manto natural, un manto que no calentaba mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos? – preguntó Jackson.

-No – contesté –, creo que es algo que debemos hacer Luke y yo.

Jackson me observó con esos ojos tan familiares, y distantes a la vez.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en el campamento. Sí no es así, gracias por todo. – me abrazó –. Espero puedas regresar a tu hogar.

-Gracias.

Luke y yo subimos al elevador mientras Thalía y Jackson se alejaban por el cielo despejado.

-¿Crees que todo vuelva a la normalidad? – Preguntó Luke - ¿Crees que vuelva Annie?

-Espero que sí – contesté –. Quiero volver a donde pertenezco. Quiero volver con mi familia. No me malinterpretes, ustedes son ellos, pero no _son_ ellos. Son diferentes en muchos aspectos. ¿Entiendes?

Un asomo de sonrisa se dejó entrever en sus labios.

-Sí, entiendo. Lo mismo pasa contigo. Eres tan distinta a ella. Aunque sea caprichosa, berrinchuda y egoísta a morir, sé que dentro de ella aun esta la niña que llegó al campamento con una mirada de asombro e incredulidad. Ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?, ya no es la misma que conocí.

-Suena como si estuvieras enamorado de un recuerdo.

-A veces creo que es así – contestó – No me mal intérpretes, amo a Annie, es solo que, a veces, siento que ya no estamos en la misma página…

Se quedó pensativo. Guarde silencio mientras subíamos. No entendía cómo podían mantener una relación así. Percy y yo nunca tuvimos ese problema, sí, nos sacábamos de quicio mutuamente, pero aun así, casi siempre estábamos "en la misma página", o eso creo.

El timbre indicó que habíamos llegado. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El Olimpo estaba imponente, no había rastros de destrucción, la ciudad divina estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Los templos estaban inmaculados. Dioses menores y algunas auras paseando por las calles. Finalmente llegamos a la sala de reuniones del olimpo, donde en una esquina se podía ver una pequeña hoguera, las llamas eran pequeñas, de unos centímetros de alto, lo que no podía significar nada bueno.

Una niña de ojos de un fuego amable mantenía viva la hoguera.

-Diosa Hestia. – nos anuncie.

Nos inclinamos y sostuve el Phitos en alto.

-Annabeth, Luke, un placer el volver a verlos – contestó la diosa, dedicándonos una amplia sonrisa. –. Veo que recuperaron lo que me fue robado.

Tomó el Phitos y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica. Las llamas de la hoguera crecieron algunos centímetros, pero nada muy esperanzador.

-Mi señora, lo tomó una hija de Hécate.

-Lo sé – contestó –, al parecer, Hécate nos tiene tan poca fe como Némesis.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – cuestionó Luke.

-Quiere decir, que a pesar de lo que acabamos de pasar, aún hay Diosas que nos tienen poca fe para afrontar lo que se avecina.

-¿Qué es lo que se avecina? – quise saber.

-Todo a su tiempo, querida.

-Cuénteme de su travesía, pequeños.

-Fue… movida. – contesté.

Ella rio.

-Me imagino.

-Mi señora – interrumpió Luke –, queríamos saber, cuando va a volver Annabeth al lugar del que vino. ¿Cuándo va a volver mi novia?

La sonrisa de Hestia se esfumó. Su cara adoptó un gesto de pena.

-Lo siento, pero los términos fueron muy claros, me apena tanto que después de tanto sufrimiento y pena, no puedan volver a su lugar de origen.

-No me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. – exclamé.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No tengo el poder suficiente para intercambiarlas a ustedes dos, no es mi área de trabajo.

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con ellas?

-Tendrán que acostumbrarse a vivir lo que les ha tocado. – contesto una voz a mis espaldas.

Hera.

-¡Tu! – Grité – Tú me trajiste a este lugar, tú me metiste en tu pequeña búsqueda, ahora exijo que me regreses, teníamos un trato.

-El trato era que devolvieras lo que habían robado, tú tenías que haber cruzado el portal, si fallaste, no es mi problema. Como Hestia bien ha dicho, no es mi área de trabajo, yo solo pedí que te intercambiara, la que hizo el trabajo fue Hécate, y dudo que te quiera ayudar si ha trabajado en nuestra contra.

-Annabeth, más respeto a la reina de los cielos – masculló Luke.

-Parece que si puedes ser inteligente, hijo de Hermes.

-Hera – intervino Hestia – no deberías ser tan grosera con estos chicos que han recuperado el Phitos.

Hera la observó con sus ojos duros y fríos. Asintió levemente

-Muy bien, pero aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Tendrás que resignarte a vivir con tu fracaso.

Hera dio media vuelta y empezó a salir del salón.

-Lo siento chicos. – se volvió a disculpar Hestia.

-Al menos quiero saber el por qué lo perdí todo. Creo que es justo, si lo he perdido todo, que me digan cuales son las fuerzas misteriosas que están despertando. ¿Cuáles son las fuerza antiguas que despiertan? ¿Por qué incluso los Dioses toman bando desde ahora? ¿Por qué San Francisco?

Hera se detuvo en la entrada. Parecía una estatua. Volvió ligeramente el rostro.

-¿Qué dijeron de las fuerzas antiguas?

-Solo dijo que seguirían de pie cuando todos los demás cayéramos. Que estaba enojada y estaba despertando. – contesté.

Las Diosas se tensaron, compartieron una pequeña mirada y hubo un pequeñísimo asentimiento.

-No sé qué sea a lo que se referían. – dijo Hera finalmente.

Mentía. Si sabían el motivo, no estaban dispuestas a compartirlo con nosotros.

-Sabes lo que es, ¿no es así? Si no lo sabes, al menos tienes una idea. – le recriminé.

-Me acusas de mentirosa, Annabeth. Que hayas completado esta misión, no significa que volveré a perdonar tus insultos. He sido misericordiosa y he decido perdonar los desplantes que tú y tu noviecito me han hecho, pero no más.

-Annabeth, basta – intervino Luke –. Lo lamenta, mi señora.

-¿Lo lamentó? – Cuestioné a Luke – Estoy aquí atorada, con todos ustedes, con todas estas personas a las que no conozco. No volveré a ver a mis amigos, a mi novio, a nadie, me quedaré aquí. Tu perdiste a tu novia de años, pensé que tú, entre todos los demás me comprendería un poco, pero me equivoque.

-¿Crees que no me importa? Annie es todo lo que tengo, y ahora se ha ido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramo ni una sola.

-Será mejor que se vayan – dijo Hestia –, no queremos que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado, agradecería su discreción. Realmente lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes, pero no contaba con que no cruzarías.

Esperó hasta que nos marcháramos. Bajamos a la ciudad de Nueva York y tomamos un taxi.

**…**

Los días pasaron, ningún acontecimiento importante. Estaba pendiente por si tenía pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuales eran estas fuerzas antiguas, pero no encontraba nada.

Jackson pasaba las tardes conmigo, a veces solamente me ayudaba a investigar, otras veces conversábamos, pero siempre terminaba comparándolo con mi Percy. En muchos sentidos, eran la misma persona, pero le faltaba esa chispa que me frustraba y exasperaba.

Los demás campistas aun mantenían cierta aberración hacia mí, por lo que no era la campista más popular y querida, pero tampoco me molestaban tanto como antes.

Luke y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero no encontrábamos lo que buscábamos, muchas veces lo sorprendía mirándome de la misma forma en que yo miraba a Jackson: tratando de encontrar una parte de Annie en mí. La mayor parte del tiempo, Luke, estaba con Thalía, que se mostraba menos hostil hacia mí.

Supongo que una parte de ella se sentía culpable por el haberse mostrado débil cuando Lou la sedujo con la idea de poder y libertad. No la culpo, muchos otros habrían cedido.

En las comidas dedicaba ofrendas a mi madre, suplicándole que regresará a mi realidad, pero ella nunca respondía mis llamadas de ayuda.

Por las noches, podía ver pequeños flashes de lo que era mi campamento, recuerdos que tenía mezclado con deseos de regresar. Podía ver a Percy en el lago, creando pequeñas olas con el agua. Veía los atardeceres en la playa y algunas veces, veía a Percy entrenando con la espada.

Un día, mientras estaba conversando con Luke, llegó Quirón con una carta.

-Tu padre hizo que llegara. – dijo simplemente, entregándome un sobre tamaño carta.

Lo abrí, y Luke lo leyó conmigo.

Era una carta de aceptación. Al parecer, Annie, había logrado ser una de las diez personas que aceptaban anualmente en New York Set Works, sin duda, Luke, no tenía ni idea de lo que Annie planeaba por la cara que puso, como si le hubieran golpeado a su mascota favorita; una mirada de infinita tristeza. Me sentí mal por él.

-Pensaba dejarme. – susurró.

-Eso no lo sabes. ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de entrar? No lo sabía, no pensó que la seleccionarían.

-No la conoces como yo – contestó –. Esto es lo que siempre ha deseado. Pensaba dejarme, ella, cuando quiere, puede llegar a ser la persona más egoísta que existe.

-Es tu novia de la que estás hablando, Luke, no sería justo que la juzgaras cuando no está aquí para darte explicaciones.

-¿Qué explicaciones? ES obvio que iba a tirar por la borda nuestra relación de casi tres años, todo por querer escapar de todo esto. Ella nunca quiso todo esto, siempre soñó con dejar todo esto atrás, nunca pensé que yo estaría en las cosas que haría a un lado.

Se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Si eso era verdad o no, ya no importaba. Annie no regresaría para cumplir su sueño, Luke no podría escuchar las palabras de Annie diciéndole que no lo dejaría, porque la verdad, es que ya lo había dejado, lo dejo al igual que yo he dejado a Percy, y no puedo cambiar eso. Y eso, es lo que me mata. Me mata el saber que lo acababa de obtener, después de noches recriminándome que era una idiota por sentir algo por él, después de casi perder la cabeza, pensando en si el sentía lo mismo que yo. Lo había perdido, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, no lo había perdido, me lo habían arrebatado, y por más que me aferre a él, no lo puedo regresar.

* * *

**Percy.**

Un grito, un grito fue lo que basto para que Annie regresara a ayudarnos, olvidándose por completo del portal. Cargó contra la dracanae, la tumbó y, en un movimiento que le habíamos enseñado Nico y yo, desgarró su estómago con su cuchillo.

Me tendió la mano y juntos, corrimos a ayudar a Nico.

Nico se encontraba golpeado y lleno de cardenales a lo largo de su rostro. Corte a la dracanae justo por la mitad.

Nico estaba tumbado boca arriba, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunté.

-Estoy vivo, eso es algo.

Volví la vista hacia el portal, del cual ya no quedaba nada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Habíamos fallado. La había perdido.

No volvería a ver a Annabeth, todo lo que habíamos pasado había sido en vano. No volvería a ver su ceño fruncido cada vez que hacía algo malo, o escuchar sus regaños cuando no hacia lo que ella me decía.

Annie dejó escapar un ligero sollozo, quería consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza, me decía que ya nada iba a estar bien nunca más.

Nos quedamos viendo el lugar donde había estado flotando el portal hasta que Nico nos arrastró fuera del lugar. No debíamos olvidar que fuera del almacén, aun había criaturas que querían asesinarnos.

Nico, logró hacer un último viaje sombra, pero no llegamos muy lejos. Aparecimos en un parquecito de San Francisco, solo nos había comprado tiempo, pero a este punto, ya no me importaba. Había perdido a la chica a la que me había jurado proteger de todo. No dejaba de decirme que si hubiera resistido un poco más, Annie se habría ido, y Annabeth estaría aquí. Era mi culpa el no haberla podido ayudar a regresar.

* * *

**Se que había prometido actualizarles pronto, pero la verdad, me ganó el ocio, y como **

**estaba de vacaciones, me fui de camping (para lo cual, soy malísima), así que estuve fuera**

**una semana completa, y no me dio tiempo de haber terminado el capitulo.**

**Ademas de que estos últimos días he estado de voluntaria para las recolectas para las **

**personas afectadas por los huracanes que ha habido en mi país, afortunadamente, donde yo vivo,**

**no llegaron, pero he estado en recolectas y ayudando en los centros de donación, por lo cual, termino**

**cansadisima.**


End file.
